Growing Feelings alphabet
by lilmissshortie1
Summary: This is an A to Z One-shot stories of all of our favorite Couples in fairy tale. Through their growing romance. through their heartache. through their laughs.be with them through the different stories about their romance. stories are better i promise
1. The apology that lead to a kiss

**Hey guys! I no what your thinking… what am I doing writing another story when I have Living through the Shadows in-progress….well my co writer is going on vacation so it wouldn't feel right me writing all the chapters with out her help so ima wait till she comes back….i am so srry**

** Well this story is going to be a series of one-shots between different Fairy Tail couples….mostly Natsu and Lucy..because I just love them so much.. they need to get together in the manga…**

** Well the way these one shots are going are like a to z titles for example I would say like "M for matchmaking" for the title and I would do a story about that :D well time for the story…sryy I babble a lot…**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters…if I did Nastu and Lucy will realize their love for each other lol**

_Natsu: What Love?_

**The love that you two share for each other :D *starts into a dreamy zoning out***

_Natsu: there is no Love we are just Nakuma!__** *Grins proudly***_

**Ugh *face palms* well on to story before I kill him…. * glares at Natsu***

**

* * *

**

_Couple : Natsu and Lucy_

_Rated: T_

A for Apology

"Aww come on Luce. I said I was sorry," Whined Natsu. He was currently walking behind a furious Lucy. Who wouldn't stop to look at him or talk to him. Her keys jiggling at her side as she stomped her way to the guild.

"Leave me alone Nastu!" Lucy yelled angrily at the pink haired dragon slayer.

"How many times do I have to say I am sorry," Nastu sighed at he thought about the 109 times he already apologized. Yup he counted. He didn't like it when Lucy was mad at him. Lucy continued to stomp her way to the guild with a sulking Nastu behind her.

_'I am never going on a mission with him without Happy or Gray. Ever again'_ Lucy yelled in her mind. Thinking back to what happened on the mission. '_I should tell Ezra on him…Naw he will get beat to the pulp…that was so embarrassing.'_ Lucy sighed to herself.

"It wasn't that bad. At least we defeated the monster." Natsu grumbled. This made Lucy stop dead in her tracks almost making Natsu run into her back.

Lucy turned around and glared evil at him. Natsu flinch back a couple steps away from the blonde girl. Her glare was so dangerous that Natsu was thinking that she was getting to be at Ezra's level. Natsu immediately felt scared on what the blonde might do to him. Looking around for the best escape plan.

"THAT BAD! WASN'T THAT BAD," Lucy started to yell flailing her arms in the air. " NATSU THAT WAS THE MOST EMBARESSING THING EVER! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE HOW I FELT ABOUT WHAT YOU DID! USING ME AS BAIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION OR EVEN WITHOUT TELLING ME THE PLAN! I WAS STUCK WITH THAT MONSTER PERVERT FOR A LONG TIME!" People in the streets stopped and stared at the blonde yelling at her best friend. Lucy didn't care. Natsu hurt her by leaving her. She felt alone with that perverted monster. It was like Natsu didn't care. She also started to feel like her heart was breaking without him. But when he showed up to attack the monster from behind Lucy felt so happy. When she saw Natsu finish the monster she felt her heart beating so fast. She then realized that she is in love with him and she grew angry at him for leaving her. And worst she was angry because he destroyed the item the buyer wanted so she couldn't get her rent money for this month.

"Luce. I am sorry I just thought I would have worked better if you would have not known. I didn't know it would have hurt you." Natsu mumbled. He seriously didn't know. He thought that she would have been fine for a while without him. He hated when he left her to the monster, but he knew it was the only way for the monster to lead them to his home so they could recover the item that the buyer wanted. He followed the monster and Lucy to its home. He saw how scared Lucy was and he felt guilty. When he saw the monster corner Lucy in the corner Natsu lost it and forgot about the item momentarily just to kick it's ass.

"Well I don't forgive you or will ever." Lucy huffed trying to keep her tears from falling out. But Natsu noticed the single tear that went down her face. Natsu felt horrible. He needs to find a way to make Lucy feel better. But how.

_' Can I tell her?'_ He thought to himself. _' But what if she doesn't feel the same way?' _

"I am going home!" Lucy simply stated and turned to run home. Natsu saw her running with her tears falling out of her eyes. He didn't she was hurt that bad. He hated to see Lucy cry. More than he hated seeing her run away from him.

_'damn it! go after her!' _ Natsu yelled at himself, but he couldn't move he just stared at the direction where Lucy had ran. ' _I have to tell her. Maybe she feels the same way. It will make her feel better. I can tell her everything I felt during that mission.'_

Lucy continued to run till she was tired of running. She felt tired and bent down putting her hands on her knees breathing hard. Her tears starting to fall again.

"Why? Why am I crying for such a stupid thing," Lucy whispered to herself frustrated. But she already knew the answer. She thought that Natsu hadn't cared when he left her. She knew he doesn't love her or will ever. "Why am I in love with an idiot like him?"

Then Lucy heard running behind her. Lifting her head and looking towards the direction where the running was coming from Lucy felt something crush her lips. It was warm. She felt arms wrap around her protectively. Lucy opened her eyes in shock to see Natsu in front of her. Natsu is kissed her.

When Natsu pulled away he stared at Lucy scared to see her reaction. But all her got was shock.

"Na..Na…Natsu?" Lucy stuttered trying to regain her voice. She can't believe what just happened. Natsu came running after her and he kissed her. Natsu bent his head down so his forhead is touching Lucy's.

"I am sorry Lucy. I promise I will never leave you alone again." He breathed smiling sadly at her. Lucy couldn't help, but smile back.

"I forgive you," She breathed and smashed her lips again with his. Natsu was shocked at first trying to put together what was happening but then he deepened the kiss.

An elderly coupled walked by the teenagers and smiled. Remembering what young love was like. Knowing that that would probably end soon, but little did they know that this love was the kind that lasted forever.

It all started with an apology and ended with a kiss.

* * *

**So what you think?**

**Review plz tell me wat you think? :D**


	2. beach confessions

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews I am so glad you like my story :D haha I am so excited for this story its going to be funny :D**

**Couple: Lucy and Natsu :D**

_Lucy: Why are you using me and Natsu again?_

**Because I can and I want to! You belong together *sings while jumping up and down***

_Natsu: But Lucy is my Nakuma! She will never think of me like that. Right Lucy? *_**turns to question Lucy***

_Lucy:Uhmmmmm…well… *_**blushes***

**Ahhh ha I knew it! *happy dance* you love him! ooooh I knew it I knew it * Starts dancing like crazy and singing* **

_Happy: Lilmissshortie1 doesn't own Fairy Tail or it's characters! Aye!_

_

* * *

_

**Rated: T**

B for Beach

"Lucy come on! We want to play volleyball!" Ezra Scarlet yelled to the stellar spirit mage who was currently tanning on the towel. They decided to spend the day at the beach for the day off. It was Lucy's idea for time to relax and Ezra couldn't help but agree with her best girlfriend.

"Coming!" Lucy sang sitting up. Lucy stretched widely as she has been laying down tanning for quite awhile. While Lucy stretched she noticed two teenage boys stop in their tracks to stare at her. She smile and stood up making sure there isn't any sand on her brand new red bikini. The bikini had orange flames on it. Lucy chose it to impress Natsu today, but sadly the boy was too dense to notice.

When Lucy got to Ezra ,who had on a grey bikini with swords as the designs, they immediately started talking and laughing while making their way to the volleyball net where her other two teammates were waiting for them.

"It is my serve," Natsu yelled glaring at the ice mage who wouldn't give him the volleyball.

"No it is not! It is my serve!" Gray yelled back at Natsu. The two at their forehead touching glaring at each other.

"Oi Natsu! What is this about," Natsu and Gray immediately broke apart and starting acting like best friends when they heard Ezra's voice.

"Nothing Ezra! We weren't fighting!" Natsu said franticly while smiling really wide with his arm around Gray.

"No we weren't I just wanted to give him the ball for him to serve first." Gray said smiling and grabbing the volleyball. "Here Natsu take it you can serve first."

"No no you serve first it's alright with me," Natsu said smiling pushing the ball back to Gray. Lucy can tell how both guys were getting angry already ,but trying to hold it in for Ezra was there watching them.

"No No! You can take it," Gray said smiling shoving the volleyball really hard at Natsu. Natsu eyes glared dangerously at Gray who glared back at the dragon slayer.

"Oh no," Lucy mumbled knowing what is about to come. Lucy looked to her right to see that Ezra already left. "Ezra?"

"She went to go get some food with some boys who offered to pay," A certain blue flying cat exclaimed. He was right in back of Lucy and she had not noticed him. Lucy shrieked and went to move away, but tripped on something causing her to land on her butt on the hot sand.

"AAhhhh it's hot," Lucy shrieked running past the two fighting teens to the water. While Lucy ran Happy couldn't help ,but laugh at her.

"Lucy is a weirdo," Happy teased in between laughs.

"I am not weird!" Lucy yelled from the water. She felt relaxed there so she decided to swim for a little while.

The day went on Natsu went with Happy to look for some fire food while Gray was with Ezra sitting at the beach just watching and making fun of the people that passed them. In the meanwhile Lucy decided to go grab some seashells with Plue.

"Hey! Would you like help picking up seashells?"A dark masculine voice said. Lucy looked up from where she was bending down on the floor to see that the boy in front of her was one of the teenagers she saw earlier staring at her. She got up slowly studying him.

"You want to help me pick up shells like little kids?" she questioned raising an eyebrow. The boy chuckled and ran her hand through his blue hair which was still wet. He had a good looking face and you can see that he works out a lot because his bare chest showed his built tan chest perfectly. Lucy started to check him out not knowing that there was a certain fire mage not far away glaring at the boy.

"Yeah I guess I do! Just to spend some time with a pretty girl like yourself," He said smiling at Lucy. Lucy felt the heat on her cheeks rising.

"Hehe, I'm Lucy," Lucy giggled holding her arm out to the boy smiling widely.

"I'm Riku," He said shaking Lucy's hand. Lucy blushed at the boy's smiling face.

While Lucy and Riku went on talking and picking up shells Gray and Ezra watched in amusement at the flaming dragon slayer glaring at Riku.

"Oh this should be fun to watch," Ezra said amused to the smirking Gray as they watched Natsu.

"I never knew Natsu could be so jealous," Gray said laughing.

Natsu stared at the boy who was laughing with Lucy. _'My Lucy'_ he thought. '_Wait when did I ever call Lucy mine?' _

"OOooh Lucy likes him," Happy mumbled. He knew about his best friends feelings towards the girl even if he didn't know about it himself. Happy looked at his best friend worriedly.

Natsu just stared glaring as the two teen in front of him talked and laughed. Then he saw go to put his hand around Lucy and Natsu was immediately pissed. He charged toward them angrily. Determined to get his Lucy back.

"Oh this can't be good?" Happy mumbled as he watched his best friend charge into something without thinking. Like always ,but this time it's different from the other times. He is letting his jealously control his actions.

Happy, Ezra, and Gray can only watch in utter shock at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"I would like to read your book some time," Riku said to Lucy. Lucy looked at him shocked.

"Re..Really?" Lucy looked at his smiling face. She like Riku ,but not the same way as she loved Natsu. She couldn't help ,but wish it was Natsu not him. _'But Natsu only sees me as nakuma. Nothing more.'_ Lucy thought sadly.

"Are you ok?" Riku asked noticing the change of moods in the blonde. He studied her worried. She looked so sad. Riku couldn't help, but move his arm to put around her comfortingly. As Riku's arm was going to come in contact with Lucy's shoulders he felt a very hot hand clamp down on his arm shoving it away from Lucy with force. Riku looked up to see a pink haired boy looking at him furiously.

"Who are you?" Natsu growled at the blue haired boy. Natsu moved to stand in front of a shocked Lucy protectively.

"Who are you?" Riku growled back at Natsu.

"I'm Lucy's boyfriend," Natsu stated. Everyone looked at Natsu shocked. Ezra who was eating her strawberry cheesecake started choking. Gray started to freak not knowing whether to hit her in the back or run before she gets pissed.

"Oh..sorry man I didn't know she had a boyfriend," Riku said backing away. After getting a few feet away Riku turned around and ran down the beach. Natsu looked at him run pleased with himself for getting rid of him.

Lucy stared in shock at the back of Natsu's head.

_'Did he just say I was his girlfriend?'_ Lucy thought. _'Did he really think of me like that?'_

Natsu turned around grinning widely at Lucy thinking of what to say.

"Natsu did you mean…?" Lucy asked softly unsure. Natsu looked at her then started laughing.

"haha look at your face Lucy. You look so funny," Natsu said laughing. When Ezra saw Natsu laughing at Lucy after what she just ask she went to go charge toward him. ready to kill him.

_'Natsu you so owe me'_ Gray thought as he ran towards Ezra tackling her down to pin her down.

"Gray get off of me! I am going to kill him!" Ezra hissed as she tried to claw her way through the sand to Natsu. She wanted to kill him. How could Natsu do that to Lucy?

"No just watch what's going to happen next," Gray yelled at Ezra. He knew he would regret doing all this later, but he is waiting as much as everyone else for Natsu to admit he loves Lucy.

Happy was already away getting fish to eat. He was to hungry to keep watching.

Lucy looked at the laughing Natsu getting more and more pissed at him. She couldn't believe him. Lucy looked at him laughing even harder. She couldn't take it anymore. Lucy lifted her hand and slapped him really hard across the face and stomped passed him.

Lucy was walking past Natsu when she was stopped by a hand. She turned to see it was Natsu holding her hand stopping from leaving him. Lucy stared at Natsu wide eyed as he looked at her with a serious expression.

"Lucy," He whispered as he pulled his face closer to hers. Lucy stared in shock at him. Their faces were only an inch apart. "Lucy" Natsu whispered again lifting his left hand to caress her cheek. Lucy felt her heart beat faster and faster. Was this really happening.

Ezra and Gray stared at the teens in front of them smiling. Ezra was still on the floor with Gray pinning and she couldn't help, but blush at the thought of it. Gray noticed Ezra's blush and got off immediately her much to her discontent. They sat next to each other closer than normal and watched Natsu stare into Lucy's eyes.

'_Why hasn't he kissed her yet?'_ Ezra and Gray thought at the same time.

"Damn it Natsu! Just kiss her already!" Gray yelled getting pissed at his friend's hesitation.

Natsu heard Gray yell at him and was annoyed. Why doesn't he mind his own business?

"Because he cares," Lucy whispered. Her breath smelled like peppermint through Natsu's nose. Natsu looked at her shocked wondering if Lucy read his mind, but she didn't she just knows and loves Natsu so much that to her it felt like she was part of him all the time.

Natsu soon grew impatient of looking at Lucy. Not that he doesn't mind he loves her more than anything. He just wanted to kiss her really bad.

Lucy felt the same way. Both waiting for someone to start. Both scared on each other's reactions.

Lucy stared more into Natsu dark eyes. As he stared at her brown eyes.

Natsu swears he saw her showing all her love to him through her eyes. That was all he needed to show her how much he loves her. Natsu moved his hand on the back of Lucy's neck and pushed her face forward while he was leaning. Their lips came together. Both in sync as their mouths moved. Lucy never felt anything like it before. She felt so warm and safe in Natsu's arms like if they were made for her. Natsu felt Lucy kiss him back as their mouths moved Natsu felt warmer and happy. He never knew what it was like to love someone before. Now he found someone to love forever no matter what.

Gray and Ezra watched their best friends finally give into their feelings. They smiled at their happiness.

Gray thought watching both of them happy was worth any beating that Ezra will give him, but he couldn't help but feel feelings towards the scarlet mage. Her hair blowing in the wind. Her smile as she watched her friends joy. Gray couldn't help but move his hand towards her lacing his fingers with hers. Not caring anymore on what she might do.

Ezra was shocked when she felt Gray's hand on hers, but she smiled she knew that she was having growing feelings towards the ice mage. Ezra laced her fingers with his and they smiled at each other. Turning back to the sunset that they watched together.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy broke apart from their kiss sighing in content. Both still in embrace resting their foreheads together.

"What took you so long?" Lucy whispered. She was so happy.

"I don't know, but now I know I will never hesitate again," Natsu answered smiling.

No one will ever forget the day that they had at the beach. So much confessions and feelings came out.

* * *

**awww i love this story it is so cute :D **

**it has a little of Gray and Ezra in it to :D**

**who should the next pairing be for next chapter?**

**plz review and tell me haha i need ideas lol remember next chapter is letter C **


	3. Chasing the Demon

**Hey guys lol :D thanks for all your amazing reviews :D**

**Well in this story the couple is … *Sees Natsu and Lucy walking hand in hand* OMG I KNEW IT! YOUR TOGETHER YAY! * Starts dancing and singing in joy***

_Lucy: Told you Natsu it would work!_ ***Takes her hand out of Natsu's and both start laughing***

**What? *Starts crying* your not together?**

_Natsu: Nope! _***Sticks out tongue***_ we just did this as a joke. _***Starts laughing* **

**YOUR GUYS ARE SO MEAN *starts crying* EZRA! LUCY AND NATSU ARE BEING MEAN..**

_Ezra: WHAT!_ *** Swords appear all around her pointing towards Lucy and Natsu***

_Lucy and Natsu: Ahhhh!_** *Runs away with Ezra and swords chasing them***

**Happy? May you?**

_Happy: Lilmissshortie1 doesn't own fairy tail or it's characters…Can I have fish?_

**Yes here you go! *hands him a fish***

_Happy: Aye! _***Flies away happily eating his fish***

**

* * *

**

**Rated: T**

**Couples: Mirajane and Fried**

**C for Chasing_**

"Mira! I want a fire whiskey." Natsu exclaimed to the white haired woman currently cleaning the counter.

"Coming up, Natsu!" She yelled back smiling at the fire mage at his table with his friends. Mira smiled as she saw Gray kiss Ezra in the cheek who interne blushed at her boyfriend. Mira remembered how young love is when she was young. Everything was a complicated mess.

**Flashback**

"Ezra I want to fight you!" yelled at 17 year old white haired girl.

"No! I don't want to fight you know the rules," Ezra said waving off the fuming girl going back to eat her strawberry cake.

As Ezra was a about to take her first bite a black energy ball came and blew up her table along with her cake. Ezra stared at where her cake was getting angry at the girl that did it.

"My strawberry cake," Ezra whispered in horror. Her anger rising more. "MIRA!" she yelled at the top of her lungs ex-quiping (I don't know how to spell it sorry lol) for two long swords to appear on her hands. She turned towards a smiling Mirajane. Mirajane was bored all day and she wanted to fight with the so called Titania.

"Oi Natsu! Don't…" Gray couldn't even finish his words as he noticed Ezra pissed. Gray immediately ran for cover with Natsu who noticed to.

"Mira you should have not done that," Ezra hissed dangerously at her older rival who was standing there in her demon takeover glory.

"Hahahaha, You can't do anything," Mirajane said laughing deviously.

This pissed Ezra off even more and she charged towards the demon takeover mage. Chairs went fling. Tables where breaking. Where ever these two fought. They kept going no matter what. Neither wanted to lose.

"Natsu …im…scared!" Happy told his best friend why he was moving out of the way of the chairs and the other objects that flew in the air.

"Me too…" Natsu said to his friend shaking. Gray nodded in agreement. Both were too scared to look behind the table at the fighting girls.

"YOUR STARTING TO PISS ME OFF," Ezra yelled changing into her knight armor. Swords swirling all around her. Both girls were panting for air. Both tired. The guild looked a wreak due to their fighting.

"Bring it," Mira challenged laughing. While during her laughing Mira didn't notice Ezra already charging for her.

Ezra slammed into Mira sending them both through the wall. The huge hole appeared where they slammed through. Ezra got up with ease while Mira stayed lying on the ground groaning in pain.

"Next time don't mess with my strawberry cake," Ezra hissed while she walked back inside the guild through the whole. No one would dare go talk to Ezra as Gray made that mistake. Ezra punch gray so hard that it sent him flying out of the roof of the guild.

Mirajane got up back in her original form pissed and with a headache.

"Mirajane? Are you alright?" Mira looked up to growl at the voice that asked her, but she stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart beating faster as she looked at his face. "Mira," Fried asked again extending his hand to the white haired beauty.

Mira regained her composure and pushed Fried's hand away standing on her own. Fried looks at the girl of his dreams with worried eyes. He was going to ask her if she was alright again, but he was cut off by her glaring face at him.

"What do you want, Fried?" Mira hissed. She didn't mean to be mean she actually likes Fried a lot, but relationships are for weaklings. She is not weak. She must not like Fried. And she is also embarrassed that she lost to the likes of Ezra.

"I just came to ask if you are all right." He said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Mira growled and went back inside the guild. She knew the worst thing was to run away. She will look weak. Mira ignored Fried the rest of the day. Even the worried glances from Fried.

Fried was worried about Mira all day. She ignored him. She wouldn't even glance at him. Fried was worried about Mira lately. This was the 5th time this week Mira picked a fight with Ezra and lost. It would always seem like she is distracted. Fried watched as Mira trudged out of the guild gloomily. He wants to go after her and demand answers, but he can't he is too afraid.

Mirajane made her way out of the guild sadly. She felt Fried's eyes on her as she walked, but she completely ignored them. Why does she feel so weak? She is always trying to prove that she is not weak ever since Cana found out she liked Fried and called her weak for liking him. She can't help it. So she decided to fight Ezra all this week to prove she is not weak, but that doesn't help. She would go home with bruises and pain. She would feel weaker. Mira arrived home to see her little brother, Elfman, on the couch sleeping and her little sister Lisanna nowhere to be found.

"She must be with that idiot Natsu," Mira mumbled to herself. Knowing her little sister's friendship with the dragonslayer. Mira didn't mind at all. Natsu made her happy ,but she would still not like it for Natsu is the idiot that would usually get hurt. Mira knew about Lisanna's crush on Natsu. She knew that her sister loved him ever since Happy came, but sadly Natsu doesn't feel the same way for her. Mira knew and as much as she wanted to beat Natsu for making her sister cry for him she couldn't. Lisanna made her promise. Lisanna is weak and so she needs Mira. Mira is the strong one. "Love makes people weak,"

Mira made sure to make a quick dinner for her younger siblings before heading to bed.

It's been weeks already and the same routine went by. Mira would fight Ezra and would lose. Fried looked at Mira with worried eyes as she would ignore her. Mira didn't want to be near him. She thought that if she was away long enough that her feelings would leave, but they never did.

"Mirajane!" Mira turned around to see Fried running towards her. His long light green hair swaying as he ran. Oh how she wished she can run her fingers through that hair and kiss him senselessly. Mira turned away from Fried and stalked away cursing at herself for thinking that. She is not weak.

Mira felt a hand grab hers making her stop. Mira turned around to beat the person who dared to stop her, but was stopped when she saw Fried.

"Mira….Why are you avoiding me?" Fried asked her worriedly. Mira would love to jump into his arms and hold him tight, but she couldn't. She is not weak she kept saying to herself.

"Nothing now leave me alone," Mira growled and ran home. She felt bad for leaving Fried there just staring at her back running but she didn't care. She needed to get ready to go on a S-class mission with Elfman and Lisanna. Lisanna is so excited since this is her first mission, but Mira is still not sure about letting her go. Lisanna convinced her otherwise.

It's been weeks since Fried seen Mira last. Ever since her ran after her after she left the guild before her mission with her brother and sister. It was a dangerous mission and Fried didn't want her to go. He was worried about her, but now he is even more worried.

News traveled fast about Lisanna's death and everyone is in pain. No one is the same anymore. Not even Natsu he stopped bother Gray. For the past weeks everyone wondered what happened to the demon takeover girl. She was missing. The only person that knew where she was is Elfman who kept telling everyone that she is just thinking that she needs time. How much time does she need? Fried was getting impatient he wanted to tell Mira that he loved her before the mission and now he needs to tell her. He wants to hold her and let her express herself to him.

Then today she came to the guild. Everyone turned to look at the white haired girl slam the door open walking through the guild in her usual attire. Fried stared at her as she sat down by herself ordering a drink. From far away Fried noticed the drink and gasped. Mira is drinking alcohol and she was already on her third cup. Fried looked at her worried. He didn't know she drank that much.

"Mira are you alright?" Fried asked when he got to her. He was worried about the girl of his dreams. She turned to look at Fried. He noticed that she hasn't slept in days by the bags under her eyes. Her skin looked paler than normal. Fried stared at her shocked she looked horrible, but still beautiful in his eyes.

"Go away Fried. I don't want to talk," Mira hissed and turned back to her cup.

"No," Fried stated as he sat down next to Mira. He didn't care if she beated him or anything. He just wants to be next to her letting her know he is here for her. He didn't know is that Mira actually wanted him there. Mira wanted Fried to hold her and comfort her. She didn't care if it made her weak she just wants to cry in his arms.

They stayed sitting next to each other the rest of the day. None would leave. None wanted to anyway. Master told them to close up the guild themselves and they were left alone just the two of them.

Mira grew uncomfortable and stood up to leave. She was scared to see what would happen if she stayed longer with him. Mira was halfway to the guild doors when she was stopped by his voice.

"Mira wait," Fried called. He didn't want her to leave he want to tell her how he felt. He wants to hold her and comfort her.

"Yeah?" Mira asked hesitating a little. She turned and looked at Fried curiously as he came closer to her. Fried was now in front of her standing. He looked at her with loving eyes. Mira blushed at his closeness. He smelled so good to her.

"I need to tell you something important," Fried breathed. His heart was racing getting ready to tell her. He can't believe he is doing this.

"I..I…can't…I got to …go," Mira stuttered backing up a little to run home. _'Why the hell am I so weak in front of him?'_

"No," Fried yelled grabbing Mira's hand stopping her from leaving. He is going to tell her how he really felt and she is going to listen, hopefully. "Mira I need to tell you something important and I want you to listen and listen carefully,"

Mira only nodded in amazement at Fried. He wasn't scared of her like everyone else. He was always there for her.

"Good." He continued smiling at her now. "Mira I know it's been hard, but I want you to know that I am here for you I will always be here for you no matter what…. Because…because…"

Mira listened to Fried carefully waiting for him to say the words. She didn't care if she was weak anymore she wanted him. She needed him.

"Damn it," Fried cursed frustrated because he can't find a way to tell the girl of his dreams just 3 simple words.

"Fried? …I should go," Mira breathed sadly. She wanted him to say it, but she is scared to hear it and what she might do. Mira turned to walk away.

_'No No she can't go!'_ Fried yelled in his head he needed to tell her. This is his chance. He watched her walking yelling at himself. He needed to tell her. He nee…

"DAMN IT ,MIRA! I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Fried yelled at the top of his lungs. He felt relief that he finally said it. He looked up to see Mira stopping in her place.

"What took you so long?" Mira whispered letting her tears fall.

"You kept running away from me. You know it is not easy chasing after a Demon." Fried said as he made his way to her. Mira laughed sadly and turned to him.

"I didn't want to be weak by falling in love with you," She whispered truthfully. Fried was now in front of her. He cupped her cheek making her look at him.

"You will never be weak no matter what," he whispered and kissed Mira with so much love and passion that kept in for the past weeks.

For the rest of the night Fried listened and comforted Mira as she cried about her sister. He was there for her. He would hold her when she broke down crying. Mira realized something that she should have realized sooner.

Love doesn't make you weak..

It makes you stronger…

And Fried made her stronger. She no longer felt weak for falling in love with him.

Their love is strong and will always be.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT ;D I PERSONALLY THOUGHT IT WAS SO CUTE..**

**BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**O AND THANKS TO Ultrawolfie FOR THE IDEA... **

**:D REVIEW PLZ...TELL ME ANY OTHER COUPLE YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ NEXT :D REMEMBER THE NEXT LETTER IS 'D' **


	4. dancing under the influence of love 3

**Hey guys lol :D thanks for all your amazing reviews :D I am so glad you like my story :D **

**Well now that Ezra taught Lucy and Natsu a lesson about messing with my emotions. I think there will be no more interruptions :D**

_Ezra: LILMISSSHORTIE1! *_**Comes charging angrily towards me***

**Yes? *Starts shaking* **

_Ezra: WHY THE HELL YOU PUTTING ME WITH GRAY!_

_Gray: Yeah, why would you put me with her?_

_Ezra: What is that suppose to mean? You don't want me? _***Glares daggers at Gray***

_Gray: No..no ..I…didn't mean…it…like ..that. _***Starts shaking crazily***

_Ezra: WHAT! YOU DON'T THINK I AM GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? _***Swords appear all around her. pointing to Gray***

_Gray:…. _***turns to me* **_Save me please… _***Whispers as Ezra drags him away still yelling at him***

**What just happened? * Confused * Well I guess back to the story…**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters… only the out of chacter (oc) in this chapter…**

**

* * *

**

**Couple: Natsu x Lucy , Gray x Ezra, Mira x Fried, Wendy x Romeo , Levy x Gajeel…..( Ok I know it's a lot of characters but I got so much request for different characters. So I decided to put them all together in this story..then later I would do each couple one by one…plz tell me what you think)**

**Rated: T **

**D for Dancing**

Today was a long and boring day for everyone at the guild. There hasn't been a job on the job request board for 3 days now. Everyone just sits around the guild bored and in need for something to do. Everyone except for a certain dragonslayer and ice mage who won't stop fighting.

"GRAY!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs as he charged for the shirtless ice mage with his fist on fire. Gray dodged his attack only by a little, but ran into a table causing it to break.

Lucy who was sitting on the bar with her elbows on the counter sat there rubbing her temples due to the growing headache that she was getting again because of the two idiots behind her fighting.

"Lucy are you alright?" Lucy opened her eyes to the little blue haired girl who asked the question. Wendy looked at her friend worried wondering if she was alright. Wendy noticed Lucy would cringe at every loud noise and would rub her temples. She has been doing that for two days now. Wendy noticed it at first when she came home from a mission with Juvia and Charle. Now that Wendy and Charle live with Lucy they became really close and Wendy considers Lucy as her sister. Lucy feels the same way and would sometimes be overprotective of the young sky dragonslayer.

"Oh..I'm fine Wendy! Don't worry about me," Lucy replied giving Wendy a weak smile, but soon turned to a groan when Natsu shoved Gray to the end of the bar causing it to make a really loud noise. Wendy looked at Lucy with more concern. She wanted to heal her ,but she knew the stellar mage would refuse.

"NATSU YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT," Gray yelled and slammed into Natsu who was a few feet away from him standing. They both slammed into more tables. Mirajane just finished serving Levy and Gajeel some drinks and went back behind the bar counter.

"Lucy are you alright?" Mira asked looking worried at her blonde friend. Mira looked at Wendy questioningly.

"Yeah I am fine don't worry. You guys." Lucy answered again with her fake smile. Her head was pounding so bad and Gray and Natsu were making it worse.

"Are you sure? I can heal you if you want?" Wendy asked hesitatingly. She wanted to help her and take away the pain.

"No Wendy. I am fine I am certain," Lucy gasped. Mira raised her eyebrow at the girl not believing her.

"Lucy! Let Wendy heal you. She wants to help you," Mira said with concern in her voice.

"No. I am seriously fine you guys. Don't wo…." Lucy was stopped short when she heard a loud bang from the fighting boys causing her head to pound a lot harder. Lucy grew tired of their fighting and was starting to get angry. _'Why whenever Ezra is not here they fight like mad men' _she thought.

No one even knew what the boys were fighting about and Lucy is starting to grow tired of it. While everyone else in the guild didn't mind. The sounds of the clashes and the breaks started getting louder. Lucy would cringe more and more as her headache grew. Wendy and Mira looked at Lucy getting worried for Natsu and Gray. They were really going to get it if they don't stop.

"GRAY YOU ASSHOLE," Natsu yelled. Doing a Dragon Roar on Gray who intern sent ice dragon in the same direction. The clash of the magic made a really loud explosion making Lucy come to her breaking point. She stood up so fast that her stool fell down. Wendy and Mira flinched back at the look on their friends face. She looked scarier that Ezra right now.

Sadly the boys were still fighting not noticing Lucy standing only a few feet away from them.

"STOP FIGHTING NOW! YOUR STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs. Her head still hurting. Natsu and Gray stopped in the middle of punching each other and turned to stare at Lucy shocked. Everyone in the guild looked shocked at her. "I swear if you don't stop fight I will get Loki and Taurus out of the spirit world to help me kick your butts so bad that you will not be able to stand in years," Lucy threatened glaring at the two boys.

Gray and Natsu cringe back from Lucy feeling very scared of her. She was scarier than Ezra just now. Everyone in the guild went back to what they were doing. Cana went back to her barrel. Levy went back with talking to Gajeel. Nastu and Gray walked in back of Lucy who walked back to sit on where she was at the bar again.

"Lucy drink this," Mira said handing Lucy a drink with a weird white liquid in it. Lucy looked at Mira questionably but then obliged to the older mages demand.

The liquid seeped inside Lucy's mouth. It felt so cold and warm at the same time, if that was possible. Then Lucy felt a tingly feeling in her head and her headache vanished just like that. Lucy smiled happily that the headache was finally gone.

"Ahh, thanks Mira," Lucy breathed smiling at her. "What was in that?"

"Oh.. It was actually Wendy," Mira said a little embarrassed. Lucy turned to Wendy sitting next to her on her right. Wendy looked at Lucy and smiled as Lucy went to hug Wendy. Lucy knew that Wendy put her magic in the drink to heal her headache.

"Thank you Wendy," Lucy whispered. Wendy smiled and hugged her back happy that she feels better.

"Lucy what's wrong you been in a bad mood since yesterday," Mira asked concerned. Lucy pulled away from Wendy and turned to look at Mira.

"I don't know I guess I am just really stress about there not being any jobs..and on what to do." Lucy said shrugging. Mira studied the blonde and then looked around the guild to notice that everyone was kinda down about the no jobs.

"Ahhh ha I got it," Mira said smiling.

Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, and Gray looked at the cheerful white haired beauty confused.

"I'll be right back," Mira said cheerfully as she ran upstairs towards Master's office.

"What was that about?" Natsu asked looking at Wendy. He was still scared to look at Lucy after her threat.

"I don't know," Wendy said. Then she turned to a bewildered Lucy.

"Oh no!" Lucy groaned letting her head fall on the counter top.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Gray asked worried about his friend.

"I think I know what Mira is planning." Lucy mumbled. Her friends looked at her confused still not knowing. Lucy knew Mirajane well enough by now to know what she is planning and it is not good.

**Meanwhile at Master's office**

Master Makarov was currently sitting on his desk top basking at the new fall line of the bikini catalog that he stole from Lucy. He looked at each model smiling widely. He turned the pages at each picture of the half naked girls.

"Master? May I come in?" Mira asked from behind the door. Makarov panicked and tried to franticly hide the magazine.

"Uhhh Yes .. yes come in Mirajane," Makarov said right after he made sure the magazine was put away for she not to see. Mira opened the door of the office and happily came inside the office. She then explained to Makarov her plan for tomorrow evening to help everyone cheer up. Makarov couldn't help ,but agree to the demon takeover's plan.

**The Next Day…**

Wendy, Charle, and Lucy arrived at the guild to see everyone surrounding the job board. Lucy looked at Ezra, who just came back, and saw that she was really happy. So was Bisca and Levy.

'_What's going on?' _Wendy thought. She looked up to see that Lucy was already heading to the job board and went to follow her.

When Lucy finally got to the job board after pushing through many of her guild mates who were talking excitedly she looked confused at the single sheet of paper that is in the middle of the board. Lucy and Wendy leaned in closer to read the paper.

_TONIGHT IS THE FIRST EVER! FAIRY TAIL PROM…_

_ FOOD! DRINKS! AND MUSIC! _

_ A GREAT WAY TO LET GO AND RELAX! STRESS FREE.._

_ DRESS NICELY! AND BRING A DATE..._

_ PROM STARTS AT 8 SHARP.. PLEASE EVERYONE COME!_

"A prom?" Charle said confused when she read the paper. She didn't really see the point for everyone getting excited for something so silly. Charle watched as Lucy and Wendy jumped excitedly about getting something to wear and a date. Charle rolled her eyes at the girls and walked to the nearest not crowded table to sit.

"uhmm Charle?" Charle looked behind her to see the blue haired cat walking on the table to her with what looked like a bouquet of fish. "Will you go with me?" Happy asked shakily. He nervously extended his paw out to hand Charle the flowers.

"Oh tomcat..Why would I want to go to a silly dance for immature people to be dancing close with no concern of personal space," She said with her nose in the air and eyes closed crossing her arms. Happy looked down sadly at her answer.

"Oh ok…" Charle watched as Happy walked off to the end of the table dropping the fish on the way. She started to feel guiltily towards the male cat.

"Wait." Charle called out. Happy turned around looking at the white cat that he loves. "I'll go with you Happy. As long as you wear a suit and smell nice. Not like fish,"

"Yay!" Happy said happily (haha Ironic :D) and flew away to go tell Natsu the good news. Charle stared at the cat flying away with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe that she started to have feelings for the male cat.

**At Lucy's and Wendy's apartment…**

Lucy was going through her closest thinking of what to wear. Wendy sat on her bed giggling at her sister figure freaking out about a dress.

"Wendy do you have a dress?" Lucy asked the giggling dragonslayer on her bed. Lucy loves Wendy like a little sister so she wants her to have fun to.

"Ohh I haven't thought about that.." Wendy mumbled looking down at her feet sadly. The truth is that she wasn't planning on going because she doesn't have a date. She thought since she was only 14 that she was to young. Lucy turned around with her hands on her hips.

"and why didn't you?" Lucy questioned. She raised her eyebrow at the girl. Lucy knew Wendy for 2 years now. She wants her to have fun and live her life to the fullest. That means this dance to. Lucy is so excited for it and she wants Wendy to be excited to.

"Well….Lucy I don't have a date and I think I am to young to go," Wendy said truthfully. Lucy looked shocked at her.

"That is bullshit," Lucy blurted out. Wendy put up her head and stared at the blonde shocked. She never heard her curse before.

"Lucy I think your hanging with Natsu to much," Wendy pointed out laughing at Lucy's red face because of the mention of the pink haired boy. Lucy is in love with Natsu, but doesn't know how to tell him. She doesn't want to ruin their friendship anyways Lucy knows Natsu only likes her as nakuma nothing more.

"Ok smarty pants lets go," Lucy retorted grabbing Wendy's hand and running out the door of their apartment.

"Wher where ar are we going," Wendy stuttered struggling in her run while Lucy pulled her giggling. Lucy turned her head still running and looked at Wendy smiling.

"To get you a date and a beautiful dress of course," Lucy said smiling. Wendy couldn't help, but smile at the blonde girl. She is always helping her no matter what. Now Wendy came up with the best idea to help the blonde back.

**Few hours later… only 4 hours until dance..**

Wendy and Lucy made it back to the apartment to get ready for the dance. Wendy went excited in her room with Charle to get ready for their dates. While Lucy walked to her room with a smile. She is happy she could help Wendy with picking a beautiful dress. She is glad that Romeo finally asked Wendy. Lucy knew about his crush on the little dragonslayer and she encouraged him to ask her when she spotted him.

"But what did Wendy do with Romeo for 2 hours?" Lucy whispered. She was in a shop looking for a dress for Wendy with Charle when Wendy came in and told them that her and Romeo were going to guild really fast. Lucy said it was alright and told Charle to go with her. Charle agreed and they left Lucy to search for the perfect dress and shoes for Wendy. When Lucy finally found it she bought it and went outside to see Wendy and Charle just coming back from the guild with a big smile on their faces.

"uhmm maybe gave them something." Lucy said with a shrug and made her way to the closet. She was a little upset about not having a date, but she is not going to let that bring her down.

Lucy hummed to herself as she went to her closet to pick out a dress, but was interrupted when she heard the door bell.

"Coming," she sang taking out the dress she is going to wear and set it carefully on the bed. Lucy ran to the door as the door bell kept ringing fast. " I said I was coming so chill," Lucy sighed annoyed now. Maybe she is hanging with Natsu to much.

Lucy opened the door to see a fidgeting Natsu there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Na..Natsu?" Lucy said shocked. Wendy and Charle peered through their room door to see their plan go into effect.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu said nervously scratching the back of his head. He pushed the flowers to Lucy. "uhmm these are for you,"

"Oook?" Lucy grabbing the flowers and made her way inside to put them in water. Natsu followed nervously behind her and closed the door. He noticed Wendy at her room door looking at him with her thumbs up. "So is there anything you need Natsu? Because this is weird no offense you usually come through my window. And annoy me" Lucy looked up at Natsu who blushed and looked at his feet.

"Do you want me to do that?" Natsu asked still looking at his feet.

"No no ," Lucy said laughing nervously. They air felt thick and akward as the two stared in silence.

"Lucy" Natsu whispered looking at Lucy in the eyes. Her honey brown looked at him curiously. Natsu felt his heart go faster. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at Natsu shocked. Did he just ask her out? Lucy couldn't believe it. Wendy looked at Natsu with a proud smile.

"as friends.. I mean.. you know nakuma," Natsu stuttered as he looked around. Wendy looked at Natsu with disbelief and gave herself a face palm. Lucy's heart sank at Natsu's words. She thought he wanted to be more.

"Yeah sure Natsu. No problem." Lucy replied her voice breaking a little. Natsu didn't seem to notice because he was already half way out the door.

"I'll meet you at the guild at 8," Natsu yelled from outside. Wendy and Lucy stared at the door in shock. Lucy sighed and walked back to her room. Wendy stared at Lucy's closed door worried.

"Why would Natsu do that?" Wendy whispered turning back around to Charle who was sitting on the bed.

"Probably the boy is not yet ready to tell the girl his really feelings yet." Charle shrugged. The truth was that Charle was actually worried for the blonde. She never liked seeing her sad. She grew to respect her for taking care of Wendy and her.

"You're probably right. He will tell her when he is ready. As Lucy will tell him when she is ready!" Wendy said smiling. She and Charle continued to get ready for the rest of the day. Lucy brought Cancer to help the two girls with their hair and makeup as Charle watched to approve the look.

**8 p.m. at the guild..Dance time!**

"Where is Lucy!" Natsu grumbled as he kicked a rock in front of the guild. He hated that Mirajane made him look nice for the dance or prom. He was waiting for 10 minutes now and was getting really impatient. As was Happy who was waiting for Charle in his little suit that Mirajane got for him.

"Where is Charle?" Happy mumbled upset to. He was excited to impress Charle with his suit.

"Wendy!" Romeo called running past the feline and dragonslayer to his date. Natsu looked up and froze in shock. His heart beating faster. Happy felt the same way.

"Romeo!" Wendy called happily as she ran in her light blue dress that was up to her knee. She had her hair half up half down and she had cloud earrings that matched her dress. Her white sandals hit the ground as she ran to her date. Wendy hugged Romeo and walked into the guild hand in hand with him.

Natsu didn't really pay attention. His attention was mostly on Lucy. His mouth open and all his feelings for her came rushing in. Lucy looked so beautiful in his eyes. Lucy walked with her long red silk strapless dress that hung down on all the right places showing her amazing curves. The dress had a slit starting at her right thigh going down her leg. Showing her whole right leg and a small belt that is wrapped her thigh with her keys. Her red high heels clanking against the ground. Her curls on her hair bouncing as she walked.

"Is that Lucy?" Happy muttered to Natsu not sure if the blonde beauty in front of them was her. Natsu couldn't talk all he could do was nod to the blue feline.

"Hey guys!" Lucy exclaimed waving at them. She smiled at them when she got to them.

"Hey Lucy!" Happy greeted her. "Where is Charle?"

"Oh she said that she will be in a second she just get something," Lucy said back. "Nice suit by the way! You look cute! She will definitely love it" Lucy winked at the smiling cat.

"I'll wait for her inside," Happy exclaimed flying inside. When Happy left he left Natsu and Lucy by themselves looking around awkwardly.

"You look nice Natsu," Lucy said. She couldn't lie he did looked really good. He had on black jeans with black sneakers and a red dress up shirt with flames on the bottom. His hair the same way as always and his black sweat band still on his left hand.

"You to Lucy," Natsu said nervously_. 'What the hell is wrong with me? why am I so nervous espically to Lucy?'_

"Oi Natsu! Lucy!" Natsu turned around to noticed Gray and Ezra hand in hand at the guild entrance. Lucy waved at them. "You guys coming inside or what?"

"Yeah we are hold on," Lucy answered smiling. Ezra waved back to them then pulled Gray inside. "Come one Natsu" Lucy said happily as she grabbed Natsu's hand pulling him towards the guild doors. Natsu felt an warmer when Lucy grabbed his hand. He smiled at her and opened the door to the guild for her. "Thank you Natsu," Lucy blushed. Then she let out a gasp as she looked inside the guild. It is so beautiful. Natsu noticed Lucy's reaction and looked shocked inside the guild to. A smile fell on his face. It was the perfect setting for him to confess to Lucy.

The guild was decorated into ice and fire designs. It was beautiful. Hanging on the ceiling coming down are ice crystals. Ice carvings everywhere on each table. The decorations are blue and white everywhere. The dance floor was a different story. The dance floor was fire theme it had red and oranges all over the bottom. The stage had fire going up on either sides,but it is not burning anything.

"Wow it's so beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed in wonder. She looked around seeing all her friends talking and laughing. They are all dressed nicely.

"Yeah it is," Natsu whispered but he wasn't looking inside the guild no more. He was looking at Lucy with wonder. Lucy turned to him and smiled widely at him. His heart felt like it was burning his whole body. '_What is wrong with me' _He thought.

"Lu-chan!" Yelled Levy. Lucy waved at her and ran to her best friend. Natsu followed Lucy for he saw Gajeel with her.

"Levy –Chan! You look so beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed when she got to Levy. Levy blushed at Lucy's comment and looked down at her dress. Levy had on an orange halter dress that goes down to her knees. It hugs her chest then flows out from the waist down. She had on black heels and a black headband on her flowing curls.

"You to Lu-chan..Your hair looks great curly." The two girls went on with their conversations not knowing the two dragonslayers staring at them in wonder.

"So you brought Levy," Natsu teased Gajeel who turned red. "You like her"

"And you brought bunny girl," Gajeel retorted raising an eyebrow at the crimson boy in front of him. "You like her"

"And you like Levy!" Natsu said again he was getting pissed at the iron dragonslayer.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Gajeel hissed already getting pissed. "At least my girl knows how to fight"

"You asshole Lucy knows how to fight," Natsu growled defending his blonde friend. "She is a better fighter than Levy"

"You want to say that again," Gajeel said slamming his head forward. His forehead hitting Natsu's.

"Don't call Lucy weak!" Natsu growled pushing his forehead against Gajeel's with force.

"Don't call Levy weak!" Their heads clashing causing a friction and spark to ignite between the two hurting them.

"Ow!" They both said in unison pulling apart and rubbing their foreheads. Then a slow song played catching the girls attention.

"Natsu I want to dance!"

"Gajeel me to!" Both of the girls exclaimed catching the dragonslayers attention.

"Now?" They asked at the same time. The girls just smiled and nodded eagerly at the boys.

"Please Natsu?" Lucy begged batting her eyelashes at him. Natsu looked at Lucy's eyes begging and couldn't help ,but say yes.

"You're so whipped!" Gajeel exclaimed laughing at Natsu who was already walking with Lucy to the dance floor. Natsu heard Gajeels comment and turned to glare at him ,but Lucy pulled his arm harder heading to dance. Gajeel laughed harder at the boy. "He didn't even stand a chance."

"Gajeel I want to dance" Levy stated to him with her hands on her hips.

"I don't dance, sweetheart," Gajeel snorted at the girl.

"Fine I will go ask Jet or Droy. We could dance and maybe kiss.." Levy couldn't finish because Gajeel grabbed her hand dragging her to the dancefloor.

"There is no way in hell I will let that happen," He growled. Levy smiled in victory that her plan worked. When Gajeel got to the dance floor he twirled Levy to face him and they started dancing in rhythm next to Natsu and Lucy. Natsu notice Gajeel dancing with Levy and started laughing.

"You are whipped to man!" Natsu exclaimed between his breaths. Gajeel went to hit Natsu ,but Natsu grabbed a hold of Lucy's waist making them both twirl away from the angry iron dragonslayer.

"Is it really that bad to dance with me?" Levy asked sadly looking down. Gajeel was overcome with guilt as he saw her saddened. Gajeel put his arm around her waist holding her tighter to him. He knelt down his head and planted his lips against hers. Levy was shocked when he pulled away searching her eyes.

"Never I would rather dance with you than not be with you at all," He whispered. Levy smiled and leaned into his chest as they twirled around.

Mira watched from behind the bar at the scene in front of her. Everything is going great. Everyone was either happily dancing or talking. No one was stressed. She looked to see many couples dancing to the slow songs on the dance floor. Happy and Charle were dancing in the air with their wings stretched out. Wendy and Romeo were dancing under Marco's watchful eye. Cana was drinking on the table like always and Juvia was talking to everyone else happily while she glared at Ezra to scared to steal Gray from her. Mira watched in amusement as Ezra threatened Gray into dancing with her. Gray's pale face as he took Ezra's hand and lead her to the dance floor. Mira was shocked when she saw Gray lean in to kiss the Tiatania without her permission and out of the blue, but what surprised Mira the most was when she kissed him back. They both pulled apart smiling to each other.

"Mira?" Mira turned her attention in front of her to see Fried standing there with his hand stretched out to her. "Would you consider dancing with me?"

"If you were a man you would have already taken her," Elfman yelled from the other side of the guild. Mira laughed at her younger brother ease dropping on them.

"Yes Fried I will," Mira smiled taking his hand. Fried smiled back at the white haired beauty. He couldn't believe that he was actually nervous to ask her this whole time. Mira stepped out from the back with Fried's help revealing her long yellow v-neck dress. The dress flowed down her body with sparkles everywhere. Fried looked at her in wonder. She looked so beautiful in his eyes she looked like sunshine in his dark heart. She always was. Ever since that day she fought him the way she told him those words about being nakama's and family moved him.

Fried and Mira went to the dance floor dancing next to Wendy and Romeo. Wendy blushed as Romeo twirled her. She really liked him. Wendy looked around the dance floor for Lucy and Natsu so she can thank Lucy, but she didn't see them. Mira noticed the sky dragon slayer looking for the blonde mage. Mira tapped Wendy on the shoulder and pointed toward the door. Wendy looked at the door and smiled. Natsu was taking Lucy outside to tell her how he feels. Wendy smiled widely already knowing.

"He is ready" Wendy muttered smiling.

"What?" Romeo asked. Wendy looked at Romeo and smiled.

"Oh nothing.." She said and they continued to dance.

**Meanwhile outside….**

"Na..Natsu?" Lucy asked confused. Natsu told her to come with him and they were now on the way to fairy hills. Which is next to the guild.

"Hold on we are almost there." Natsu turned his head smiling at the blonde. He couldn't wait for her to see this. Natsu pulled Lucy to the top of the hill where a lone tree stood. The tree was big with so much leaves.

"Wow." Lucy exclaimed looking up. The stars were shining so bright the leaves of the tree rustled with the wind. Lucy shivered in the cold. Natsu noticed and wrapped his arms around her from behind her. Lucy blushed as she felt the warmth of his body. "Thanks"

"No problem," Natsu whispered in her ear. His hot breath hitting against her skin. Lucy shivered again under his touch. "Lucy there is something you need to know. and if you don't feel the same way it's fine. We can still be friends and pretend nothing happened."

Lucy's eyes widened knowing what he is going to say. She couldn't believe it. She focused her eyes to the stars in the sky praying that he predictions are correct.

"Lucy…I love you," Natsu whispered nervously. He couldn't believe he let it out. He hasn't been himself lately and he knows it's because of the blonde in his arms. "Lucy?" Natsu asked nervously as he didn't hear the blonde's reply for a while now. Lucy looked at the sky thanking the spirits that he finally said it. She didn't notice that Natsu turned so he was facing her now. His hands still around her waist as he tried to search in her eyes for something.

"Natsu, When did you start feeling this," She asked looking at him now. Natsu looked at her confused at first then he smiled.

"After the phantom attack when I rescued you from falling from the building. You cried about loving Fairy Tail and I just started to have feelings for you since then," Lucy looked at Natsu shocked. That was such a long time ago since that happened. He liked her since then. He is so different now that he is confessing to her.

"What took you so long to confess to me, dumbass?" Lucy chuckled. Natsu laughed at her response. "What?"

"You are seriously turning like me more and more." He breathed when he finished laughing.

"I know. I need to do something about that," Lucy muttered laughing. She looked at Natsu confused when he pulled away.

Natsu heard the soft music from the guild and he wanted more than anything to dance with Lucy right now under the stars. Natsu held out his hand to Lucy.

"Can I have this dance," He asked looking at Lucy's shocked face with amusement.

"What have you done with the real Natsu?" Lucy joked as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Natsu shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist protectively pulling her close to him. Their faces only a few inches apart as they danced in rhythm with the music.

"I don't know I guess this soft side of him only comes out when he is with you," Natsu whispered moving his face closer to Lucy's making their lips come into contact. Lucy responded happily and the two fought for dominance. Lucy and Natsu continued to dance and kiss under the stars thinking how perfect this day is to them. Never forgetting it. No one ever forgot the day love is in the air.

* * *

**Wow that was long! sorry if it seems to long...**

**Review :D**

**Tell me what you think ...**

**was it bad?**

**to chessy?**

**ahhh need to know! lol soryy :'( **


	5. Eternity in you Heart

**Hey guys! I am so glad you like my story it really means a lot to me..**

_Gajeel: No it doesn't! she hates it _***smirks***

**Yes it does I really am happy about it..* Sticks out tongue* Well anyways thanks for tell me about my spelling mistakes *laughs nervously* I am a little bit of a bad speller..sorry**

_Gajeel: You're a really bad speller not a little _***Snorts***

_Erza: I know she even spelled my name wrong countless of times. _***Sighs***

_Happy: She spelled my name right! She is not completely a bad speller _***Smiles***

**Thank you happy at least your nice unlike these people..*sniffs*…I think I am going to go.. *Runs crying***

_Lucy: WHY DID YOU GUYS MAKE HER CRY?_

_Natsu: Yeah your so cruel! _***Scoffs at them***

_Gajeel and Erza: Sorry _***mumbling softly***

_Happy: Lilmisshortie1 doesn't own Fairy Tail or it's characters_

_Natsu: Why does Happy gets to do the disclaimer! _***Pouts***

**

* * *

**

**Couple: Natsu x Lucy **

**Rated: T**

**E for Eternity**

**For Eternity In your Heart..**

Natsu sighed as he laid his head down on the bars counter. He was so bored today and he couldn't help, but wonder where his best friend is.

"Mira, Do you know where Lucy is?" Natsu asked the white haired demon takeover mage who is currently wiping the mugs dry after just washing them.

"Why do you miss her Natsu?" Mira teased smiling widely at him.

"Well Yeah! It is boring here without her. Ezra took Gray to do her laundry and Happy went out with Lisanna to go get something." Natsu sighed as everyone was busy. He was stuck here at the guild waiting for Lucy to go do a mission just the two of them, but she never came. Natsu is really worried about her knowing that she always comes to the guild all the time.

"RUN ERZA!" Gray yelled franticly slamming the guild doors open. He is currently running from the scarlet mage. Before Gray stepped inside he turned his head hesitantly he let out s shriek when he saw the very woman he was running from running angrily towards him at full speed. "Ahhh!" Gray yelled again and ran inside the guild jumping over the bar counter. Gray crouched down under the counter as Mira gave him a questioningly look. "Please hide me!" He begged her. Mira smiled and nodded.

Natsu looked at Gray amused. He couldn't help, but wonder what the ice mage did? Natsu bent up to ask Gray what he did, but was stopped when he heard the guild doors slam open again. Except this time it was slammed so hard that the hinges on the side of the right door came off causing it to fall down. Natsu yelped and ran to the other side of the guild, but he was too late. Ezra grabbed Natsu by his scarf choking him as she dragged him angrily to bar. Letting go of his scarf and moving her hand to his neck lifting him up to meet her glaring face.

"Where. Is . Gray!" Erza hissed at the boy. Natsu started shaking so bad. He whimpered under her venomous gaze.

"Ezra put him down. He doesn't know," Mira said smiling. Erza let go of Natsu reluctantly dropping him on the floor. Erza stalked towards the demon takeover to get her answers.

_'Mira is so brave' _Natsu thought in wonder as he stared at the smirking white haired girl as she watches Erza stalk towards her. Under the counter Gray could hear the thumps of Erza's boots as she walked closer to Mira. He silently prayed that the demon takeover mage won't rat him out.

"Mira where is he!" Erza hissed. Mira just looked at her old rival with a smirk in her face. Natsu go up and stared at them in awe. What is Mira thinking?

"Erza he is not here…" Gray sighed in relief when he heard the words come out of Mira's mouth. He needs to thank her later. As Gray listened he unconsciously started taking off his clothes. "He went down the road saying something about going to the building next to the coffee house." Mira said acting all innocently.

"Thank you," Was all Erza said as she ran through the guild doors towards the wrong directions that Mira gave her. She is going to kill Gray.

Gray got up from under the counter and sighed thanking Mira. He made his way to sit in the other side of the bar still not knowing that he was only in his boxers.

"What did you do to her, Gray?" Mira asked curious to know what got the scarlet mage so riled up.

"Yeah I wanna know," Natsu exclaimed as he went to sit next to the ice mage. Gray turned next to him glaring at the fire mage looking at him happily.

"I accidently shrunk all her cloths in the washer," Gray sighed in defeat as he dropped his head down.

"YOU WHAT!" Mira and Natsu yelled in shock at the ice mage causing everyone who is at the guild to look at them for a breath moment. Mira stared in shock at the boy with his death sentence. She feels so bad for him now. Natsu couldn't stop laughing.

"Hahahaaha ..You …Just…Want …To..Die…Squinty..Eyes.," Natsu breathed between laughs causing the ice mage to get riled up.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY ,FIREBRAIN." Gray shouted at the laughing boy. Getting more and more pissed at him.

"I said that you have a death sentence on your head Squinty Eyes." Natsu said smugly as he looked at Gray getting revved up for a fight. He needed it. He is too bored.

"What about you, Firebrain? What would Erza feel about knowing about that you were the one who burned her favorite sword and hid it from her." Gray retorted. Natsu looked at him in disbelief.

"You wouldn't."

"I would"

"YOU ASSHOLE," Natsu yelled as he threw the first punch knocking Gray off of the stool. He glared at the boy as he got up. Gray charged toward Natsu in rage.

"ICE MAKER LANCE"

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR,"

The two teens yelled as they charged at each other. The real fight began between them. The boys were so consumed in fighting that they didn't notice Lucy come in through the guild doors with Lisanna and Happy looking at her worried while walking behind her. Lucy trudges past the fighting boys as she landed with a thump on the stool.

"Hi Lucy, Wher…" Mira stopped her cheerful greeting when she noticed the stellar mage in front of her. Now looking at her with worry. Natsu and Gray stopped their fighting as they looked at Lucy. Their energy quickly died down as they looked at their friend worried. "Lucy what's wrong?"

_'What's wrong with Lucy?'_ Natsu thought as he looked at his best friend so worried. She doesn't look like herself. Natsu notice that she is in grey sweatpants and a blue sweatshirt that are big on her. Her blond hair is in a messy bun with hair sticking out everywhere.

"Lucy?" Lisanna whispered in concern as she sat down next to the blonde putting her hand on her back comfortingly. She and Mira noticed her face even though she tried so hard to hide it by looking down.

"Lucy look at me," Mira said with authority and worry in her voice. Lucy wouldn't look up she just continued to look at her hands. Lucy was thinking of an excuse to tell her friends about her current state. She didn't want them to worry about it. She just got the courage to come to the guild for them not to worry, but sadly on the way she started to feel the same way again. "Lucy" Mira said like a mother warning their child about something.

Lucy lifted her head to them feeling a new set of tears coming out again. Both white haired sisters gasped at their friends face. Lucy had black under her eyes looking like she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes and nose were red and swollen from crying so much. She didn't have make up at all. She looked a wreck. They immediately felt a wave of sorrow come into them and anger wanting to know what did this to her. Their hearts broke more as they saw a tear drop from her right eye as she tried to smile weakly for them.

"Lucy what happened to you?" Mira breathed. Natsu couldn't take it anymore and he made his way to sit in the other side of Lucy, but a certain feline kept him back. Natsu turned to glare at his companion. Happy just looked at Natsu serious and shook his head no to the boy hoping that he would listen. Happy knows what is wrong with Lucy, but he wants her to tell them. He felt sympathy towards the girl, but he knew that if Natsu knew he would relate to her and comfort her. Lucy made Happy promise not to tell anyone why she is in that state. Happy agreed to his best friend's request, but secretly hoped she would tell someone soon before she breaks completely from the pain that she has hid for too long. He knew that she will break soon unable to go back. Happy just wants to see her carefree laugh again more than anything.

"Luc…" Lisanna said but was interrupted by a poof from the certain Lion spirit coming from the spirit world. "Loki?" Everyone stared at him as he just went to his master bending down to her ear whispering something. No one could hear what the spirit was saying to his master. They looked in shock as they saw Lucy slump in his arms asleep with a tear coming down her eyes.

"LOKI WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" Natsu yelled in rage as he saw Loki carry Lucy bridle style towards the guild doors to take her home. Loki cradled his master caringly. Natsu felt jealously rise up in him_. 'What the hell why am I jealous of Loki? Why do I want to be the one to carry Lucy?'_

"This is non of your concern everyone. Lucy will be alright." Loki replied in monotone as he stopped still looking towards outside refusing to look at everyone behind him. He knew what is wrong with his master. He knew he couldn't help her, but he knows who and what can.

"THE HELL IT IS! WE ARE HER NAKAMA!" Gray yelled at the spirit in rage. _'He can't tell me that or anyone else that. He knows how much Natsu cares for Lucy and loves her. Even though he is to dense to realize it. He is just pissing Natsu off more'_ Gray thought as he looked at the flaming Natsu.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU TELL US THAT. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW." Natsu yelled as he charged towards the spirit , but was stopped by Lisanna and Mirajane. They were holding back the flaming dragonslayer. His rage getting higher. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING? LET GO OF ME," he roared struggling. Gray watched and finally got why the girls were holding him back. Gray when to go help them.

"Natsu ! Loki is right," Lisanna yelled in the boy's ear.

"Lucy needs her spirits all of them to help her," Mira said. Even though the girls didn't know what exactly is going on they kinda knew what to say.

"Natsu please stop. Lucy wouldn't want you to over react like the. She just needs to be alone without people worrying." Happy whispered as he saw his father figure calm down little by little.

"Then why did she come to the guild if she wanted to be alone," Natsu whispered as he stared at Loki already walking out the doors with the blonde in his hands.

"Because she wanted to be strong for everyone. She wanted you not to worry and because I convinced her to," Lisanna whispered guiltily. "even though I don't know what is wrong with her. I thought that if she comes here and sees you she will get better ,but on the way she kept breaking down."

"Lucy.." Natsu whispered as he stared at the now empty guild doors. He then turned to his blue companion glaring. "I know you know what's wrong with her. Tell me NOW!" everyone flinched back at Natsu's words and they looked at him with horror. He was really pissed off. Happy stared at the fire mage in horror. He has never been afraid of him, until now.

"Natsu don't corner Happy like that, if Lucy made him promise not to tell .Then that is their decision. You shouldn't treat your son like that," Lisanna scolded at him. Natsu still didn't fess up he was to pissed at his friend.

"Na Na Natsu..."Happy whispered shakily.

"What Happy!" Natsu hissed as he glared at Happy. "I thought we were friends. Why won't you tell me,"

"Oh MY WORD..LUCY'S FATHER DIED! AND HE LEFT A NOTE TO LUCY! ALRIGHT!" Lisanna exclaimed out loud not caring who heard. Everyone started at Lisanna in shock. " I was pretending I didn't know because I frankly don't care. It's not a big deal," Lisanna shrugged.

"YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US," Natsu roared at his childhood friend.

"uh duh!" Lisanna said as if it was obvious. "I don't see the whole point because we all lost our parents to. I don't get why she has to be dramatic." Everyone stared at her in shock except for Mirajane who knew that her sister only did this because she doesn't like Lucy. Lisanna is jealous of Lucy's and Natsu's relationship even though they don't know it yet, but she knows that they both love each other.

Natsu glared at the white haired girl getting more and more pissed. He stomped to her grabbing the collar of her shirt lifting her up to see him in the eyes. Everyone gasped at Natsu's stunt. Even Elfman and Mira couldn't help their little sister. The fire dragonslayer is to mad.

"I am going to let you off the hook because you don't know and you weren't here when everything happened to Lucy. You don't even know her," Natsu growled at the frightened takeover mage. " Happy let's go," Natsu yelled as he dropped Lisanna to the ground with a thump.

"Where are we going," Happy asked glad that his master has forgiven him.

"We are going to Lucy's house," Natsu said. "She is going to talk to us no matter what,"

Happy followed Natsu behind him staring at him with worried eyes. He then looked back to see Mira dragged Lisanna to the backroom of the guild. Happy couldn't she did that.

**At Lucy's house…**

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled through the empty house hoping to find Lucy. "LUCY!" Natsu kept yelling as he looked through all her doors. He is starting to get nervous now. Happy went to Lucy's desk hoping to find a note, but disappointed when he didn't.

"Natsu I am worried. This isn't like Lucy to leave without leaving a note," Happy whispered in horror. He is worried for his blonde friend. He wants her to be alright. Natsu stared where he is at looking at Lucy's bed. A single tear fell down his face for his best friend. He needs to go to her.

"Natsu!" Happy yelped in shock as Natsu grabbed him by the paw dragging him out the door. "Where are we going, Natsu?"

"I know where Lucy's at," Natsu stated more determined than ever. _'she is my nakama I need to know if she is alright' _Natsu thought ,but got a weird feeling in his stomach when he thought about her as his nakama. For some reason he can't take the feeling out that he wants to be more. Natsu is starting to fall in love with the stellar mage.

**Cemetery…**

Natsu walked through the Magnolia Cemetery hoping to find the stellar mage there. As he walked through the graves toward the place he knows where the girl is at he couldn't help ,but feel more frantic into finding her. It is so quiet. The wind whistles in the trees. The sun now setting leaving the sky to be immersed in a orange and red color.

He walked for a few minutes now his worry getting more and more worse. Then finally he spotted her. He started to sprint towards her happy that he finally found her. He a feet away and he stopped short. He stared at her. His heart breaking more and more.

Lucy is currently crying her eyes out in front of her mother's grave . She leaned against tree behind her as she dug her face in her hands sobbing loudly. She couldn't believe her luck. Her mother died and now her father. She didn't really get along with him. Actually at one point she hated him so bad, but that letter that she received from him. The servant dropped it off at her house explaining that he found it in her father's desk dated to the day before he died. She knew father had enemies in the business, but she never knew that they would actually kill him. What made it worse is that he knew what they planning and didn't do anything. He just let himself die. Leaving Lucy with the letter.

"Why does everyone I love leave me," She sobbed. Lucy jolted a little when she felt a pair of warm hands embraced her from behind.

"I am still here," Lucy heard a masculine voice say behind her. She instantly knew who it was. Lifting her head to open her eyes she turned her head to see Natsu staring at her serious. "I am still here and so is Fairy Tail is still here,"

"Natsu?" Lucy asked confused, but she felt a peace in the Salamander's arms. Natsu hugged Lucy tighter.

"Don't feel alone Lucy! We are here for you!" Natsu said practically yelling in her ear. "Your sorrow is our sorrow! Your tears are our tears! Why didn't you say anything to anyone! WE ARE HERE FOR YOU AND WE WILL NEVER LEAVE!" Lucy felt her tears coming down her face. She knew this is true. Even though all her family is gone. She still has everyone in Fairy Tail. They are her family and they always will be her family.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered letting her tears fall. Natsu felt Lucy shaking under his arms. He can hear her sobs as he felt her tears drop on his arm.

"I'm here I will never leave you," Natsu whispered as Lucy turned around sobbing into Natsu's chest. He knew he will never leave her side nor would he want to. _'I love you, Lucy'_

_Dear Lucy,_

_I have done many bad things and I am deeply sorry. I hope that someday you will forgive me. _

_Your mother would have been so proud of you and the young lady you became. _

_If only I would have seen this sooner. I regret not being the father that you wanted me to be. _

_I regret for treating you poorly and not being in your life the way a father should. _

_I wish I would have gone to known you as Lucy of Fairy Tail. Not the Lucy I made you be._

_Please live your life to the fullest. Don't be in sorrow all the time for your mother and I._

_We will always watch over you from where we are. _

_Know that we will never leave you. We will be in your heart for eternity. _

_I love you. _

_Love, Papa._

_P.s. don't run from Love. It will find you in unexpected places. Hold on to the life you got. And remember no matter what there will always be someone there for you. _

_People love you especially that guild Fairy Tail. Don't ever leave them. _

_For we are all for eternity in your heart._

_

* * *

_**I am not gonna lie that was sad and i started crying... **

**Please tell me what you thing... Review. .**

**Remember next story is F lol **

**Ideas please :D**


	6. Falling for the Armor

**Hey guys what's up lol omg I am soo sorry I kept making mistakes for the spelling and nicknames I promise this story will be so much better! :D also I am very deeply sorry for the long wait! **

_Natsu: I want to do the Disclaimer! _***whines***

_Lucy: Natsu do you even know what a disclaimer is? _

_Natsu:… uhh yeah I do_

_Lucy: No you don't _

_Natsu: Yes I do!_

_Lucy: what is it then?_

_Natsu:…why would I tell you.._

_Lucy: Ugh!_

**Awww the new couple are fighting …so cute *giggles***

_Natsu and Lucy: SHUT UP!..._***goes back to arguing***

***Pouts* They are so mean…. HAPPY! DO THE DISCLAIMER *RUNS CRYING AGAIN***

_Happy: Aye!.. Lilmissshortie1 does not own Fairy Tail or it's characters._

_Natsu: DAMN IT NOT AGAIN! THANKS A LOT LUCY! _***Yells at the blonde***

_Lucy: Don't blame me! _***glares evilly***

**

* * *

**

**Couple: Erza x Gray….with hints of Natsu x Lucy (because I just love NaLu) :D**

**Rated:T**

**F for Falling…**

**Falling for the Armor**

He never thought he could fall for such a fighter like her. He never thought that he would hold her every day in contentment hoping it will never end. Her armor of steal and metal defines her beauty more and more. As days go on he couldn't help, but fall for her more and more. She is his everything.

He remembers the day he told his best friends about how she stole his heart. They couldn't believe it. They always thought he just was good friends with the armor mage. They thought it was a joke at first, until he explained everything about how he started his feelings for her. Everyone saw the love in his eyes every time he mentioned her name. After the explaining he was so happy to hear that his friends are going to support him and her every step of the way.

"So how are you going to tell her?" He looked at his blonde friend wide eyed.

"I…I …I don't know I never really thought about that," He muttered nervously. He was nervous enough to ask his friends. He doesn't know how he would tell her. Just thinking about it is making his stomach do summersaults.

"Well you have to tell her how you feel. Chances are she feels the same way," The pink haired boy said to him smiling widely as he kissed his girlfriends cheek. The blonde giggled at her boyfriends antics then turned back to Gray.

"Gray! You need to tell her. She will feel the same way. Trust me I know," The blonde said as she giggled when her boyfriend nuzzled her neck. Gray looked at the couple and smiled.

_'She is right. I need to tell her now!'_ He thought as his smile got wider.

"Gray what's with the smile? You look kinda creepy," The stellar mage said as she finally got her dragonslayer boyfriend to stop teasing her.

"Yeah you kinda do!" The dragonslayer replied to his girlfriends comment and laughed really hard.

"I am going to ignore what you two said," He hissed at the couple in front of them. Thinking how much the blonde turned like her idiot boyfriend. "But your right. I need to tell her how I feel." Gray got up more determined than ever. He is actually nervous on the inside. He doesn't know what the armor mage will do. Will she take him or beat him?

"A man needs to express his feelings through the heart," Gray looked at the white haired take-over mage with confusion. The male mage just looked at him with a knowing look.

"That doesn't make sense," Gray yelled at him.

"A man would know it immediately without thinking," The white haired man yelled back.

_'What the hell?_' Gray thought as he shook his head in frustration. That man never makes sense. Then Gray turned his attention back to the couple who are also his best friends. "Lucy! Natsu! Your right! I need to tell her! So I am going to tell her now." Gray got up in confidence and made his way to the guild doors.

"Gray you can't go!" Lucy yelled at her friend kind of embarrassed at the sight. While Natsu just laughed really hard.

"Why. Why can't I," Gray questioned now confused. He couldn't think of anything of making Lucy stop him in the middle of him going to confess to the love of his life. "Why can't I go,"

"Dude First find your cloths!...before she sees….she….willl…kick…your….ass..," Natsu said between breaths. Gray looked down to see that he was only in boxers.

"Where are my cloths," Gray exclaimed as he looked around the guild like crazy. While he was searching franticly for his cloths Lucy is scolding Natsu for laughing.

"Awww Luce don't be like that," The Salamander whined as he looked at his girlfriend with pleading eyes.

"Natsu you shouldn't laugh at people who strip by accident. They can't control it. I know I hate it…." Lucy scolded but was cut off by a warm pair of lips colliding to hers. Natsu smiled knowing what he is going to say. When he pulled away they were both panting for air.

"You don't mind when you see me without my cloths," Natsu breathed teasing the crimson stellar mage.

"N nn na …Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed at his comment. "You don't need to say that. Something so personal all out loud,"

"I didn't say it out loud I whispered. This is out loud," Natsu stood up with his feet on the chair and looked at the busy guild. All Lucy can do is stare in horror. "HEY EVERYONE…I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT LUCY LOVES TO SEE ME NAKED!"

The guild grew quiet as everyone stared at the crimson blonde who is boiling with anger. They laughed knowing what will happen to the poor dragonslayer. Natsu smirked proudly as he turned to see his girlfriend, but when he saw her expression he let out a girlish shriek and ran towards the doors.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs and clutching onto her whip as she ran after him.

"He is a dead man," Gray stated to Mira happy that he finally got on his cloths. "O hey Mira? Do you know where she is at," Gray asked the white haired beauty who turned to him and smiled.

"She is at fairy hills at the big tree in front of the dorms," Mira replied already knowing who the ice mage is talking about. She smiled knowing the woman's feelings for him to. This will be very interesting indeed.

Gray didn't even get a chance to say thank you as he was already racing to Fairy Hills to see her. He is nervous, but yet excited. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Gray made his way up the hill. His eyes showing all his love for the scarlet haired mage that is currently standing next to the tree and listening to the wind. Gray loves the way her scarlet hair moves with the wind as the rays of the sunshine peeked through it. She looks so beautiful. He wants her to be his now.

Gray made his way closer to her being more and more amazed at her beauty. The armor mage felt his presence in front of her and spoke with her back still to him.

"Gray I know your there. What is it?" Her silky voice laced through the wind to him. He stared in amazement at her as she turned around to face him. Her smile made him more nervous. Gray sucked in a breath thinking that it is now or never.

"Erza! I need to tell you something important," Gray breathed out as he walked closer to the mage. Erza stared at him wide eyed then smiled.

"So do I Gray," Erza said smiling. Gray looked at her surprised. What does she have to tell him? Gray knew that he need to tell her first what he needed to say.

"Erza I need to tell you what I need to tell you first. It is more important," Gray said more determined and with more courage than before.

"I think I should tell you first what I need to tell you," Erza said raising her eyebrow at Gray in suspicion.

"NO ERZA I AM TELLING YOU WHAT I WANT TO TELL YOU!" Gray yelled startling himself and the scarlet mage in front of him. "I mean wh…what….what…I need….to…tell ….you….is…important," Gray stuttered as he started to feel nervous again.

"Well go on," Erza breathed crossing her arms and looking at the nervous ice mage in front of her. She instantly felt a pang of guilt to his nervousness about what he is going to say. Erza knew everything about his feelings for her. Mirajane told her everything. Erza looked at the ice mage and smiled.

Gray watched with wide eyes as he saw Erza come closer to him. Their lips brushed as Erza whispered his name. Gray saw Erza go to back away and freaked on the inside. He wanted her now. It took all Gray's courage as he moved his left hand to the back of Erza's neck making her come closer. Their lips finally met as they shared a heated kiss. Gray never felt anything before as he kissed the armor mage he pressed her closer to him. Gray felt the cold metal against his chest.

"Gray!" Erza breathed. Both of them were panting when they pulled away.

"Yeah?" Gray asked as her stroked her cheek. He was secretly thanking Lucy in his mind for the advice. She was right after all.

"I am glad you finally told me," Erza smiled as she leaned into Gray's hand.

"Yeah me to," Gray breathed happily as he looked at her face. Then he remembered that she wanted to tell him something earlier. "Erza?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you want to tell me earlier?"Erza looked at Gray confused for a minute then she remembered. She pulled away from him laughing.

"Gray…Your cloths," Erza said with a smile on her face as she saw her boyfriends face go from confused to horror.

"OH SHIT!" Gray freaked out when he looked down to notice that he was only in boxer. "UGH DAMN STRIPPING HABIT!" Erza chuckled as she heard Gray yell and curse as he looked furious for his cloths.

"Something's will never change," Erza mumbled softly as she chuckled a little. As Gray kept looking for his cloths Erza laughed at his strip habit.

Who knew that the Ice mage would have fallen for the armor mage.

* * *

**So what you think? Plz tell me?**

**I personally think that this chapter is bad but plz tell me what you think...sooorrry for the long wait again..**


	7. Giving up on us?

**AHHHHH! *screams excitedly jumping up and down* Thank you CherryChan09 and Wakeupcallops ..you guys are so nice….Thank you for liking my last chapter…haha**

_Gajeel: She is crazy _

**NO I am not I am….* Stops short when sees Lucy dragging a beat up Natsu by his foot* What happened to him?**

_Lucy: He kept yelling at me about making him miss the stupid disclaimer and I got mad _***Stops and shrugs her shoulders as she let go of the groaning Natsu***

_Natsu: ughhhhh _***Groans***

_Gajeel: _***laughs really hard pointing at Natsu***_ who knew that bunny girl had it in her. _

_Erza: Yes I personally liked the roundhouse kick you did to him Lucy! Your fighting has gotten better __***grins proudly at the smirking blonde while Gajeel is still on the floor laughing***_

**Wow that is amazing! Lucy may you do the honors…:D**

_Lucy: I would love to….Lilmissshortie1 does not own Fairy Tail or it's characters! _** *Grins proudly***

_Natsu: I wanted to do it…no fair. _** *Mumbles at the ground***

**

* * *

**

**Couple: Natsu x Lucy**

**Rated: T **

**G for Giving up?**

**Giving up on us?**

Lucy woke up to the sun's rays shining on her face. Her blonde hair everywhere and the light snoring of the person next to her also is the reason of her being awake. Lucy propped herself on her left arm facing the snoring boy. Well more like man.

Even though he is a man he still looks like a boy sleeping. His snores getting louder. His pink hair ruffled everywhere. Even though he is just eighteen she still sees him as a boy. He still acts like it to, but Lucy doesn't mind. That's what love is right? Loving the other person no matter their flaws and for Natsu he had a lot of flaws. But Lucy did also. They still love each other either way.

Lucy smiled down at him studying his face. She wished she had a camera to take a picture. Then Lucy's smiled faded when she remembered that Natsu hasn't talked to her in a week now. Lucy doesn't even know why all she knows is that he won't touch her nor kiss her. He won't even talk to her and when she tries he brushes her off or even snaps at her. Lucy misses her Natsu not the one that she has been seeing.

Lucy sighed heavy and made her way to the bathroom to get ready to go to the guild. As Lucy got ready she kept thinking about the time when Natsu told her his feelings. It was a very intense day.

_**Flashback….**_

_ "Stupid Natsu!" Lucy grumbled as she slammed the door to her apartment. Lucy closed her eyes and yelled at the top of her lungs to let out her frustration on the Salamander. "How can he be so ahhhhhh!"_

_ Lucy screamed and yelled some more as she made her way to the kitchen to make herself some tea. She used some breathing techniques to keep herself calm. Finally, when Lucy was able to breathe normally and has relaxed she poured her tea in her mug. _

_ "YO!" A voice came from behind her startling the poor stellar mage. Lucy ended up spilling the hot water all over her counter. Lucky none fell on her hand. "Luce you ok? Your all red," The pink haired boy looked at her worried now. _

_ "AM I OK? NO NATSU I AM NOT OK! I GOT MY TEA EVERYWHERE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Lucy yelled at his face. She then turned back around to the counter to wipe it. When she went to go get the wipe she felt another hand grab it to. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She hissed. Lucy instantly felt bad for yelling when she noticed the guilty look on the boy. _

_ "I wanted to wipe it for you. So you could feel better," Natsu mumbled looking down at the floor. He felt guilty for lying to her about his feelings earlier and now this. He doesn't want Lucy to hate him. In fact he wants her to…_

_ "I'm sorry I have just been in a bad mood. Here," Lucy whispered letting go of the wipe so Natsu can take over. Natsu immediately smiled at her and went on to wiping. As he was wiping the counter Lucy stared at him questionably._

_ 'Why is Natsu acting like this? He looks like he is thinking hard about something.' Lucy thought as she sighed slapping herself in the face with her left hand. Natsu looked up at Lucy worried as he saw her slap herself in the face with her hand. She covered her face with her hand. Natsu just stared at her thinking wither or not to tell her the truth. 'I don't even know if I can be in the same room as him.. After he told me that he just likes me as nakama.' Lucy sighed thinking more and more to herself. _

_ Natsu couldn't take it anymore the way Lucy looks. She looks so sad and unhappy. Natsu stepped closer to her. Lifting his hand to hers that is covering her face. _

_ "Lucy?" Natsu whispered as he grabbed a hold of her hand pulling it away from her face. Lucy saw as Natsu's face went from determined to worry to determine again. Lucy knew she probably looked like a mess to him. If only he knew how much she loved him. If only she knew the same from him. _

_ Lucy eyes widened as she felt Natsu's right hand on her left cheek which is immediately getting warm. Both of the mages stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Natsu leaned in closer to Lucy as she leaned in closer to him. Their lips colliding soft and gentle at first then hungrily and with much passion. Lucy felt her whole body taking in Natsu's warmth as he pulled her closer to him by her waist. Their tongues fighting for dominance as Natsu pressed Lucy against the counter. Lucy leaned back a little as Natsu leaned forward. They pulled apart panting for air, but Natsu just moved straight to her neck. Lucy let out a soft moan as she felt Natsu suck and nibble on her collarbone. Lucy felt herself being lifted onto the counter as Natsu continued to suck and nibble her neck. When she felt her bottom make contact the counter top Lucy wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist bringing them closer. She placed her hands in his hair trying to pull him away from her neck. When Natsu pulled away from her neck he immediately went back to her lips. Lucy pulled him closer by her feet and hands making the kiss more intense. _

_ She never felt anything like it before. She felt so hot, but at the same time not burning hot. It is a weird feeling that is passing over her. She couldn't believe everything that is happening now. She is making out with her best friend and secret lover. Her thoughts immediately stop as she felt Natsu lifting up her shirt. She doesn't know that she is ready for that with him yet. Reluctantly her arms moved up. Lucy felt her shirt come off her body. This made Lucy come back to reality as she opened her eyes. _

_ Lucy was shocked to see that Natsu and she weren't in the kitchen anymore. They are on the couch. Natsu sitting down shirtless already with a shirtless Lucy on top of him kissing. Her legs straddling as her bra pressed against his chest. Lucy immediately pulled back and rested her forehead against Natsu's. Both breathing hard and uneven. Both searching each other's eyes once more. Both happy that they see all the love that they had for each other. _

_ "Lucy…I love you," Natsu breathed as he looked at the blonde beauty. He couldn't believe he finally said the words. _

_ "I love you too, Natsu!" Lucy breathed happily. _

_ The two carried on where they left off. Both enjoying each other's company and Love. _

_**End of Flashback…..**_

Lucy smiled at the memory. She remembered how she felt. She loved him so much and she still does. No matter what she will still love him.

Lucy felt her chest swell as she remembered all the times he snapped and ignored her lately. Even Happy noticed and would try to comfort the blonde when she cried. It has only been happening for a week now, but she feels like they get worse every day. The worse thing is that she doesn't want to mention anything in the guild for she is afraid that Erza will beat Natsu mercilessly. The problem is that Mira has started to notice the difference in the couple.

Lucy stepped out of the bathroom sporting a black mini- skirt and a blue tank top. Lucy had her hair in its signature style as she made her way to get her black high heel boots. As she sat down on her desk putting on her boots she heard a rustling sound. Lucy finished putting on her boots and looked up to see a shirtless Natsu sitting up on the bed stretching. He looked so tired.

Lucy was thinking about saying good morning in her normal cheerful tone, but she decided against it. She has had enough of Natsu's attitude to her. Now she will show him how she really feels by doing the same. She is no longer going to let him off the hook each time.

Natsu stared at his girlfriend as she grabbed her belt putting her keys and whip on quietly. He knew that she saw him. He knew that she is treating him different. He wants to know why.

"I am going to the guild," Lucy stated as she walked past the confused Natsu. She went to the kitchen to grab something quick to eat to take on the way. From the kitchen Lucy heard Natsu grumble as he slammed the bathroom door shut. Lucy let out a sigh in frustration as she grabbed her apple and made her way to the door.

"Morin Lucy!" Happy exclaimed as he walked into the room. Lucy turned to him and smiled as she said her hi. Happy has been really worried about Lucy's and Natsu's relationship lately. He is scared that they might drift apart. He loved living with Lucy. He loved how much she is like a mother to him. He just hopes that Natsu will tell her the real reason why he is acting the way he is soon. Before she gives up on them. "Lucy may I go to the guild with you?"

"Yeah sure." Lucy replied with a smile on her face. She really didn't want to be alone on the way there.

"NATSU! I AM GOING WITH LUCY TO THE GUILD!" Happy yelled to the bathroom to inform his father figure. When he heard Natsu reply yes Happy turned back to Lucy. He saw the sadness come to her face as she looked at the bathroom. Happy knew she misses him, but today is different. Usually Lucy would have the face of sadness then she would go back to her cheerful face so no one will know. Happy watched with worry as he say her frown turn to a scowl as she continue to look at the way to her room , where Natsu is at. Happy couldn't help but think that she is already on the processes of giving up. He needs to tell Natsu before it's too late. "Lucy?"

"Oh..sorry Happy," Lucy replied after she shook her head. She turned her head back to the blue feline looking at her with worry. She smiled at the feline in reassurance. "Let's go Happy."

Happy watched as Lucy left the door. He quietly followed behind her. He couldn't help ,but remember her face just now. Even though she smiled at him , Happy saw the tear threatening to come out of her eyes.

"Natsu please hurry and tell her. Before it is too late," Happy whispered as he and Lucy made their way to the guild.

**At the guild… (2 hours later)**

Natsu opened the guild doors hoping to see his girlfriend. He wanted to talk to her. He is more determined than ever. He is going to do it today no matter what. He is not going to mess up like last time. Natsu shuddered as he remembered last time. Everything had gone so wrong that it left him in a bad mood for a week.

As Natsu walked through the guild he couldn't help, but feel guiltier about the way he has been treating Lucy. In those usually days Lucy would just brush off his attitude. Until today. Natsu needed to do it today before he loses her forever. He saw her at the table reading a book. Natsu grew nervous for what's about to happen. Can he tell her? Natsu felt the box in his pocket get heavier and heavier the more he looked at her. Lucy. The more he thought about the girl the more he became more determined.

"Yo! Lucy!" Natsu said happily as he sat down next to the blonde. Natsu studied her as she didn't pay attention to him. "Lucy?" Natsu moved his face closer to see if she would notice him. She did.

Lucy let out a heavy sigh as she slammed her book shut. She rolled her eyes as she looked at Natsu whose face is just inches from hers.

"What Natsu!" Lucy hissed surprising herself and Natsu. Although Lucy didn't show that she was surprised she still kept her glare as she looked at him. Her heart swelled on the inside as she saw Natsu's face turned to hurt as he leaned back looking at her in the eye.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked in disbelief on his girlfriend's attitude. Then he looked down sadly he knew why. This is the same way he treated her. Natsu wants to take all that back so much. "Lucy I…"

"Natsu I have to go. I will see you another time," Lucy stated and got up immediately. She was on the verge of tears just then. She hurt him, but he hurt her ten times worse when he did the same. Lucy was almost to the guild doors when she felt a hand grab her. She knew it was him. He would never let her walk away like that without an explanation. "Natsu let go of me Now!," Lucy growled at him.

"NO!" Natsu yelled dragging Lucy outside the guild so no one can see them fight. Natsu held on to Lucy as he dragged her all the way to the nearby lake where Happy likes to fish. He set up the place earlier so he could ask her. Natsu was clutching on to Lucy as she screamed yelled and protested at him. She even tried to hit him, but Natsu ignored them all until they finally got there.

"NATSU WHAT THE HELL YOU THIN…." Lucy stopped short when she saw the scenery. It was so beautiful. The lake glistened under the sun as the trees whistled in the wind. There was a blanket on the floor with a picnic basket on top. Butterflies fluttered past her face. Lucy looked at the place it is so beautiful. Lucy had taken steps forward engrossed in the beauty as she looked around. Natsu still stood where he was at looking at Lucy. He had already let her go, but he is still prepared if she tried to run again. "Natsu…." Lucy whispered as she looked at Natsu again. This time all the anger and sorrow gone. She is happy that he is back to normal now.

"Lucy I am so sorry for the way I treated you," Natsu whispered as he walked to Lucy cupping her face. Lucy leaned into his hand happily. Natsu smiled as he saw her real smile come to her lips. He knew it was knew or never.

Lucy gasped as she saw Natsu go down on his knee in front of her and pulling out a small black box from his pocket. Natsu looked up at Lucy's teary brown eyes. His black eyes emitting all the love he has for her.

"Lucy, I know that you are already my mate and you will always be no matter what. We are already bonded and no one can break that. The problem is that I know that you want more." Natsu said looking at Lucy. Lucy let a tear fall down because of Natsu's words she couldn't believe it.

"Natsu..I don't want anything more…all I wanted and still want is you. All of you to myself," Lucy whispered. Natsu grinned at her. He loves her so much. He still wonders everyday how he got so lucky.

"I know, but I want to marry you. Lucy will you marry me?" Natsu asked uncertain for her reaction. Even though Lucy knew it was coming she still froze in shock. Not believing he said it. Is this really Natsu? "That and I want all the assholes that keep checking you out to know. That you are mine," Natsu added with determination. Lucy chuckled at him. Yup, he is still the same.

"Yes! Natsu, I will!" Lucy said happily as her tears fell. Natsu got so excited that he dropped the ring. He quickly freaked out looking for it after he noticed. Lucy chuckled as he cursed heavily at himself as he looked.

"Here I found the damn box," Natsu said happily when he ran back to Lucy with the box in his hand. "Here!" Natsu said giving her the box.

"What the hell you doing?" Lucy said angrily because Natsu is not doing it the proper way.

"I'm giving you the box."

"Your suppose to give me the ring!"

"I am. It is in the box."

"Your suppose to put the ring on my finger!"

"Why would I do that?" Natsu asked scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Ooooh never mind just give me the box," Lucy sighed in frustration when Natsu refused to give her the box. "What now , Natsu!"

"I want to do it right" Natsu whined as he opened the box. Lucy's eyes widened at the right. It is so beautiful. The ring is silver ring with the diamond shaped like the Fairy Tail symbol of course. But the engraving on the inside was what caught Lucy's eye the most.

_The Dragon and the Princess _

As Natsu slipped the ring in on Lucy's ring finger Lucy let her tears fall. Natsu looked up at her face and wiped her eyes for her. Then he kissed her. The two kissed for a long time.

"I love you, Natsu" Lucy whispered when they finally pulled away for air.

"I love you too, Lucy," Natsu breathed giving Lucy his famous toothy grin. They both pulled away as Natsu led Lucy to the blanket to sit down for their picnic. "Are you hungry?" Natsu asked as he went through the picnic basket.

"Yeah! What are we having?" Lucy asked eagerly wondering what the Salamander made for them.

"FIRE CURRY!" Natsu said happily as he took out two bowls of curry that are lit on fire. He smiled happily.

"ARE YOU A DEVIL! I CAN'T EAT THAT!" Lucy yelled.

"But I can eat it?" Natsu wondered why Lucy can't.

"THAT IS BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT NORMAL! I AM!" Lucy yelled again. Natsu laughed then went back in the picnic basket.

"I am kidding Lucy! I already brought something for you," Natsu said as he took out a bowl of Shio Ramen for her. Lucy smiled and took the Ramen gratefully.

"Thank you, Natsu" Lucy said smiling. After eating in silence for a while. Lucy couldn't help, but go back to the memories of the past week. She felt herself get sad all over again. "I thought you gave up on us." Lucy whispered.

"What you mean, Luce," Natsu asked curiously as finished his food. He looked worried at Lucy's saddened face. He thought she would be happy now that they are engaged.

"This past week I thought you gave up on us….I…thou…thoug," Lucy stuttered as she tried to keep her tears in. Natsu moved next to her side putting an arm around her in comfort.

"Luce, I would never give up on us. I love you too much to lose you. This week I was stressed about finding the perfect way to make you mine forever," Natsu said as he stroked her cheek. Lucy looked up in his eyes searching. Then she smiled at his words.

"Idiot, I am already yours forever," Lucy chuckled as she punched lightly to the side. Natsu laughed and captured her lips again.

"Good because I am never letting you go" Natsu whispered against her lips. Leaving shivers go down Lucy's body. "Come on let's go to the guild and tell everyone,"

"Have you told Erza about this in advance?" Lucy asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at him. Natsu froze in his spot in fear.

"On second thought how bout another day." Natsu shuddered thinking about the horror erza would inflict on him because he didn't tell her.

"Ooooh noo we are going! I wanna show Levi-chan the ring you got me," Lucy laughed as she grabbed Natsu's hand dragging him towards the guild.

Natsu looked toward the blonde that is his whole world. He loved the way she smiled and laughed. He never wants anything to run it. He loves her no matter what. Natsu smiled as he saw how engetic she was. Without caring Natsu raced ahead still clutching Lucy's hand. Lucy is now the one being dragged, but she didn't care. As long as she was with him. She would go anywhere.

The two new engaged couple raced to the Guild hand in hand. Happy to tell the rest of their family the news. Both happy that they will never give up on each other.

Because their biggest fear is giving up.

But also their biggest strength is never giving up.

These two will always be together. Igneel watched from where he is happy that is son has finally found someone to share is life with someone.

"_Natsu I think it is about time I have shown myself to you and my new daughter in law!"_ Igneel whispered as he chuckled to the way his son told the rest of the guild about his bride to be.

* * *

**AWWWWWW that was so sweeettt ...i loved it ...lol it was long though hahaha. plz tell me what you think...**

**Do you think i should make sequel to the chapter in another letter? Plz tell me what you think...**


	8. Hero

**Hey guys :D lol thanks for all the amazing…..**

_Natsu: LILMISSSHORTIE1 DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL_ *** YELLS AT TOP OF HIS LUNGS***

**WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING!**

_Natsu: You never let me do the disclaimer..so I just decided I would just do it without ur permission _***Shrugs***

_Mira: Natsu! Lucy is heading this way!_ ***Points at the angry blonde running his way***

_Erza: What did you do to her Natsu! _***yelling at the shaking Natsu***

_Natsu: No nothing…I I just told her that she gained a little weight.._

_Erza and Mira: WHAT!_ ***GLARING DANGEROUSLY AT NATSU***

_Natsu: Why me! _ *** Runs away while Lucy, Mira, and Erza chased him yelling***

**Wellll ok? * confused*….back to the story I guess**

* * *

**Couple: Natsu x Lucy**

**Rated : T**

**H for Hero**

**Hero**

In the Heartfilia Mansion runs around a little blonde girl. She laughs and squeals as she plays with her mother her favorite game, The Princess in the Dungeon. Her blonde hair bounced in the air as she ran giggling. Her mother right behind her chanting that "the prince is coming to save you". The pair played all day laughing until they cried.

"Mama? Are Princes real?" The little blonde girl asked now in bed for bedtime. The light in her room showed off her pink walls and stuff animals as she laid under her sheets with her mother sitting on the edge of her bed next to her. He mother chuckled at her question and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sweetie Princes are real ,but we don't call them Princes." Her mother answered chuckling again to the little girls confused face.

"What do we call them?"

"We call them Heroes,"

"Mama, What's a Hero?" The little girl asked in confusion. Her mother just looked at her and smiled widely.

"Well, a Hero is like a Prince except they don't only help the princess."

"Who do they help?"

"They help anyone who is in need. See sweetie a Hero is someone who will do anything to protect the ones they love and even strangers," The mother explained she looked down on her little angel who can't seem to stop asking questions.

"But why does the Hero do it?" The little girl asked. Her brown eyes looked at her mother with curiosity.

"Because they feel the need to. They want to be good and save lives,"

"Mama but why …."

"ah ah ah time to go to bed now. No more questions," Her mother said smiling. She wanted to tell her more but she knew her daughter would be exhausted in the morning.

"Awwww ,but I want to stay up longer." The girl whined. "Please Mama. Let me stay up longer with you?" The blonde girl made her eyes bigger as she looked at her mom. She pouted almost making her mother give in.

"No. You know it is bedtime." Her mother chastised. "Now go to sleep"

"Okay,"

As the mother made her way to the door she was stopped by her daughters sweet angelic voice.

"Mama you're my Hero," The little girl squealed in delight

"Goodnight Lucy!" The mother simply stated as she turned off the room light and closed the door behind her. When the door was closed the mother sighed. "Someday Lucy I will not be here no more to take care of you and protect you. You will have to be strong for everything that will happen, but along your journey you will find a Hero of your own. Because Heroes are everywhere you just have to open your eyes and see." She whispered. The mother known as Layla walked away to her room knowing that this is her last night with her family.

**Years later …**

It is a sunny and beautiful July morning. The wind blowing as the birds were chirping. Everyone is either outside enjoying the beautiful day or inside with their friends and family. Everyone except for the blonde girl sitting alone in front of her mother's grave. Tears freshly coming down her eyes as she stared at the morning sky and her blonde hair whipped in sync with the wind. The leaves from the tree above falls and glides with grace around her. She sits there alone under the tree in front of her mother's grave with her silent tears coming down. She looks up at the sky hoping for any indications from the spirit's or anyone that her mother is watching. She closed her eyes slowly lowering her head back down.

"Well mom it's that day" the blonde sighed as she opened her eyes to see her mother's tombstone in front of her. The blonde known as Lucy felt the wind increase around her as she continued to talk. "I didn't tell anyone again. I know I should have told them because they would get worried, but I don't want anyone to see me like this…" Lucy sighed as she buried her head between her knees hugging them as they were propped up. Her tears coming down again like a waterfall.

"I don't…..know….why…this…year…it's….soo…badddd." Lucy sobbed. Her wails echoing throughout the whole graveyard as more leaves swirled around her as the winds picked up. Her hair blew furiously everywhere. Lucy remembered the dream, more like memory, that she had last night. She knew it was on the night before her mother died. "Mama, WHERE IS MY HERO TO TAKE MY PAIN! TO MAKE ME HAPPY! YOU SAID SOMEDAY I WILL FIND MINE, BUT where is he…" Lucy wailed loudly as she continued to cry. The sun started to set as the blonde continued to cry.

"I'm sorry mom," Lucy chuckled weakly. "I'm surprised Natsu and Happy aren't here yet…. Well I did make Lisanna promise not to tell them when she saw me walking out of my house. She even tried to convince me to let her come to keep me company." Lucy sighed and stared at the evening sky thinking about a certain dragonslayer. "I wish Natsu were here with me."

"Why didn't you just invite me in the first place?" Lucy turned her head to see none other than the fire dragonslayer there standing next to her. He smiled weakly at the blonde that had caused him so much worry.

"Who told on me?" Lucy asked jokingly as she sniffed.

"Lisanna." Natsu said as he sat next to Lucy. Lucy made a mental note to get Lisanna back when she gets home as she saw Natsu sit next to her. "You should have told me. I would have come. You know today is a bad day for me to."

"I know ….I just hate it when you see me like this." Lucy sighed as she buried her head in her hands. "I don't know why it is so bad this year." Lucy mumbled in her hands.

"Could it be your nightmare that you had last night?" Lucy lifted her head out of her hands as she stared at Natsu in shock. "I heard you sleep talking," Natsu shrugged as he smiled at Lucy.

"BBut you didn't stay in my bed I kicked you out of my house." Lucy stuttered as she zoned out thinking hard. Then she widened her eyes as she realized what really happened. Natsu looked at her in fear as she saw the blonde get angrier at him. " NATSU! YOU SNUCK BACK INTO MY HOUSE! AND SLEPT IN MY BED!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs as she got up to chase the now running Natsu. "NATSU! COME BACK HERE!"

"I'M SORRY , LUCY! I THOUGHT YOU JUST KICKED ME OUT UNTIL YOU FELL ASLEEP!" Natsu yelled desperately as he dodged Lucy and the graves he laughed as he continued to run.

"Only you Natsu!" Lucy mumbled as she smiled to herself because she knows the real reason why Natsu is doing all this. He is trying to make her smile and laugh so she won't be sad anymore. Lucy widened her eyes in horror as she saw where she was unconsciously running to. Before she even had to time to react she started falling off the cliff towards the angry waves of the ocean.

"LUCCYYYY!" Natsu yelled in horror as he saw her fall. He ran desperately to the edge of the cliff looking below for the blonde, but all he can see are the angry waves smashing against the rocks. His eyes widened in horror as he saw one wave hit really hard up to a few feet below him. "LUCY!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs. He felt a tear drop down his cheeks. Then he heard the frantic voice and coughing loudly below him. Natsu looked down to see Lucy dripping wet holding onto the rock for her dear life.

"Natsu Help!" Lucy yelled at him franticly as she looked up at him. She cursed at herself for being stupid enough into summoning Aquarius to help her. All the mermaid Zodiac Spirit did was send a giant wave to slam Lucy to the little rock that she is holding onto now.

Natsu saw that Lucy was only a little over an arm's length below. Her tears coming down her eyes as she looked at Natsu pleadingly for help. Natsu immediately went down on his stomach on the edge of the cliff and reached for her. Lucy wept and Natsu cursed as they tried various times to join hands. Each fail made Lucy weaker and weaker. She couldn't hold on anymore.

"Natsu I ….I can't hold on any longer" Lucy whispered in defeat as her tears came down silently.

"DAMN IT LUCY! HOLD ON A LITTLE LONGER!" Natsu exclaimed as he stretched more to reach for her, but his fingers only brushed against Lucy's knuckles. Natsu grew more determined as he scooted closer to the edge. He dug his feet into the grass to keep him steady as he reached farther. Just as he reached again to Lucy , she slipped.

'_I didn't get a chance to tell him that he was my Hero…I didn't get to tell him how much I love him,' _Lucy thought as she closed her eyes flailing her arms and legs in desperation. _'This is it.. I'm coming to see you mama!' _ Lucy let her tears fall as she knew it was the end for her. Just as she was about to hit the rocky waters she felt a warm hand grab hers with strength. Lucy opened her eyes to see the familiar worried face of her dragonslayer.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered as she looked at Natsu in awe. Natsu pulled her to his chest putting his right arm around her waist holding her closer and tighter to him. While his left hand clutched the edge of the cliff. Natsu used his strength and even made fire come out from the bottom of his feet to push them up , he grunted as he used more power. Both he and Lucy landed on the grass above with a thump as Natsu used to much power.

Lucy opened her eyes to see Natsu still hovering over her scanning for any indication for injury on her. She felt her face get warmer as she felt Natsu's hot breath against her face.

"Are you ok?" he breathed. Lucy could only just nod for she forgot how to speak. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I..I don't know," Lucy sighed as she closed her eyes. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get off of me? Like now!" Natsu stared at the crimson blonde under him in confusion.

"Oh! Sorry Lucy!" Natsu mumbled as he moved as fast as he can away from the blushing blonde. He sat next to her looking up at the sky trying to hide his blush from her.

Both Natsu and Lucy stayed there in silence for a while in each other's company. Lucy sighed after a while and sat up bring herself closer to Natsu for warmth. Lucy and Natsu both blushed as their sides touched.

"You know what Natsu?" Lucy breathed as she rested her head on his shoulder. Natsu hummed as he unconsciously ran his fingers through her hair. Lucy sighed in contentment as she felt his fingers through her hair.

Natsu couldn't believe after all that happened he can just sit next to Lucy and just forget everything except her. He is even comfortable with the silence.

Lucy looked up at Natsu and ran her fingers through his pink hair. Lucy smiled at him trying to play her blush as Natsu just looked at her in shock.

Natsu watched as he saw Lucy slowly sitting up letting her hands fall on his shoulders. He felt his cheeks and face get warmer as Lucy leaned forward towards him ; her lips came in contact with his cheek. When Lucy pulled away Natsu just stared at the blonde in shock. He couldn't believe Lucy just kissed his cheek. The wind blew around them whipping Lucy's hair everywhere as leaves came around them again. Natsu couldn't but think how beautiful she looks to him.

"Thank you for saving me.. your my…..my.." Lucy stuttered as she bit her lip in frustration looking down at her hands. She couldn't believe after everything today she still couldn't say it.

"Yeah?" Natsu urged as he looked closer at her. Waiting for her to finish. He wants her to finish. " Lucy , You know you can tell me anything."

Lucy's eyes widened as she felt Natsu's warm hands grab onto hers, holding them in his. She instantly felt more nervous as she stared into his black eyes. Lucy sighed and looked down at their joined hands. She couldn't believe it is this hard to tell him this. Lucy then looked up at Natsu and smiled brightly at him.

"Your my Natsu!" Lucy chuckled as she ruffled his hair.

"Lucy!" Natsu whined as he swatted the blonde's hand away. Lucy stood up as she continued to chuckle at her best friend. After she dusted herself off she stuck out her hand towards Natsu to help him up. Natsu looked at her hand in confusion as she smiled.

"Come on don't you want to meet my mom?" Lucy asked moving her hand a little in front of him. Natsu couldn't help ,but smile as he grabbed her hand getting up. " Damn Natsu how much you weigh," Lucy grunted as she helped Natsu up.

"I don't know. I am not a weirdo like you who cares about that." Natsu smiled once he got up.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucy questioned dangerously. Natsu chuckled nervously then took Lucy's hand and started walking. " What…what are you doing?" Lucy stuttered as she let Natsu pull her by her hand. Lucy can only see the back of his head as they continued to walk.

"Aren't we going to see your mom?" Natsu said as he turned his head showing Lucy his toothy grin. Lucy smiled at him knowing that he is doing all this for her.

_' One day I will tell you, Natsu' _Lucy thought as she saw Natsu stop in front of her mom's grave to sit down. He even already started talking to the headstone. Lucy's smile got wider as she sat down next to Natsu looking at him. _' Who knew that on such a sad day for you to. You still find a way to make me smile no matter what.'_ Lucy looked up to the sky closing her eyes as she heard the birds chirp, the wind blowing, and Natsu telling her mom their adventures. She smiled for she knows that her mom is watching everything. _' Looks like you were right mom. Heroes are everywhere. I just had to open my eyes and see that mine was and still is right in front of me,'_ Lucy looked back at Natsu and smiled. Natsu grabbed her hand smiling back at her.

_'Igneel, I can't believe I have found my Mate!' _Natsu thought as he looked at Lucy. _'She is my Hero, Igneel. I don't know what I would do on this day without her.'_ Natsu cupped Lucy's face with his free hand shocking the blonde her honey brown eyes widened as she stared into his deep black eyes. Natsu leaned in closer to her. _'Ever since I met her she always saves from the sadness on every July 7__th__,the day you disappeared from my life. Even though she is a big weirdo..Igneel ..'_ Natsu moved Lucy's face closer to his. _'I'_ Natsu and Lucy can feel each other's breaths on their faces. _'Love'_ Lucy fluttered her eyes closed as Natsu moved even closer to her lips their noses touched as they breathing quickened in anticipation.

_'Her'_

_ 'Him'_ They thought to each other as their lips came together moving in sync.

The wind blew leaves around the kissing couple revealing two smiling faces. One of a red dragon smiling at his foster son in pride and the other of a blonde woman smiling down at her daughter in joy.

Both parents glad that their child finally found their Hero. Glad that they are healing each other's sadness. More importantly glad that they finally found each other.

* * *

**Hey guys i am sorry this chapter took so long...hehe .i was on vacation ... but don't worry i will update everyday now for i am barely busy now lol **

**well this chapter was so sweet and the suspense to lol but next chapter is going to be a funny chapter for it is a game of revealing of embaressing secrets in " I for I Never" **

**plz send me a review for the couples you will like to see in the next chapter...:D i need couple ideas lol haha**


	9. I hate you to i love you

**Hey guys :D lol thanks for all the amazing.. I am so sorry for the long wait everyone I was..**

_Wendy:_ _oh I know! You were in Narnia _

**No ,Wendy *chuckles* sadly I wasn't in Narnia…that would have been awesome ,but I was busy with school for they make me do to much work …**

_Gajeel: Schools are for pussy's _

_Elfman: If you were a man you would have already known everything…_

**Well I am not a man..*teary eyed* I am forced to go to school by this unforgiveable society . A society that will not res,,,,,*keeps rambling off in personal speech***

_Mira:Oohhh I am so excited for this chapter_** *giggles in excitement***

_Wendy: why are you so excited Mira-san_

_Mira: Ohhh you will see _***smiles evilly***

_Elfman, Gajeel, Wendy: Oohhh noo _

_Cana: Hey have you guys seen Lucy?_

_Mira: She and Erza are currently taking care of Natsu because they beat him up so bad. _

_Wendy: Mira didn't you beat him up to?_

_Mira:__***looks nervously around* **__uhmmm noo why would I do that.._

_Cana:__** *sighs***__ I guess I will find her later…..Lilmissshortie1 doesn't own Fairy Tail or it's characters._

**And that's why I have to go to school. *Finished up speech* Awwww no one paid attention**

* * *

Rated: T

Couple: Various of Couples : D I won't tell you yet. I'll let you find out :D

**Btw I might have changed the title and the real concept for this chapter lol sorry for changing it but I no you will love it :D**

I for I hate you

I Hate you

"LUCY! LISANNA! I AM BORED!" Natsu breathed loudly as he whined to the two girls laughing at him.

"Then think of something to do!" Lucy said chuckling with Lisanna.

"Natsu why don't you and Happy go fishing!" Lisanna suggested making Happy completely attentive at the word fish. Natsu's face immediately lit up happy knowing there is something to do now.

"Yeah! Happy lets go fishing!" Natsu yelled making his fist pump in the air.

"Aye!" Happy cheered as him and Natsu ran towards the guild doors. Before they got to the door Natsu and Happy turned towards Lucy and Lisanna smiling.

"LUCY! LISANNA! AREN'T YOU COMING!" Natsu yelled across the guild smiling his toothy grin at them.

"Hai!" Lucy yelled happily as she got up to go to them. Lisanna couldn't help, but smile at them. Lisanna couldn't believe how dense they are to each other's feelings. All they worry about is being the best friend stage.

"Lisanna aren't you coming, to?" Lucy asked as she turned to see Lisanna still sitting there. Lisanna looked as if she was in deep thought and Lucy couldn't help but feel curious on what exactly she was thinking of.

"No! why don't you and Natsu go ahead! I am going to stay and help Mira with something," Lisanna replied smiling widely at them as Lucy ran to Natsu and they made their way out.

"What is that smile for?" Mira asked suspiciously now next to her sister. Lisanna jumped in surprise at her sisters voice.

"Mira you scared me!" She whined as she pouted. Mira just chuckled and sat next to her little sister.

"Lisanna!" Mira chastised her sister. "What are you planning for Natsu and Lucy?"

"NO Nonno nothing!" She stuttered shaking her hands in front of her face, but Mira knew better. Mira knew she has that same face when it comes to matchmaking people. The face is between evil and fan girl mixture. Mira continued to stare at Lisanna who is currently holding her breath to keep herself from getting to excited and tell her sister. Mira raised an eyebrow at her.

"Lisanna! I wanna know!" Mira whined.

"okay okay Mira! But we need to plan something first," Lisanna chuckled as she took her sister to the kitchen where no one can hear her plans.

**A few hours later…**

"Charle, I brought you fish!" Happy announced giddily as a very pissed off Natsu slammed the guild doors open. Happy flew happily to Charle to give her some fish while Natsu stalked to the bar counter only asking for a fire whiskey.

"Natsu what's wrong!" Lisanna asked concerned as she saw that Natsu was already on his third fire whiskey bottle. He kept glaring at anyone who talked to him and he even refused to fight with Gray. Lisanna and Mira are starting to get worried especially when they noticed that a certain blonde didn't come to the guild yet. No one has seen her at all. The last time people saw her was when she left with Natsu and now there is this. "Natsu what happened to Lucy?"

Lisanna instantly froze when Natsu turned to her glaring dangerously. His glare was so bad that Erza even shook from the intensity.

"Na Na Natsu!" Lisanna stuttered as she flinched away from the dragonslayer. Natsu grabbed another fire whiskey and got up.

"Don't talk about that Bitch to me!" Natsu hissed as he stalked away with his fire whiskey in hand. The guild quieted as they watched him stalk out. Everyone wondering what happened. The guild doors slammed closed startling everyone.

"Happy what happened between Natsu and Lucy?" Mira asked once she saw Happy float to the bar rather gloomy.

"Lucy and Natsu got into a big fight," Happy replied once he sat down on the counter. His eyes getting teary as he remember what happened. It was the worst fight he had ever seen between them.

"What happened, Happy?" Erza insisted as she, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Gray came to the bar to sit and listen.

"We were at the usual spot near the lake to go fishing. Everything was fine. Natsu and I went to catch fish and Lucy stayed on land to read her book. She would look up occasionally to check on us to see if we were ok." Happy started as he just looked down his tears hitting his paws. "Then Natsu came up with a great idea jump from the huge tree doing a cannonball in the lake ,but when Natsu landed inside the water. The water from the lake went up in the air and soaked Lucy and all her stuff. Lucy got so mad and Natsu freaked out he tried to dry it for her but he ended up burning Lucy's favorite book and her next chapter of her novel…."

"Noooooo! I was going to read that! When I get my hands on Natsu!" Levi gasped making a dark aura surround herself. Gajeel inched little by little away from her in fear for his life.

"Levi calm down and let him finish!" Erza hissed as she saw Levi inching towards Happy to choke him. "Gajeel grab her or something to get her to calm down." Gajeel stiffened as Erza said the words ,but complied to them anyways because he would rather deal with Levi's wrath than Erza. Levi instantly blushed as she felt Gajeel's warm and masculine arms wrap around her. Mira smiled as she saw Gajeel and Levi blush at their close proximity. "Happy continue please!" Erza turned back to Happy who is now being pet comfortably by Lisanna.

"Lucy got so mad and yelled at Natsu telling him that he burned her best chapter. Natsu told Lucy what was the big deal with just a stupid book," Levi gasped ,but was quieted when Gajeel tightened his hold on her a little more. They refused to look at each other afraid of the blush they have. "Lucy got really mad and that's when the worst part started"

**Flashback to a few hours ago…**

The lake was peaceful with the soft breeze blowing with the wind making rustling sounds. The lake WAS peaceful.

"I don't see the big deal with burning just a little chapter. It's just a stupid book," Natsu huffed as he crossed his arms. He couldn't believe how Lucy was acting.

"big deal! BIG DEAL! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG AND HOW HARD I WORKED ON THAT CHAPTER?" Lucy yelled in rage. Natsu just shrugged. "OF COURSE ,YOU DON'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU NEVER CARED! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE…YOU JUST DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I DO CARE! WHO FUCKING SAVED YOU COUNTLESS TIMES BECAUSE YOU WERE WEAK!" Natsu yelled in anger but then realizing his mistake he instantly looked at the shocked blonde. "Luce ,I didn't mean…"

"Your right….I am weak..but I TRY HARD NOT TO BE! I AM SORRY IF I WASN'T RAISED BY A GREAT DRAGON AND GOT AWSOME DRAGONSLAYER POWERS," Lucy mocked. Natsu clenched his teeth and balled his fist at her.

"AT LEAST I HAD SOMEONE TO TEACH ME…UNLIKE YOU! YOUR DAD DIDN'T EVEN LOVE YOU!" Happy felt his tears come down as he stared at his best friends fighting.

"AT LEAST MY DAD DIDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER CAME BACK! HE WILL NEVER COME BACK" Lucy yelled. She then froze when she saw a tear come down from Natsu's face and she felt instantly grief. "Na Natsu" Lucy stuttered as she tried to reach her hand out to him ,but Natsu slapped her hand away.

"Get away from me!" Natsu hissed at her. Lucy back up as his glare increased glaring her more and more. "I don't need you! I hate you!"

"FOR SOMETHING SO STUDPID! FINE!" Lucy turned and stalked away when she was a few feet away from them she turned to Natsu. "I REGRET HAVING FEELINGS FOR YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME EVER! I HATE YOU!" Lucy's tears fell as she ran away from them.

"SO DO I!" Natsu yelled back and walked towards the guild. "Happy let's go!"

Happy continued to stare at the way where Lucy went. It wasn't the way to her house nor the guild. Happy couldn't help ,but worry for her.

"Na Nat Natsu….Lucy might get lost!" Happy stuttered as he looked Natsu's back. Natsu stopped and turned his head to the side. Happy can see the dark aura surrounding him.

"Forget about that Bitch! As long as she is away from me!...I don't care! Now let's go!"

**End of flashback**

Everyone in the guild quieted once Natsu was done with telling them what happened. Some people were shocked, others angry, and most of them were saddened because Natsu and Lucy had the best friendship throughout the whole guild. They loved each other but were too dense to show it to each other. They valued each other's friendship too much.

"NOOOOOO!" Mira wailed as she cried out loud shocking everyone to look at her.

"Mira? What's wrong?" Fried asked concerned at his girlfriend.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"What's not fair?" Lisanna asked as she tried to comfort her older sister.

"THEY …THEY…FINALLY…TOLD ….THEIR…FEELINGS…TO…EACH…OTHER…BUT….." Mira sobbed as she looked down. Then she lifted her head up and wailed loudly. "IT ENDED UP GOING HORRIBLLY WRONG! ALL MY MATCHMAKING I HAVE BEEN DOING FOR THEM…..FAILED…AND NOW THIS! WHAAA."

"Is that seriously what she has been so worried about," Gray mumbled as everyone sighed in frustration.

"That is not the point though! Has anyone seen Lucy since then?" Erza asked taking into command. Everyone in the guild looked at each other and mumbled no. "Happy was that the last time you saw her?"

"Aye. Lucy was so upset she didn't take the right way what if some…." Happy was cut off when the guild doors slammed open revealing a very pissed off blonde mage.

"MIRA I NEED A BEER! OR VODKA! …JUST GET ME SOMETHING WITH A LOT OF ACHOL" Lucy yelled as she stalked angrily towards the bar. She slammed herself down at the stool and looked forward not noticing the guild members looking at her in shock. She had tears in her shirt and skirt. Also she had scratches going down her arms and legs. A bruise on her left cheek and a gash going down her neck. The cuts weren't cleaned and looked like the blood just dried. She had dirt everywhere on her. Dirt and leaves are in her tangled hair, but she didn't seem to care. "What are you staring at!" She hissed as she glowered at her guildmates. Everyone took a step back and shivered under her murderous glare. Everyone except Erza.

"Lucy. What happened." Erza demanded as she looked at the blonde in the eyes.

"Nothing really. I got into a fight with Natsu. Got upset, walked in the forest until I found my way back to the town, and beat the shit out of some guys who tried to get with me. Then I came here for a head home!" Lucy smiled as she saw Mira place a shot glass and a vodka bottle next to it ,but just as Mira was about to pour Lucy took the bottle and drank straight from it.

"LUCY!" Everyone gasped in shock at the blonde. Lucy set the now half empty bottle in front of her and she looks at her friends puzzled.

"What?"

"Lucy, We understand about Na…" Erza started ,but was cut off my Lucy's dark aura with killing intent. Everyone stared shocked at the used to be bubbly blonde.

"Don't ever say that assholes name!" Lucy hissed. Then she grumbled for a few minutes. Erza stared at her worried as she saw her finish the bottle of vodka. Erza couldn't believe this is Lucy. She is so different.

"I'm going home!" Lucy stated as she grabbed another bottle of vodka. She stalked out the guild slamming the doors open. Before the doors closed everyone can see through the peek her drinking out of the new vodka bottle again.

"Juvia, is worried about Lucy-chan," Juvia mumbled as she nibbled on her thumbnail.

"So am I! I have never seen them this bad," Erza said as she looked at Mira who just stared ahead at the door with a worried expression. "Mira…."

"We have to do something about this!" Mira whispered.

"I got an idea." Levi spoke up with a smile on her face. Gajeel noticed her in a better mood and slowly let her go. Once Gajeel let Levi go Levi walked a few steps away from him. "You guys take care of Lu-chan….I WILL TAKE CARE OF ," Levi yelled the last part evilly as she bolted for the door. Everyone stared at a shock Gajeel angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID YOU LET HER GO!" Erza yelled at him.

"NOW SHE IS GOING TO GO AFTER NATSU!" Lisanna joined in suddenly worried about the dragonslayer.

"I…I…..did." But Gajeel was cut off when Erza kicked him so hard that he was send flying through the doors.

"GO STOP HER!" Erza yelled. Erza turned back to see Gray hiding behind a still saddened Mira. "I got an idea!" Lisanna said hopefully she turned to her guildmates who were waiting for a reply. Lisanna knew her plan will work…She was hopeful for it.

**Next day at the guild**

"HAS ANYONE SEEN GAJEEL AND LEVI?" Lisanna yelled above everyone in the guild. She wanted them there to get her plan into effect before Natsu or Lucy get into the guild. Everyone in the guild just shrugged their no to her as they went back to their business. "Where are they?" Lisanna mumbled.

"Where's who?" Lisanna jumped hearing the voice next to her. Then she turned her head to the right to see Lucy sitting on the stool next to her smiling.

"Lu..Lucy when did you come in?" Lisanna asked coming back to reality.

"Back door." Lucy shrugged then asked Mira for something to eat. Mira went into the kitchen happily to make Lucy a grilled cheese sandwich. Mira was glad that Lucy asked for food not more bottles of vodka.

"but Lucy you know we have a front door right?"

"Yeah , I know I just didn't want to run into _HIM_," Lucy hissed when she said him. Lisanna sighed knowing it would be harder than she thought to get them together.

"oooh okay…." Lisanna studying Lucy as she began to eat her grilled cheese sandwich wondering what can she do to get her and Natsu to talk.

"Oh and sorry about yesterday," Lucy chuckled as she looked at Mira and Lisanna.

"yeah Lucy about that. You drank a lot yesterday..are you okay?" Mira asked motherly as she studied her noticing all her cuts and bruises are gone.

"Yeah I am fine. I kinda went over the never doing that again. I woke up on Fairy Hills on that big tree with a killer headache. I just went home after that to find Wendy and Charle waiting for me." Lucy said cheerfully as she finished her sandwich. "Wendy and Charle saw my cuts and bruises and got worried. Frankly I don't even remembered how I got the cut and bruises. Well, Wendy healed me from them and my hangover. So I am Fine now," Lucy smiled at them reassuringly, but the smile instantly fell when the guild doors slammed open with a very loud dragonslayer and his companion coming in.

"Oh no!" Mira and Lisanna whispered looking worriedly at Lucy tensed glaring at the now empty plate.

"MIRA I AM HUNGRY!" Natsu yelled as he went closer to the bar not noticing the blonde sitting down. Happy was the first to notice and flew to her crying her name hugging her chest really tight as Lucy hugged him back. Lucy reassured him that she was fine while Happy continued to cry about how worried he was about her yesterday.

Everyone in the guild stared in silence at the now still dragonslayer staring at Lucy angrily. Mira noticed that he was also hurt like Lucy was about what happened ,but they are too stubborn to say sorry an make up. Lucy stood up letting go of Happy and walking to the request board to get a job. Natsu still continued to watch her.

"Lucy ,are you going on a job?" Happy asked curiously as he flew next to her. Lucy smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, rent is due soon and I need money. Hmm which one should I get?" Lucy hummed as she looked at the jobs. There was one for 5,000 jewels to accompany a man to his daughter's house ,but Lucy needs a little more money than that. There is another one that caught Lucy's eyes. It was a great price of 90,000 jewels. She could pay her rent and have enough money to pay for new cloths. Lucy immediately got excited to go on the mission, but she looked what it was. She couldn't do this, could she? The mission was to defeat a vampire who has been terrorizing the town of Strata. It says the vampire is a male in his early 20's who only kidnaps the women and kill the men who get in the way.

"I guess I have no choice." Lucy sighed as she grabbed the request and made her way to Mira. "Mira I am taking this job."

"Lucy are you sure? That is really dangerous." Mira said unsure as she stared and the request and Lucy with worry. Lisanna looked at Lucy worried to.

"Lucy that is dangerous to do by yourself. Let me or Gray or even Juvia go with you," Lisanna said worriedly as she looked at Lucy.

"Juvia will go with Lucy-chan," Juvia mumbled as her and Gray walked up to Lucy hand in hand. Lucy glared at their joined hands feeling her tears going to come out. She wished she had someone.

"Yeah, Lucy. Lisanna is right you shouldn't go by yourself you could get hurt," Gray said worriedly as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Iffff yoooouuuu wannntttt I caaannnn goo wiiiithhh heerrrr!" Cana slurred as she put down the barrel.

"Cana your too drunk to go with her. She needs someone to protect her not get her wasted." Lisanna pointed out. While everyone was deciding on who to go with Lucy, Natsu just studied Lucy seeing her get more and more angry. He sighed knowing what to come.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled. Everyone soon quieted and stared at her in shock. "Damn! Do you guys really think I am that weak that I need someone to go with me? Huh?"

"But Lu…" Mira started but was cut off by Lucy's glare.

"Now I am a big girl I can take care of my fucking self. Mira put me down for that mission BY MYSELF. I will be back in three days," Lucy hissed as she snatched the paper. She went to go walk to the door ,but she was stopped by Natsu who wouldn't move out of the way. "MOVE, DRAGON BREATH!" She hissed. Natsu narrowed his eyes at her as Lucy glared back.

"NO!" Natsu said stubbornly. Everyone watched at the now thick atmosphere between them. Both of their angers coming out in their glares. Lisanna couldn't help but notice the worriedness behind Natsu's eyes.

"I swear if you don't move out of my way…" Lucy hissed ,but was cut off my Natsu's dark chuckle.

"You will what? Summon on of your spirits to do your dirty work of beating me up?"

"Why would I do that? When I have a whip to kick your ass with!" Lucy immediately grabbed her whip as she glared at the now amused Natsu.

"Don't kid yourself , Keychains! You can't hurt me!" Natsu chuckled darkly. Everyone stared at him in shock as they have never seen this side of him. Lucy started shaking in anger.

"What the hell makes you think that?" She hissed not taking her eyes of him as he shrugged.

"Because you are in looooovvvvveeee with me!" Natsu mocked as he laughed.

"I don't love you! You Bastard! I HATE YOU!" Lucy shrieked as she slapped Natsu across the face. The impact was so hard that it left Natsu with a red hand print on his cheek. Natsu grew angry and grabbed her wrist as he leaned close to her ear.

"That wasn't very nice. Was it now?" He whispered seductively making Lucy shiver under his touch, but she smelled something from his breath. This isn't Natsu.

"Your drunk!" Lucy glared as she looked at him in the eyes.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. What does it matter to you,"

"LET ME GO!"

"No!"

"Fine. Have it your way!" Lucy sighed as she looked at the floor.

"I will now I would be a good girl If…ahhhhhhhhh!" Natsu shrieked like a girl as he fell to the floor in pain. Lucy stood over him triumphantly smiling. Everyone stared in shock not believe what happened. Gray couldn't help ,but laugh as he saw Natsu on the verge on tears on the floor as he put his hands in front of his manhood.

"Now stay the hell away from me, you asshole. I hate you!" Lucy whispered next to Natsu's ear then she got up and left the guild. Once she was gone everyone started laughing at the poor Natsu who suffered under the blonde's wrath.

"Man, remind me never to get Lucy mad!" Gray said to Elfman as he laughed.

"A man should never get a woman that mad without preparing himself for the consequences," Elfman replied as he laughed with Gray.

Gray and Elfman we rolling on the floor laughing with a few other guildmates. They laughed so hard they didn't notice the fireball that hit them.

"Ow! Do you want to start something ,Squinty Eyes!" Gray yelled as he stood up fast with the rest of the laughing crew. They glared at the silent Natsu.

"Natsu are you ok?" Lisanna asked as she and Happy went to him.

"Happy stay here with Lisanna." Natsu stated as he walked towards the guild doors.

"Natsu where are you going?" Happy asked. Natsu stopped where he was at not even bothering to turn around.

" To save that dumbass, when she gets in trouble." Natsu said.

"But she said….." Happy was cut short by Lisanna who just pet him in the head.

"Happy, No matter what Lucy says about not wanting anyone or help. Natsu will always be there for her even though she hates him now. No matter what she says or do. He will always be there," Lisanna simply stated as Natsu just looked down. "isn't that right, Natsu?"

Natsu just nodded and ran out the guild. Knowing Lucy she was already at the town.

"Why would he do that?" Happy asked as he looked down. Lisanna picked Happy up and walked back to the bar. Lisanna sat him down on the counter petting him in the head.

"Because Natsu loves Lucy and Lucy loves Natsu. She is just to mad and stubborn to show it," Lisanna sighed. " By the way do you know where Gajeel and Levi are at?"

"They went on a date." Lily spoke as she finished her fish. Mira looked at them bewildered.

"WHAT!" Mira shrieked. "When did this happened?"

"Last night when Levi spent the night, though I they kept waking me up with their constant screaming and moaning. I thought they were fighting so I just went over Charle's and Wendy's place."

"SHE SPENT THE NIGHT THERE!" Everyone yelped as they looked at Lily bewildered.

"YOU LET LILY SLEEP OVER BUT NOT ME!" Happy cried as he looked at Charle.

Everyone laughed and talked their normal selves as they Happy tried to get Charle to let him sleep over.

"I hope Lucy-san and Natsu-san will be ok.." Wendy mumbled sadly as she looked down. Erza and Jellal looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry. They will be fine. Natsu will never let anything happen to Lucy or himself." Jellal said cheerfully as he rubbed circles on Erza's hand. Erza was still tense. While the whole thing that happened with Lucy and Natsu , Jellal and Wendy had to be the ones to prevent Erza from charging at them both. "They can handle anything that comes at them by themselves. As long as they have each other they will be fine!"

"But Lucy-san is mad at…."

"Lucy is hurt not mad. She just needs time to cool off." Erza said as she looked down at Wendy smiling. "Don't worry they are part of Fairy Tail. They are tough!"

Wendy smiled at Erza's encouragement. She knew she was right. Jellal kissed Erza in the cheek as he knew now that she calmed down. Erza turned away after the kiss as she tried to hide her blush, but Jellal and Wendy caught it. They both fell into a fit of giggles.

"It's not funny!" Erza grumbled as she ate her strawberry cake that Jellal just got her as an apology.

**At Strata town….**

Lucy just finished with her meeting with the mayor who told her everything about the mission. To her it didn't sound too hard. Lucy just has to wait in a house near by the main square and wait till the vampire , Jake, comes and takes his victim. Once he takes his victim Lucy will have to follow him to his home and take care of him there.

The problem is that Lucy has to wait in the house by herself and she is so bored. Lucy sighed as she went to the window and looked outside. She has already been at the house for more than three hours. The sun was down and the street lights where on. No one was outside at all. The mayor told her that Jake usually comes out at this time ,but she doesn't see him. The mayor also didn't tell her how Jake looked like. All he told her is that she will know when she sees him.

"How the hell is that supposed to help me?" Lucy whispered as she continued to look outside. The lights in the house were off so no one should see her looking outside. Lucy continued to look outside surveying everything. She stared at the water fountain in the middle of the square and she looked at each building around it. Nothing Noonnnee.e…Wait.. Lucy then saw something move in the ally ahead. It looked like a male from where she was at. Lucy squinted her eyes as she continued to stare. He looked around her age. The boy stepped closer to the light revealing his pink hair.

"Natsu?" Lucy whisper then she blacked out..

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he saw a figure move pick up her unconscious body and disappearing in lightning speed. Natsu stood there angered at himself for not running to her once he saw the figure behind her as she stared at him. "How can I be so fucking stupid!" Natsu yelled at he kicked a trash can.

Then he smelled it. Lucy's scent. He knows it from anywhere. Natsu smiled as he ran following the scent.

The scent brought him to an old abandoned mansion in the forest surrounding the town. This must be where the vampire lives.

Lucy woke up tied up to a chair. Her head ached as if a train ran it over and her eyes felt droopy as she just woke up.

"ugh where am I?" Lucy moaned as she shook her head lightly. Her eyes finally adjusted as she finally took in the room. It was a beautiful dark room with red dark curtains on the windows not allowing any light of visibility to outside of inside. She is currently in front of a brick fireplace. The fire crackled as it sent heat all along the dark room. When Lucy looked up from the fireplace she noticed a big picture frame of a young man. He looked about in his early 20's. He had short dark green hair and red eyes. He looked tan in the picture and rather sexy might she think. Lucy squinted as she tried to get a better look at the face. "The Mayor?" Lucy gasped as her eyes grew wide.

"Oh so you have figured my secret!" a masculine voice chuckled as he went in the shadows unnoticed. "I thought it was a great secret to. I just saw you come into town and I knew I had to have you. All I had to do was dispose of the real mayor and make a little trap for you."

" Why all the trouble? You knew I was coming to kill you! You could have just killed me!" Lucy said she narrowed her eyes at the fire.

"Well you see once I saw your beauty I knew I had to make you mine," He whispered next to her ear startling Lucy. Lucy tried to calm down her rapid heart as she looked down at her lap.

"What are you going to do? Kill me and make me a vampire?" She questioned. There were a few moments of silence then Lucy gasped in shock as the vampire appeared right in front of her face. He looks just like the man in the portrait. He smiled devilish at Lucy as he moved his face closer to her. Their faces only a few inches apart.

"Of course I will play with you first!" He whispered dangerously as he leaned towards her neck. Lucy was overcome with fear. Her eyes went wide as silent tears went down. "I first need something from you before we play!" He whispered into her neck. Lucy cried out when she felt his fangs prick her skin. Jake sucked her blood hungrily ignored Lucy's cries for help. He knew help would never come for her. Oh so he thought.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" A angry voice yelled as he tackled the vampire away from Lucy. They wrestled in the ground hissing and growling at each other. Lucy felt dizzy after all the blood she lost. She blinked her eyes as her head would heavily go back and forth. She was between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered confused as she saw a blur of pink hair being slammed to the wall. Natsu noticed Lucy's weak state and got more pissed.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled as he blew flames towards the vampire. The vampire shrieked in pain as he burned. Natsu stared as he saw the vampire disintegrate in thin air. "I guess it is true. That a vampire's weakness is fire and the sun." He chuckled.

Natsu turned his head to the blonde still tied up on the chair. Her head looked down and her eyes closed. She lost color in her face and the blood from the bite mark in the side of her face dried up. Natsu kneeled down in front of Lucy. He put his hand under her chin to force her to look at him.

"Lucy…come on stay with me." Natsu pleaded as he saw Lucy's breathing almost stopping her eyes closed. Natsu quickly untied up and lifted her in his arms.

"Naa Natsu?" Lucy said weakly as her eyes fluttered open. She still looked so weak to him.

"Yeah, It's me!" Natsu whispered as he cupped her left cheek in his hand. Lucy leaned into his chest as she smiled weakly at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked. Not that she wanted him to go, but she thought he hated her.

"Someone had to come and watch your dumbass," Natsu retorted as he smiled at her. Lucy chuckled weakly at him.

"I hate you.." Lucy whispered weakly as she stared into his eyes. Natsu chuckled and leaned in closer to her.

"So do I," Natsu whispered as he kissed her lips.

Natsu carried Lucy all the way to the nearest doctor, who told him that she was lucky to survive. The doctor told Natsu that she will be able to go back to the guild in four days. Natsu stayed by her side through those whole four days. He never left her side unless he went to go get food and use the bathroom. Lucy was happy to have the company and in four days they headed out hand in hand.

"Lucy , I'm sorry about the whole fight we had." Natsu said stopping her in front of the guild doors. Lucy turned around and smiled at him. They are still holding hands. Lucy walked to him so that they were only a few inches away.

"Don't worry it was a dumb fight anyways," Lucy chuckled.

"I am sorry for saying all those mean things to you," Natsu raised his hand and stroke her cheek.

"I am sorry to. I never should have said those things. Especially about hating you!"

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered as he leaned closer to her.

"hmmm?" Lucy hummed as she closed her eyes getting ready.

"I love you!"

"I love you to!" Lucy whispered as their lips crashed together once more.

They kissed in front of the guild doors not noticing everyone looking at them from the inside.

"YAY!" Mira and Lisanna squealed for joy as they jumped up and down.

"About time they got over their petty fight and realize their feelings for each other." Erza whispered as she leaned into Jellal's chest. Jellal chuckled in agreement as he kissed the top of her head.

"Juvia is so glad that she doesn't have a rival in love anymore!" Juvia squealed in joy and she jumped right on top of Gray knocking them both to the ground. Gray chuckled and kissed her on the lips.

"Juvia you do know that we are already together right?" Gray teased as he cuddled Juvia closer to his chest.

"Juvia knows. She would just get scared that you would break up with her for Lucy-chan," Juvia pouted and Gray chuckled.

"That would never happen. Lucy is like a sister to me!" Gray kissed her in reassurance making Juvia happier.

"Hey! Where did Lucy and Natsu go?" Lisanna asked as she looked outside again. Everyone looked outside to notice that the new couple wasn't there anymore.

"I am guessing they are going to catch up on much needed sleep!" Mira said mischievously as she walked back to the bar. Everyone followed back to where they were confused. Mira just chuckled.

Only Mira , Levi, and Gajeel seemed to understand what Mira really meant about what she said.

Whoever knew that from the three most terrible words such as I hate you can turn into the three best words such as I Love you.

* * *

**Whoa that was super long lol the longest chapter i did...i hope this makes up for all the days i didn't update. plz tell me what you think...**

**again sorry for the long wait...**

**plz tell me what you think of this one-shot... :D**


	10. Jealously's a Bitch

**Hiya everyone! Lol sorry it has been a while…. My computer had a virus and so I had no way of typing for there is no other computer in my home but I have written many more chapter so expect regular updates lol **

_Cana: Lilmissshortie1. Have you seen Lucy?_

**Hummmm …no not really..but I gotcha! NATSU! *Yells***

_Natsu and Happy: Aye! _***yells while saluting***

**I have a very important mission for you! Understand!**

_Natsu and Happy: AYE! _

**Now you must find Lucy and bring her back here no matter what! Understand!**

_Natsu and Happy: AYE! Lilmissshortie1, SIR! _***Yells***

**I AM A WOMAN UNDERSTAND! NOT SIR! *YELLS***

_Natsu: Yes ,Sir! _

***GROWLS* GET BACK HERE YOU PINK HAIRED DRAGONBREATH! *yelling while chasing after him***

_Natsu: HAPPY HELLPPP MEEEE! _

_Happy:….__** *turns to Cana* **__want to go fishing?_

_Cana: Sure got nothing else to do._

_Happy: Lilmissshortie1 doesn't own Fairy Tail or it's characters!_

_Cana: If she did I would have unlimited beer….._

* * *

**Rated: T**

**Couple: Gajeel X Levi, Natsu X Lucy, Gray X Erza**

**J for Jealousy **

**Jealousy's a Bitch!**

It is a bright and sunny morning. The birds are singing, the trees are whispering, and the people are conversing in happy matters. Everything is peaceful and quiet. Well everything except the certain guild known as Fairy Tail , where everyone is either Drunk, fighting, or laughing till their butts hit the ground. Everyone except a well-known iron dragonslayer.

"What the Hell is taking her so long!" Gajeel sighed in frustration as he chewed on some iron that Mira put out for him. Gajeel is upset because he was supposed to go on a mission with Levi by themselves. He knew that she needed the money to buy more books so he offered to help her. Unfortunately the time when he offered to help her and a certain blue haired cat passed by and when he heard Gajeel offer to Levi. Happy couldn't help, but tease him making both Gajeel and Levi blush and look away.

"What's wrong, Gajeel-san?" Wendy asked curiously as she sat next to him. Gajeel turned to Wendy and smilied. Ever since Wendy came to the guild Natsu and Gajeel treated her as their sibling because of her being a dragonslayer and also for her being so young. They both felt the need to watch out for her. Wendy didn't mind for she saw them as her brothers. She takes joy in watching Natsu and Gajeel fighting and watching them both worry about their mate's. Even though they are too dense to tell their mate their feelings.

"It's Levi! She went to the library with bunny girl, but they haven't returned yet." Gajeel exclaimed as he shoved more iron in his mouth.

"So what's the big deal….it's just the library," Natsu scoffed as he made his way to Gajeel and Wendy. Natsu with his super sensitive dragon ears heard their conversation and didn't see the big deal. Once Natsu sat down on the stool next to Wendy he noticed the two dragonslayers looking at him. One with a killing intent. The other with an amused look.

"IT'S A BIG DEAL! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO GO ON A MISSION," Gajeel yelled as he stuffed more iron in his mouth. Natsu just looked at him confused not getting why the iron dragonslayer was so upset.

"And what's the big deal? You'll just be late," Wendy watched in shock at what Natsu just said. She knew the fire dragonslayer was dense, but she really didn't believe he was this dense. Natsu really has never noticed Gajeel's feelings for Levi. Wendy gasped as she just realized that Natsu probably never realized Lucy's feelings for him.

_'No wonder Lucy-san has been so sad. I wonder if she realized that Natsu is too dense to realize.'_ Wendy thought as she nibbled on her thumbnail in concentration.

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL! YOU DIMSHIT! YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU!" Gajeel yelled as he grabbed Natsu's vest pulling him towards him. Natsu glared as Gajeel held him by his vest and yelling at him.

"DON'T GET WHAT? DAMN I DON'T SEE WHY THE HELL YOU WANT TO MAKE SUCH A FUCKING BIG THING FOR THIS!" Natsu growled. Gajeel just tightened his hold on him as he growled at him in frustration.

"She didn't tell me she was going somewhere. We would have gone just fine if your BUNNY GIRL didn't say anything about a stupid book. I HAD TO FIND OUT BY MIRA WHEN I GOT HERE! CONTROL YOU MATE! " Gajeel yelled the last part in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL! DON'T BLAME THIS ON LUCY! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST GOT HERE EARLIER," Natsu yelled back as he slammed his fist against Gajeel's face. Sending the iron dragonslayer to fly and slam against one of the tables. Gajeel immediately got mad and tackled Natsu to the ground. Both fought and yelled at each other as Wendy watched.

_'Did Natsu-san not notice when Gajeel -san said that Lucy-san was Natsu-san's mate,_' Wendy thought as she looked at the two fight dragonslayers. They are destroying everything in their paths.

The boys continued to fight not noticing the two girls that had just walked in. They walked up to them ready to pull them apart and show Wendy their new books. Until a fire ball came hurtling towards them both a top speed and in a quick reaction both girls used their books as protection without thinking.

"FIRE BRAIN,"

"IRON HEAD"

"FIRE ASS!"

"BACKYARD JUNKIE!"

The two guys yelled back and forth at each other while they wrestled on the ground.

"GAJEEL! ….NATSU!" The two dragonslayers squeaked as they pulled apart from each other. They stared wide eyed at the two very pissed off girls. Both girls had a dark aura surrounding them as they glared at the two dragonslayers. Gajeel and Natsu shook in fear under their glares.

_'Lucy-san and Levi-san are really scary!'_ Wendy thought once she was a safe distance away from them.

**A few hours later….**

"UGHHHH!" The two now bandaged dragonslayers groaned in pain as they put their ice bags on their head.

"That's what you get for burning our new books," Levy scoffed as she crossed her arms glaring at Gajeel and Natsu.

"We paid a lot of money for those," Lucy hissed then she looked at her watch and gasped. "Levi!" Levi turned to Lucy questionably.

"Yeah? Lu-chan..?"

"We are late!" Lucy said as she held the watch in front of Levi's face. Once Levi say the time she to freaked out.

"Where are you going?" Wendy asked the girls curiously once they started walking. Both girls stopped and turned around smiling at Wendy.

"Lu-chan and I have to go on a date with these guys we meet at the library." Levi said with a smile. Gajeel and Natsu's eyes widened as they stared at the girls in shock.

"Well see you later Wendy! We have to make it in time," Lucy waved as she walked with Levi out the door.

"D-D….date?" Both dragonslayers said bewildered as they stared at the now closed doors.

Wendy turned back to Gajeel and Natsu only to squeal in surprise as she witnessed both of them getting up fast and dashing out the door in full speed. They are going after Levi and Lucy to spy. Wendy sighed knowing that this will not end well.

"What's wrong ,Wendy?" Mira asked once she noticed Wendy rubbing her head in frustration. Wendy looked at the concerned demon take over mage and smiled.

"Levi-chan and Lucy-chan went on their dates and Natsu and Gajeel ran out the guild to go spy on them. And knowing them….it is not going to end well," Mira smiled instantly once she heard the words come out of Wendy's mouth.

"Hmmmmm I don't know with those guys….anything can happen…They always surprise us…" Mira said mischievously. "LISANNA BRING OUT THE LACRIUMA (idk how to spell it srry) WE ARE GOING TO NEED IT!" Mira yelled at her sister who just finished serving drinks to Erza and Gray.

"Okay!" Lisanna said happily as she went to the back room.

"Mira-san what are you doing?" Wendy asked curiously as she followed Mira to the back room. Mira turned back at Wendy and winked at her.

"We are just going to get the best seats in the house for the best event yet," Mira said innocently. Wendy looked at Mira with wide eyes as she understood what she meant.

"Mira isn't that spying?"

"It's not spying….They are most likely going to a public place…we are just observing those places," Mira smiled as she lead Wendy inside the room. Wendy gasped as she saw the big Lacriuma in the room. Lisanna was already sitting down with a bag of popcorn.

"Come on! Hurry up it is about to start!" Lisanna giggled as she motioned for Wendy and Mira to come.

"Lisanna you are ok with this?" Wendy asked bewildered.

"Wendy you don't know how long I have been trying to get Natsu and Lucy together. This could be the moment for them and I want to watch!" Lisanna laughed evilly making Wendy shake in fear. She never knew that Lisanna was just like her sister taking matchmaking so seriously. "Now Wendy come sit next to me and Mira on the couch so we can watch."

Once Wendy sat next to them she watched as the Lacriuma showed Gajeel and Natsu currently hiding behind a tree watching Lucy and Levi with their dates.

"Ooooohhh Lucy's date is hot!" Lisanna exclaimed as she shoved popcorn in her mouth as she stared at Lucy's date. He is tall about 6.1' and he had black hair with bangs in his face with blue at the tips of his hair. He is muscular and you can tell by his white t-shirt that was tight on him. He had on black skinny jeans that hanged loosely on him, but not too loose to show underwear. When he smiled he showed his perfect white teeth and dimples. Lisanna almost drooled at his sight. "Where can I get one of those?"

Mira laughed at her sister with Wendy as they both grabbed some popcorn also.

"I think Levi's date is cute!" Mira said earning looks from both Lisanna and Wendy. "What? Just because I am dating Fried that doesn't mean that I can't check out other guys….Just don't tell him." Mira winked as the two girls giggled. Levi's date looked like Lucy's except his hair is blue with black tips and he has a red shirt on and blue jeans on.

"I think they are brothers." Lisanna said as she continued to stare at them. Wendy on the other hand is starting to feel guilty.

"Mira-san are you sure this is ok?" Wendy asked uneasy as she played with her fingers. Mira just laughed as she looked at the young dragonslayer. Mira couldn't help ,but think about how when she gets older she will understand why she is like the way she is.

"Wendy I told you. There is nothing wrong with this. We are just observing the scenery." Mira said sweetly. "Just watch Wendy! You will see!"

"Ok" Wendy mumbled as she looked back at the Lacriuma. All three girls continued to watch the scene in front of them not noticing the guest coming in the room to watch also.

**With Natsu and Gajeel…**

_ 'how could Levi be on date? We were supposed to go on a mission today!'_ Gajeel thought angrily to himself as he glared at the guy that was with Levi.

"What does she see in that prick?" Natsu thought out loud angrily. Natsu couldn't believe how pissed he is right now. He has this huge urge to stoop towards Lucy and steal her away from that black haired freak. He wanted to burn that mother…

"Hey Natsu!" Gajeel said as he noticed Natsu's hands turn bright red from anger. Natsu looked at Gajeel confused. "Control your anger, hothead! You don't want to burn our hiding spot,"

"What you call me!" Natsu hissed as he directed his glare at the iron dragonslayer.

"Now is not the fucking time to fight! They are moving!" Gajeel exclaimed as he noticed their suspects moving away with their girls. Gajeel and Natsu instantly crouched and quietly walked through the trees following them.

"Damn it!" Natsu exclaimed when him and Gajeel noticed they lost them even their scents.

"Fuck! We are going to have to go out in the open!" Gajeel yelled as he peered through the bushes looking at the roads and shops. People were out and about doing shopping , laughing , and just hanging out.

"We can't go out in the open! What if they see us!" Natsu yelled. "You know what they will do if they see us and find out that we were following them!" Both Gajeel and Natsu shivered imagining the horrible torture they will do once they find them out. They couldn't believe that they can scare them like that so bad. Sometimes they rather deal with Erza than them.

"I got an idea!" Gajeel announced happily.

**A few moments later….**

"This is your fucking great idea! Damn I thought I was the stupid one" Natsu hissed as he and Gajeel walked behind Lucy and Levi and their dates with just newspapers in front of their faces. Gajeel walked side by side with the newspapers in front of their faces so no one will notice them. The newspapers had two holes so that they can see in front of them.

"I suppose you had a better idea!" Gajeel hissed back. Natsu just looked ahead as they kept walking. "That's what I thought!"

"I wouldn't think of something this stupid tho!" Natsu retorted making Gajeel madder.

"I swear once we are done I am going to kick your ass!" Gajeel hissed. Natsu stopped and turned to Gajeel who stopped to glare at boy.

"Is that a threat metal face!" Natsu growled as he slammed his forehead to Gajeel.

"Yes it is, Flame Brain! Got a Problem?" Gajeel growled back as he pushed Natsu with his hands. Natsu stumbled as he regained his balance. Natsu and Gajeel immediately dropped the newspaper and began their brawl right in the middle of the street not noticing their suspects walking to the kissing dock.

**During that sametime at the guild..in the back room…**

"Are they seriously fighting?" Mira sighed in frustration. Everyone in the room had their jaws on the ground not believing in the dragonslayers stupidity.

"They need to take their women back as real men!" Elfman yelled as the others agreed with him.

"They should stop this stu…" Erza started, but was stopped by Lisanna shrieking.

"NOOOOOO!" Lisanna shrieked as she stood up knocking over her popcorn. Everyone looked at her questionably.

"Lisanna? What's wrong?" Gray asked as he noticed the anger rising in her eyes. But Lisanna ignored him and turned towards Happy.

"HAPPY!" Lisanna yelled.

"Ayeeeee…" Happy responded shakily as Lisanna glared at him. He couldn't believe she was so angry.

"Go to Gajeel and Natsu as fast as you can and stop their damn fight!" Lisanna hissed as she pointed towards the door.

"AYE!" Happy yelled as he raced out the guild. Everyone stared at Lisanna shocked. They have never seen her like this. They turned to Mira and they noticed she too had a dark aura as she stared at the Lacriuma. Everyone felt the tense air in the room and didn't know what to do. They were too scared to move or even talk.

"Lis…Lisa…Lisanna …what…is …going…on!" Gray asked shakily as he tried to hide behind Erza.

"Those idiots are too absorbed in their stupid petty fight that they didn't notice the guys take the girls to the kissing dock!" Everyone gasped.

"What's that?" Erza asked.

"It is a special dock that couples go to …because at sunset a pink light shines on the dock and if the couples kiss under the docks they will fall immediately in love with each other." Everyone gasped again.

"That isn't the worse part!" Mira said darkly. " If they kiss then Lucy and Natsu , Gajeel and Levi will never have a future with each other!"

"How many minutes till sunset?" Fried asked as he sat next to Mira comforting her.

"five!"

Everyone in the guild gasped in horror as they continued to stare at the Lacriuma. Lisanna and Mira continued to chew popcorn nonstop. They watched as Happy finally got to them.

**Happy finally arrives to the brawl….only five minutes till sunset…**

"NATSU! NATSU!" Happy yelled franticly as he tried to get the dragonslayers attention.

"What is it Happy! Don't …..you ….see….mee….in….the ….mid…DAMN IT! METAL FACE!" Natsu yelled as he punched Gajeel so hard in the face that it sent him flying into a building. Natsu turned to Happy. "What is it?"

"IT'S LUC…" Happy didn't get to finish because Gajeel slammed into Natsu send them both to slam against the trees knocking them down. Gajeel kicked Natsu in the face making him fly into a tree. Gajeel smirked and made his arm turn into an iron hammer.

**1 minute till sunset….**

"GAJEEL!"

"NATSU!"

Happy ,Natsu, and Gajeel turned to the direction of the girl voices to see Levi and Lucy standing there furiously looking at them.

"Lu…Luc…" Natsu stuttered as he moved behind Gajeel.

"Le…Levi!" Gajeel stuttered also as he moved back. Both dragonslayers shook in fear as they remain frozen in place under their glares.

"What are you doing here?" Happy asked from behind a tree. He was too scared to be in the middle of the fight.

"Well Levi-chan and I were on a date having a great time, but for some reason we felt like we were being watched." Lucy hissed as her and Levi stepped closer to Natsu and Gajeel.

"Yeah! We decided to ignore the feeling because it was Lu-chan's and I's first date in a while. Until…" Levi hissed. Lucy and Levi got right in front of Natsu and Gajeel who gulped loudly because of their fear.

"WE HEARD AND SAW YOU GUYS FIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET!" Lucy growled. Natsu and Gajeel shrank down under their glares as Lucy and Levi got taller.

"OUR DATES DITCHED US AT THE KISSING DOCKS BECAUSE THEY KNEW ALSO THAT YOU IDIOTS WERE FOLLOWING US! Lu-chan do you remember what they said,"

"THAT THEY DIDN'T KNOW WE HAD BOYFRIENDS AND SORRY FOR ALL THE TROUBLE THEY CAUSED YOU. THEY SAID THAT THEY DON'T LIKE BEING PLAYED BY DENSE GIRLS WHO HAVE BOYFRIENDS!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed on to her whip ready to use it.

"And you know whose fault that is?" Levi asked innocently, but her face said different. Both girls have a killing intent while both dragonslayers have a shitting intent.

"YOU!" Lucy and Levi hissed at the same time as their glares intensified on the dragonslayers.

_'We are going to die,' _both Natsu and Gajeel thought as they shakily said goodbye to each other.

_'they are going to die!' _ Happy thought in sympathy as he looked at the scene before him.

Without saying a fair warning Natsu and Gajeel immediately got up and started to make a dash for it.

"WHERE YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" Lucy yelled as she swung her whip in the air. Her whip hit Natsu's feet causing him to fall and cry out in pain. Gajeel stopped and looked at his fallen comrade with sympathy.

"Gajeel, save yourself! Go on without me!" Natsu breathed dramatically as if he were being dragged to his death. Gajeel looked at him then the road just up ahead and sighed.

"You owe me ash brain!" Gajeel hissed as he went to go help him ,but he was stopped by a voice.

"Your so brave, Gajeel!" Levy said smiling evily as she walked to him slowly. Gajeel's body tensed as he turned slowly and wide eyed to her. "first, you destroy my book. Then, you have the decency to follow me and Lu-chan on a date. Finally, you ruin our dates." Levy hissed as she wrote Paralyze on Gajeel's chest.

Gajeel couldn't move at all as he fell to the ground. Both Gajeel and Natsu were being dragged to where Lucy is. Levi is dragging Gajeel by his foot while Lucy dragged Natsu by her whip. There they started their torture.

**At the guild at the same time…**

Everyone in the room watched speechless at the scene in front of them. Some were watching in wonder others in horror.

"Wow! I didn't even know Lucy and Levi could be so…so!" Gray mumbled as he paled at the sight.

"Scary!" Wendy finished as she winced at the images of torture.

"HAhAHAHa GO LUCY!" Cana yelled as she high fived Mira and Lisanna happily. The three girls and Erza are all in front of the Larcriuma staring in wonder as they grabbed popcorn.

"Remind me never to mess with Lucy and Levi when they are pissed!" Lisanna said as she laughed with Mira.

"That's what they get!" Cana said as she grabbed a barrel of beer out of nowhere.

"I wonder if they will be ok?" Wendy said worriedly.

**Next day at the guild…**

"Natsu you should never try to get Lucy mad again!" Gray laughed as he made fun of the bandaged dragonslayers sitting in front of him.

"MHMMMM UHMMMM MMMM MJMMMHM MMM!" Natsu yelled ,but he had a bandage over his mouth. Gray looked at him questionably.

"He said. Wait till I get out of the fucking bandage droopy eyes!" Gajeel translated as he glared at Gray.

"Is that a threat, dragon mummy?" Gray hissed as he glared at Natsu.

"Gray, leave them alone!" Lucy sighed as she brought the food that they asked for to them.

"Aye!" Gray smiled as helped Lucy set the plates in front of the dragonslayers. Gray put Natsu's fire chicken in front of him and Gajeel's iron plate in front of him. Gajeel immediately started digging in while Natsu just glared at his food.

"So Lucy when are you going on a mission again?" Gray asked curiously as he focused all his attention on the blonde. Lucy turned to him and smiled. Gray knew this would piss off Natsu so he did it anyways.

"Not for a while. I have to wait till Natsu heals to go. Which shouldn't be long. Mira told me that his dragonslayers powers should help him heal faster." Lucy sighed as she faced Gray not noticing Natsu glaring at them.

"You can still go on a mission," Gray said as he scooted closer to Lucy. He inwardly smiled at himself as felt Natsu's glare intensify on him. Gajeel looked at them amused as he continued to eat. He couldn't believe how much entertainment this is.

"I know, but I don't want to go alone." Lucy sighed in frustration as she looked down. She knew how weak she sounded and she hated it. Lucy felt a hand under her chin forcing her to look at Gray in the eyes. Grays face is a few inches away from her. She can feel his cool hand under her chin and cool breath on her face.

"You can always go with me!" Gray whispered as he tried so hard to hold in his laughter. He heard Natsu growl in warning at him. Gray is glad that Juvia went on a mission with Erza or Lucy would be attacked with water by now. He is only doing this to annoy Natsu. Gray only sees Lucy as a sister and nothing more.

"Gray…I.." Lucy started to stutter. Her face turning completely red.

"All you need to do is ask," Gray leaned in closer to her. Gajeel kept shoving iron in his mouth as he looked back and forth between them and the now flaming Natsu.

"Gray…what are yo…"

"Shhh!" Gray shushed Lucy his lips brushing against hers in the process. Natsu couldn't take it anymore and sent a fireball straight to Gray. "Ahhh YOU WANT TO START SOMETHING SQUINTY EYES!" Gray yelled as he faced Natsu smiling.

"MMMMHMMMMAHM MMHMMMMHMM MHMMM!" Natsu yelled as he stood on the table over Gray.

"I have no fucking clue on what you are saying, dumbass!" Gray said as he stood on the table to in front of Natsu.

"He said..Yeah I want to start something you fucking droopy eyes!" Lucy said nonchalantly as she opened her book. Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel looked at her in shock. "What?" Lucy exclaimed suddenly feeling self-conscious under their stares.

"You understand this Fire Brain?" Gray exclaimed shocked at Lucy. Lucy just shrugged and looked directly at Gray and Natsu.

"Yes I do, I don't know how ,but I do. Now both of you DON'T START FIGHTING! UNDERSTOOD!" Lucy hissed as she glared at them.

"Aye!" Gray exclaimed as he and Natsu immediately sat down.

"Lu-chan!" Levi yelled as she ran up to the table. Lucy turned to her and smiled. Natsu looked and couldn't help ,but think how beautiful Lucy looks when she is happy. He wants to keep it that way for as long as he can.

"Levi-chan!" Lucy exclaimed happily once Levi got to them.

"Lu-chan..you mind if I take Gajeel?" Levi asked. Everyone looked at Gajeel who started choking on the iron he was eating.

"Levi-chan you don't need to tell me for you to take Gajeel." Lucy said as she saw Levi already grabbing Gajeel by his hand and pulling him up.

"I know ,but I just wanted to let you know!" Levi shrugged as she and a bewildered Gajeel started walking. "Oh and Lu-chan! Mira said to take Natsu to your apartment and take off his bandages,"

"WHY ME!" Lucy yelled ,but was only ignored by Levi. "Fine…" Lucy sighed in defeat.

Natsu looked at his food curiously as he tried to decide on how to eat it, but Lucy just grabbed his arm and dragged him out the guild.

"MHMMM MHMMM MHMMM!" Natsu complained as he tried to go back for his food.

"Shut up Natsu! I will make you food once we are done taking off the bandages." Lucy exclaimed as they left the guild.

**Lucy's apartment a few hours later….**

"Ouch!" Natsu yelled in pain when Lucy pulled on the band aid his nose really hard. They are currently sitting on the couch. Natsu sat in front of Lucy crisscrossed as Lucy sat on her knees in front of him removing his bandages. "That hurt, Lucy" He whined touching his nose lightly.

"Oh don't be a baby! Now we are almost done!" Lucy sighed as she started unwrapping Natsu's arm with care. "I should have unwrapped your head last," She whispered in annoyance.

Natsu continued to stare at Lucy as she continued to unwrap the bandages. She is being too careful with him. He can feel the heat from her skin through the bandages.

"I swear, Natsu! You wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't follow me and Levi-chan on our dates…why did you?" Lucy asked once she finished unwrapping his arm. Her honey brown eyes and his onyx eyes searched into each other. Natsu sighed.

"Jealousy's a bitch!" Natsu mumbled lowly as he looked down innocently.

"Oh so you were jealous!" Lucy teased chuckling softly. Natsu growled lowly at her.

"And so what!"

"You likkkkkeeee meee!" Lucy slurred making Natsu turn red. Lucy laughed.

"No…No…No …I….Don't!" Natsu stuttered.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"admit Natsu!"

"I have nothing to admit!"

"Yes! You do, Natsu! Admit that you….." Lucy was stopped by Natsu's lips. Her eyes widened in shock then fluttered closed as she kissed him back. Lucy moved her hands around his neck as Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist pulling her closer. They pulled away both panting for air. Natsu lifted his right arm and caressed her cheek.

"Okay I admit it! I don't like you!" Lucy looked at him confused. "I love you!" Natsu whispered as he kissed her again.

**In the meantime at the guild **

Two certain white haired girls and a young dragonslayer were sitting in front of the Larcriuma watching the scene in front of them.

"Yay!" Lisanna and Mira exclaimed as they threw their popcorn in the air. Wendy looked at them and laughed. She knew there was no point in asking them if it was wrong.

"Wait! What about Levi and Gajeel," Mira asked. Lisanna and her instantly sat down and put the Larcriuma to Levi and Gajeel.

**At Magnolia st. with Levi and Gajeel…**

"Gajeel! What were you thinking?" Levi exclaimed as she and Gajeel walked side by side. The streets were empty and the sun is setting. Gajeel looked at Levi innocently. He couldn't believe how much she changed him.

"That's none of your business!" Gajeel retorted as he walked on. He is so glad that Levi finally took off his bandages earlier. Even though he really didn't have that much. Natsu had it worse.

"Yes! It is!" Levi hissed as she moved in front of Gajeel glaring at him dangerously.

"No it's not!" Gajeel retorted refusing to look at her in the eyes.

"Gajeel, please tell me!" Levi begged as she pouted at him. Gajeel made the mistake and looked at her. He instantly melted under her.

"Fine.." Gajeel sighed as he looked down.

"So why did you go?"

"Because Jealousy's a bitch!" Gajeel remarked as he looked at her in the eyes.

"What you mean?"

"This!" Gajeel exclaimed as he kissed Levi. Levi widened her eyes in shock, but just like Lucy she fluttered them closed and kissed him back.

**Back at the guild…..**

Mira started crying at the sight in front of her in joy. Wendy noticed and freaked out.

"Mira! Why are you crying?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"because….because….my…plan…worked!" Mira sniffed.

"huh? What plan?" Wendy asked.

"My plan! I was the one who hired those guys to take Lucy and Levi out on a date!" Mira yelled happily as her tears came down. Wendy gawked at her.

"See, Wendy! I got tired of not seeing them together so I decided to take matters to my own hands!" Mira said.

"But don't you always do that?"

"Yeah ,but this time I got help!"

"YOU MEAN YOU PLANNED ALL THIS OUT WITHOUT TELL ME!" Lisanna yelled hurt at what her sister said.

"I'm sorry, Lisanna. But this plan had to be perfect and work out perfectly…" Mira said trying to comfort her sister.

"But you told those guys!" Lisanna scoffed as she turned away from her sister.

"Are you jealous?" Mira teased.

"NO! I AM NOT!" Lisanna yelled.

"oooohhh yes you are! Lisanna your jealous because I didn't tell you the plan!"

"NO! I AM NOT!"

Wendy laughed at them as Mira kept teasing her upset sister.

Jealously can be a bitch sometimes. Everyone gets jealous sometime. It can't be helped.

* * *

**awwwww i loved jealous Natsu! lol and Gajeel and Levi :D awwww**

**sorry for all the spelling mistakes everyone lol haha**

**i love writing Lisanna to be like Mira... i Find it funny :D**

**plz tell me whaat you thought of this chapter :D **

**and if you have any suggestions for next chapter plz tell me :D**


	11. Keepsake that you will never let go

**Hiya! Everyone :D Sorry it took long to update I had a lot going hard and it was for me to update on this story…**

_Lucy: I am just so glad this chapter isn't about me and Natsu again.._

**What makes you think that..**

_Lucy: Because I know so! You can't use Natsu and I for everything…we will become Natsu and I will never be.. _

**Why don't you say that to all the NaLu fans out there….they will be pissed off at you…**

_Lucy: They can't do anything to me…_ ehh ** * screeches when she see the angry NaLu fans glaring at her***

_NaLu Fans: GET HER _***Yells as they run after a already running Lucy!***

**Tsk tsk tsk….she should have never said that…it's her own fault..*looks surprised!* Ohhh I forgot to tell her Cana is looking for her.. *runs yelling after them! * WAIT DON'T HURT LUCY!**

_Mirajane: Lilmissshortie1 does not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.._

* * *

**Rated: T**

**Couples: Gajeel x Levi**

**K for keepsake **

**Keepsake that you will never let go**

Everyone has something that they hold dear in their hearts. From the simplest of things such as a photograph to the greatest of things such as letters. Everyone has something that they hold as a keepsake in their hearts for eternity. Even Fairy Tail mages keep keepsakes.

Master Markov keeps his bikini catalogue magazines. Cana is her picture of her and her father, Gidharts (sorry if I spelled it wrong). Bisca keeps a toy horse that Alzack gave her. Reedus keeps a very special paint set that he got from his family when he was a child before they passed away. Mira has her wedding ring that she got on the day Fried married her. Fried has their wedding picture and the pleasure of seeing his wife every day of his life. Laxus still has his favorite earphones that his father gave him when he was young. Lisanna has a special picture of all fairy tail mages and her. Everyone has a special treasure even Team Natsu and a certain iron dragonslayer and bookworm.

"Gajeel!" Levi yelled as she made her way happily across the guild. Gajeel looked up surprised at his girlfriend.

"What is it? You ok?" Gajeel asked worriedly as he quickly got up from his chair and inspected Levi to make sure she is ok. Levi giggled at his antics.

"Calm down!" She giggled as she made him sit down. Levi happily sat next to him and kissed him in the cheek happily.

"Why are you so happy?" Gajeel asked curiously as he eyed his girlfriend suspiciously. Levi just ignored her boyfriend and continued to jump excitedly. "Levi ..I think you need to calm down!" Gajeel said slightly annoyed by her now.

"I need to go see Mira-san!" Levi exclaimed as she ran to the white haired older mage at the bar. Gajeel just stared after her in shock.

"What the hell is wrong with her!" Gajeel mumbled not knowing that a certain celestial mage was behind him smiling evilly.

"Ohhh you don't know Gajeel?" Lucy said innocently as sat across from him. Gajeel looked at her curiously. He wondered if she knew what was wrong with Levi.

"Know what?"

"Ohhh I don't know if I should tell you!" Lucy teased as she look away from him innocently. "Unless there is something in it for me!" Gajeel growled at Lucy in anger.

"You know you are really starting to turn into that flamebrain!" Gajeel pointed out making Lucy look at him with a scowl on her face.

"He doesn't even act like that…I don't act like no one! GOT IT!" Lucy growled as she glared at Gajeel causing a dark aura to come out from her. Gajeel flinched instantly and mumbled his sorry as he looked down. Lucy snorted as she tried to keep in her laugh. Gajeel looked up and scowled at the blonde who just busted out laughing.

"Hahahaha sorry sorry ….you look just like a little kid….don't worry Gajeel I was just kidding about all of it!" Lucy breathed as she wiped her tears. Gajeel looked at her shocked. He couldn't believe he just got played by bunny girl. He instantly felt angered.

"You seriously are turning like , Natsu!" Gajeel hissed. Lucy just shrugged. "Now will you tell what is wrong with Levi."

"Gajeel you seriously don't know what is coming up?" Lucy asked disappointedly as she shook her head.

"A mission?" Lucy shook her head.

"Nope!" Lucy said popping the p.

"anniversary?"

"Nope!"

"hummmm…what is it?" Gajeel wondered as he tried to think of any possibilities what it was.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S HER BIRTHDAY TOMMORROW!" Lucy yelled aggravated at him now. "man, I can't believe you forgot your own girlfriends birthday..even Natsu has better memory than you!"

"What did Natsu do for your birthday?" Gajeel asked wondering if he can get any ideas.

"I don't know he forgot!" Lucy hissed as she glared angrily at the dragonslayer across the guild. He is currently fighting with Gray.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT NATSU HAS BETTER MEMORY. WHEN HE FORGOT YOUR BIRTHDAY TO!" Gajeel yelled in anger. Lucy looked at him shrugging again.

"Well Natsu is not my boyfriend. So it is not his job to remember. Levi is your girlfriend and it is your job to remember!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What should I get her!" Gajeel sighed in defeat as he put his head down. Lucy looked around the guild uncertain. Levi caught her eye and smiled. Lucy winked at the girl.

_'I need to help him for Levi-chan's sake_' Lucy thought bitterly as she got up.

"Let's go metalface!" Lucy exclaimed. Gajeel instantly looked up at the blonde and glared.

"What the hell did you just call me!" He growled in anger towards her. Lucy smirked as she put her hands on her hips.

"You heard me! Now let's go!" She demanded as she already started walking away from the table where they were at.

"Wait let me tell Levi!" Gajeel said once he got up, but he was stopped by hand that grabbed his arm forcefully.

"You don't need to. I already told her an excuse on why you have to come with me shopping!" Gajeel looked at Lucy shocked and scared at the same time. He wondered what is wrong with her today. She doesn't seem normal.

"You sure?" Gajeel said uncertain as Lucy just dragged him out the guild.

"YES I AM SURE, DUMBASS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY! DON'T YOU TRUST ME!" Lucy yelled at him as they went outside. Unaware of a certain dragonslayer staring at them curiously. He heard their whole conversation because of his super hearing and now he is just confused.

Once Natsu saw the guild doors close behind them he made his way to Levi who can't stop smiling.

"Levi do you know where Lucy and Metalface are going?" Natsu asked then flinched as he saw her smile get wider. _'is her face in pain?'_ he thought.

"Well Lu-chan said that she needed Gajeel's help moving something in her apartment." Levi said innocently her smile never faltering.

"That's stupid if she needed help moving something in her apartment she should have gone to me!" Natsu said feeling a little jealous that she would Gajeel to help her not him. Levi started laughing evilly all of a sudden startling Natsu completely. He backed up a little bit away from her.

"haha I know they went to go buy my birthday present..they can't hide it from me!" Levi continued to laugh. Natsu continued to back away from her.

**At the Magnolia shops..**

"Ok how about a book?" Lucy suggested something for the fiftieth time every time she suggested something Gajeel would just say no in his bored tone. It is starting to piss off the poor blonde.

"No!" He says again. Lucy glared at him angrily then sighed in defeat.

"Gajeel then what the hell do you expect to get her?" She sighed as she looked at the stores they were walking by. Gajeel just shrugged.

"I don't know….tell me what you got her."

"HELL NO!" Lucy yelled in rage.

"Why not?" Gajeel hissed. "I have the right to know what my girlfriend is getting for her birthday!"

"Why…so you can copy it? Or come up with something better to beat me for her love!" Lucy growled. Gajeel turned to her.

"I KNEW IT! YOU WERE COMPETING WITH ME ON WHO SHE LOVES MORE!" He yelled in accusation at Lucy while he pointed at her.

"DUMBASS! NOW WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT!" Lucy yelled back in rage.

"I DON'T KNOW! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I FUCKING READ MINDS!" He yelled back. Lucy rubbed her head in frustration then sighed.

"I swear you just might be worse than Natsu at giving me headaches." Lucy sighed again. Gajeel calmed down as he looked at her. "Gajeel why don't you get Levi a keepsake."

"Huh?" Gajeel said dumbfold as he looked at Lucy confused. Lucy gave herself a facepalm.

"Dumbass!" Lucy sighed then she looked at Gajeel in the eyes! "A keepsake can be from the smallest thing like a photograph to the greatest thing like love letters. It doesn't matter what it is as long as it is something from the heart and holds a lot of sentimental value to her. It is like something that you give to her and she keeps as a memento of the person."

"Isn't that something like she treasures it." Gajeel said.

"Don't talk back to me!" Lucy hissed. Gajeel just rolled his eyes at her and continued to walked.

"What can I get her for a keepsake?" Gajeel mumbled to himself.

"Gajeel what about this!" Lucy said walking towards the store window. Gajeel turned his attention to what she was looking at and smiled.

"That is perfect for her!" He simply said and went inside to buy the perfect thing for his girlfriend. "She will love this!"

**Next day at the guild…**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI!" Everyone yelled at the blue haired girl that just walked in. Levi screamed in surprised then laughed along with her beloved guildmates. She couldn't believe they did this for her.

"Happy birthday, Levi-chan!" Lucy said happily as she tackled Levi into a hug. Levi laughed and hugged back her best friend who she considers her sister. Lucy smiled as she pulled away from Levi.

"What you got me, Lu-chan!" Levi said excitedly as she jumped up and down. Lucy laughed at her antics and took out the present from behind her back. Levi grabbed it and examined it.

"A book!" She exclaimed excitedly. Lucy laughed.

"It is not just any book..it is a magical book!" Lucy pointed out. Levi looked at Lucy curiously.

"Huh?" Lucy chuckled at Levi's confusion.

"The book will be based on you throughout your life."

"Huh?"

"The book is a magical book that will automatically write you and Gajeel's past and your greatest memories throughout your years as you go through them…maybe one day you can show your kids it." Lucy said. Lucy flinched in surprise when started crying really bad. "Levi-chan!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise once Levi tackled her to the ground still crying.

"Thank you thank you, Lu-chan. You're the best!" Levi said smiling through her tears. Lucy just laughed at her as she tried to calm her down.

"Fucking Bunny Girl got her something good! I knew she was in competition with me!" Gajeel exclaimed to himself angrily as he saw the whole thing. Gajeel then sighed and looked at his present for Levi. "I hope she likes it."

"Of course she will like it, Metalface! Now go give it to her or I will tell her that yesterday you said that books were boring." Lucy exclaimed as she hit Gajeel in the back of his head. Gajeel grumbled in annoyance then made his way to Levi. Once Levi noticed him she smiled so wide making Gajeel blush.

"Gajeel!" Levi said happily as she hugged him.

"Happy birthday Levi!" Gajeel said as he took out his present for her. Levi face lit up as she unwrapped it.

"Gajeel is this what I think it is.." Levi exclaimed as her tears come down. Gajeel just smiled and nodded at her. Levi hugged him tightly still crying. Everyone around them that are watching smiled as they saw the iron dragonslayer melt as he is holding his girlfriend.

"Lucy I don't get it. Why would Levi cry for something such as that." Natsu said as he moved next to her. Lucy smiled weakly as she blushed at their close proximity.

"Because even though it is just a piece of iron with just their names and the date they got together. For a girl that is the best keepsake that any guy can give her. She will never forget it because it was something from his heart." Lucy simply said as she looked at them with watery eyes and smiled. Natsu looked at her and smiled to.

"Lucy do you have a keepsake." Lucy turned to Natsu and smiled sadly.

"Yes! I always wear to!" Lucy answered as she showed Natsu her necklace that she always keeps under her shirt. The necklace is gold and has a key in shape of a heart on it. "My mother gave it to me for my fourth birthday. It was hers and she passed it down to me. Some day when I have kids I will pass it down to the oldest!"

"What if the oldest is a boy." Natsu said as he scrunched his face. He wouldn't want his oldest boy to have a necklace like that. He would give him Igneel's scarf because by then he would find Igneel.

"Then the father would give him whatever he wants to give him!" Lucy said then she looked at Natsu oblivious to his thoughts. "What's your keepsake beside Igneel's scarf."

"uhmmmm I would say….the maid outfit that you got on our first mission together!" Natsu exclaimed happily. Lucy just glared at him angrily.

"Why the hell do you still have that!" Lucy hissed at him. Natsu smiled his toothy smile at her.

"It is my keepsake of you!" He exclaimed happily not wanting to tell her that he has feelings for her. So the reason he keeps it is because when he doesn't see her. He can always think about her while looking at her. Also it still smells like her.

"bb but why!" Lucy stuttered feeling embarrassed.

"Oh like you don't have a keepsake for me!" Natsu exclaimed annoyed. Lucy stayed quiet making Natsu gasp in horror. "YOU DON'T HAVE A KEEPSAKE FROM ME!"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I! YOU DON'T GET ME ANYTHING!" Lucy yelled at him.

"I GOT YOU SOMETHING FOR YOU BIRTHDAY!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T, DUMBASS! YOU FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" Natsu yelled not believing that he forgot her birthday.

"YES YOU DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"FINE THEN WHEN WAS MY BIRTHDAY!" Lucy crossed her arms as she glared at him. Natsu looked uneasy as he looked at his guild mates for help. Gray saw his troubles and decided this was the perfect opportunity. Natsu looked at Gray to see him mouth the answer. Natsu mouthed his thank you then turned to Lucy.

"I know it was last week on Wednesday!" Natsu said proudly as he crossed his arms. Lucy glared at him stronger this time. Her dark aura surround Natsu as if trying to choke him.

"IT WAS LAST MONTH ON A MONDAY YOU FLAMING DUMBASS!" Lucy yelled as she hit Natsu so hard that he was lost consciousness. Everyone stared at Lucy in shock as she went to sit down.

Lucy sighed as she grabbed her necklace softly with her hand. She closed her eyes as she thought of her mother. That is her keepsake that she will never let go.

Everyone has a keepsake that they will never let go. Some call it their most treasure possession. Either way the object holds a great sentimental value to the person making it impossible for them to ever let it go.

* * *

**awwww that was soo sweet lol i luved writing Lucy's character haha please review and tell me what you think...sorry i havent updated in a while :( forgive me**


	12. Laughter is the best medicine

**Hey sorry for the long wait everyone …I no it has been so long since last update and I am truly sorry **

_Gajeel: yeah what the hell is that about? You waited to long!_

_Gray: Shut up! Gajeel at least you were one of the main characters in the last chapter! Dumbass_

_Gajeel: What the hell you say! _

**Awwww was Gray jealous…haha sorry …you know it is not nice to glare at people when they are just joking…**

_Gray: you weren't joking you were just making fun of me _

_Gajeel: what are you going to cry or something? What a pussy haha_

_Gray: I ought to kick your ass right here! Right now! Piercings!_

_Gajeel: What you call me, Icicle?_

_Gray: You heard me idiot!_

**Guys! Guys no need to fight! Ok so STOP IT! *yells while pulling them apart from each other!***

_Natsu: You guys are so immature! Tsk fighting like that …you should be ashamed _

***Silence*…..**

_Everyone: What the hell! _***yells at the same time***

_Natsu: Lilmissshortie1 doesn't own fairy tail or it's characters..only oc characters…_*** smiles proudly at himself while everyone just stares at him in disbelief***

* * *

**This story is dedicated to ****ShiningStellar**** who requested for this pair :D I will try my best :D**

**Couple: Gray x Lucy**

**Rated: T**

**L for Laughter**

**Laughing is this best medicine to pain**

"Ur." Gray whispered in sorrow as he looked down at the picture of his former teacher and mother like figure. In the picture is himself with her and Lyon. Gray couldn't believe how the last mission turned out.

The camp fire's flames flickered in front of him as he sat still staring in sorrow at the picture. Gray sighed thinking back to the memories that haunt him. Thinking back to the mission.

_**Flashback….**_

"_Ahhhhh!" The bandit yelled in agony as one of Gray's ice went through him. The man fell to the ground clutching his stomach in pain. "so this is the power of Ur's student!" _

"_How do you know Ur!" Gray growled as he got his hand ready for another attack. The man just laughed. _

"_She has never told you has she?" _

"_told me what?" Gray asked curiously not paying attention to Lucy who is calling him to regroup with everyone._

" _Who do you think is the father of her dead daughter? HAhahahaha! The day I found out that Ur was dead was the happiest day of my life. I was happy to not worry about that bitch tracking me down." The man laughed. Gray looked at him angrily. _

"_What did you say!" Gray growled as he glared at the laughing man. _

"_I said I was that bitches lover and I am happy she is dead. Even though I wish I was the one that killed her. I would have loved to see her pleading face. HAHAHAHHAHA!" The man boomed with laughter despite his state. _

"_YOU ASSHOLE!" Gray yelled as loud as he could as he charged for the guy kicking him in the stomach as hard as he can. The man slammed against the wall and cried out in pain. "Ice make Cannon!" A huge cannon like gun appeared on shoulder. Gray kept shooting at the guy not caring if he died. _

"_GRAY! STOP IT YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!" Lucy yelled as she noticed the man looking a state between consciousness and unconscious. _

"_I DON'T CARE HE DESERVES IT!" Gray yelled as he continued to hit the guy. Lucy not thinking on what she is doing went in front of Gray before he shot another. Gray noticed her and stopped immediately not wanting to hit her. "Get the hell out of my way, Lucy!"_

"_No!" She stubbornly answered as she crossed her arms in defiance. Gray sighed and looked at her angrily. _

"_Whatever tie him up!" Gray said and walked away from her. His thought focusing back to the memories of his former teacher. _

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Gray are you alright?" Gray turned to the voice to see Lucy exiting from the tent looking at him worried. " May I join you?" Gray smiled at her weakly then turned back towards the fire.

Lucy took that as a yes and moved to sit next to him. She looked at Gray's face with worry. He has been in a bad mood even before the mission, but she doesn't know why. They just finished the mission and are currently camping for the night before heading back to the guild. Natsu is dead asleep inside his tent and so is Erza in her tent.

Lucy looked at Gray's hands to see what is making him so upset. Her eyes widened as she saw the picture. She looked at Gray with a knowing glance.

"You miss her?" Gray looked at Lucy and sighed.

"Yeah, she was like a mother to me." Gray sighed as he continued to stare at the picture. "She died protecting me. She died trying to protect the darkness that I hold in my heart. I feel like she died for nothing sometimes." A tear went down his cheek.

"Well let's see. Do you still feel the darkness?" Lucy questioned looking at him. Gray turned to see her smiling face. He couldn't believe he fell head over heels for her.

"No I don't." He said smiling at her.

"Well that means she didn't die in vain. Gray she died to protect you to save you. It was her choice that is what she wanted to do. Maybe people would talk bad about her time to time. You might meet really bad people that wanted to hurt her like the man today. But that doesn't mean she would want you to get revenge for her and kill them. If what I heard about Ur is correct I am pretty sure she would want you to be happy and live your life peacefully and happy. Okay?" Lucy smiled at him happily. Gray felt his chest warm up and couldn't hold his feelings anymore. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and held her tight as if she would leave him forever.

"Thank you, Lucy." He whispered into her neck. Lucy felt her face burn bright red as she felt Gray's lips resting on her neck.

"Hey you know what the best medicine for pain is?" Lucy said trying to distract herself from her rapidly beating heart. Gray sat up and looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"Laughter!" Lucy pointed out laughing nervously when Gray just stared at her curiously. "Like today what happened to Natsu before the mission was funny, right?"

Gray immediately turned angry as he remember how much Lucy was paying attention more to Natsu than to him.

_**Flashback**_ ….

_"Gray! You go around the corner of the building with Lucy. You guys go through the back door. Natsu and I will infiltrate through the front door." Erza ordered as the team arrived to their destination for the job. In this job they have to infiltrate the hide out for a group of bandits that are also mages. The team has to defeat them and tie them up for when the magic council comes. _

_ "Why do I have to go with the demon! All she will do is order me like an old lady." Natsu muttered under his breath. _

_ "WHAT THE HELL YOU SAY!" Erza yelled after she heard him. She looked at him with the evil aura surrounding her as a vein popped on her forehead. Natsu started to panic. _

_ "NOo NOOO Nothing! I didn't say anything!" Natsu said nervously as he tried to hide behind Lucy. _

_ "Hey don't hide behind me!" Lucy said nervously as she looked at Erza's angry face. _

_ "Why you have more cushions in front of you then I do? You can protect yourself and me better with those big breasts you have!" Natsu said proudly. _

_The dark aura around the group intensified by both girls. Lucy turned around slowly to face the poor dragonslayer. Natsu shrieked and jumped back in fear. Gray looked at them amused as he saw Lucy and Erza unleash their anger on Natsu. Gray is just glad that it wasn't him especially when Lucy and Erza did a unison raid on Natsu and let me tell you it was really painful for him. _

"_ugh!" Natsu groaned in pain as Lucy bandaged his arm which is now broken. _

"_Oh stop groaning. You brought this to yourself!" Lucy scolded then she moved to put antistatic on his face where the gashes are on his cheeks, forehead, and lip. Natsu hissed in pain when he felt the cotton swap with antistatic on him. _

"_Luccyy! Can't you be more gentle!" Natsu whined as he tried to pull away from her, but Lucy kept her hold. _

"_At least be thankful that she is helping you!" Gray hissed angrily at him. He couldn't believe she is helping him after what he said. Gray sighed and went to sit on the log next to Erza ignoring the curious look from Lucy and angered look from Natsu. _

"_Jealous?" Erza asked lifting an eyebrow to the ice mage. Gray just scoffed and looked away from them. "you do know that they are just best friends nothing else, right?"_

"_Yeah I know, but it still pisses me off to see her like that with him. And not with me." Gray said sullenly. _

"_Gray..I know you have feelings for her, but you can't do that unless you want her to hate you. Like it or not Natsu is her best friend the one that brought her to our lives. You guys may fight, but it is for fun or whatever, but I know it is not of hatred. If you keep this up it will be of hatred and it will backfire." Gray looked at Erza wide-eyed knowing that she is right. _

"_We should head in to get started on the mission." Gray sighed standing up. Erza nodded in agreement and called for Natsu and Lucy. _

"_Alright I am fired up!" Natsu announced as he fist pumped the air. _

"_WHAT THE HELL! YOUR HURT HOW CAN YOU BE SO ENERGETIC." Lucy yelled in disbelief. _

"_Lucy, I am a dragonslayer. We heal fast." Natsu said proudly. _

"_So I did all those bandages and took care of your wounds for nothing!" Lucy hissed as she made a fist toward Natsu. The dark aura surrounding her. _

"_Lucy, we should go." Gray said making her turn her attention to him. His serious face looking at her not letting her look away. _

"_okay." She said as they walked towards their direction. Natsu and Erza went their direction and the mission starts. _

_**End of Flashback….**_

"Gray? Are you ok?" Lucy asked worried as she noticed his angered face.

"Lucy?" Gray asked looking at her. The fire flickered lighting her face making go into an almost orange like glow.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked unconsciously scooting closer to him. Their shoulders and knees touched that's when Lucy noticed it. Her face heating up automatically. "GGGrrrayyy your clooothhs!"

Gray looked at the blonde confused at first then freaked out as he noticed that is currently only in his boxers.

"GYAAAHHH! How did this happen!" Gray freaked out as he searched franticly for his cloths. Lucy couldn't help, but laugh at him as he panicked. "What are you laughing at?" Gray question jokingly as he turned around to her.

"At you! HAHAHA! Your freaking out is funny! Hhahaha!" Lucy said laughing tears already coming down her eyes.

"Oh so you think this is funny?" Gray mischievously said as he neared her with his hands out to her. Lucy looked at him wide eyes and tried to crawl back away from him.

"Gray! No! No! Please! AHHHH!" Lucy squealed once Gray grabbed her and started tickling her. Her laughter made him laugh with her. Gray couldn't help, but feel happy inside. "GRAY!...STOP!...PLEASE!" Lucy begged between breaths as she continued to laugh.

"Do you still think this is funny?" Gray questioned as he continued to tickle her sides. Lucy tried to get free, but found herself unable to.

"NO!...No I don't!" Lucy yelled already crying from the laughs.

"No you need to see…No amazing Gray I don't think you are funny in fact you are very..sexy!" Gray said laughing as he saw Lucy's face covered completely in red. Even though she is laughing really hard he can still tell she is blushing. After a few moments of not answering back Gray tickled her faster. "SAY IT, LUCY!"

"Fine…NO….AMAZING….GR…GRAY….I…..DON'T ….THINK …..YOU…..ARE….FUN….NY….IN….FACT….YOU…ARE…..VERY..HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA.A…..SEXY….HAHAHAHA…I ….IT…!" Lucy laughed. Once Gray heard the words he finally stopped and pulled away.

"There was that so hard." Gray smiled as he sat down in front of her. Lucy sat up panting trying to regain her breath. Lucy looked at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Dummy…aren't you going to find your clothes?" Lucy muttered as she turned away from him trying to hide her blushing face from him.

"uhmmm I rather do this!" Gray turned his face towards her and leaned in colliding his lips with hers. He felt a good cold chill once Lucy kissed him back. Their lips moved in sync both of them not wanting to let go of the other.

Once they pulled away Gray couldn't stop staring and searching into her honey brown eyes.

"Thank you, Lucy! Your right laughter is the best medicine for pain for everything." Gray smiled as he caressed her cheek.

"So that's good you feel better now!" Lucy whispered as she kissed him softly on the lips then pulled away fast from him.

"What the hell!" Gray said as he looked at her in surprised. He couldn't believe she just did that.

"What's wrong Gray?" Lucy giggled as she looked at him innocently. Her blush barely noticeable to the glow of the fire. She couldn't believe she is doing this now. "I wonder where your cloths are?"

"You know where they are?"

"Maybe..maybee not..you have to catch me first." And with that Lucy ran leaving only the sound of her giggling for him to hear.

"I swear she is going to drive me crazy, I love her to much!" Gray smiled as he got up looking towards the direction she went in and ran after her. "OI I WANT MY CLOTHS, LUCY!"

"YOU GOT TO CATCH ME FIRST, BABE!" Lucy laughed happily her voice echoing throughout the forest. Gray laughed at her as he chased her.

Laughter and Joy are always the best medicine to pain without them you won't be able to live happily.


	13. Matchmaker Mira

**Aww I liked the last chapter it was soo sweet. …aww GRAY AND LUCY..**

_Lucy: First Natsu now Gray! Are you serious! I mean really what makes you think I should be with them! It's embarrassing_** *blushes***

_Loki: She deserves someone better …..LIKE ME! _

_Gray and Natsu: What are we not good enough? _

_Lucy: It is not that you're not good it's that I just don't see you guys that way! Not even Loki_

_Loki: That's so mean!_

**I know Lucy! At least give them a chance! *goes to her ear and whispers* Pick Natsu!**

_Loki and Gray: What! Why him! _***gasps***

_Natsu: Hahaha I am more suited for Lucy!_

**What I like Natsu better for Lucy! *Looks at Lucy* Lucy agrees! See she is blushing! Haha**

_Lucy: Shut up I am not!_

_Mira: Awwwww Kawaii! Finally Lucy and Natsu _***squeals with fangirls***

_Gray:Oi what about me? You expect me to stay with ERZA!_

_Erza: What the hell is that supposed to mean! _*** glares evilly at Gray, who just started running away!* **_GRAY! _***Chases after him***

_Mira: So Lucy when is your wedding with Natsu? Let me plan it please! _***begs***

**OOhhhh I want to be your maid of honor! Please! **

_Levi: NO I want to be!_

_Natsu: Before there is a wedding I need to look for Igneel first! He will be my best man!_

_Lucy: AHHHHHHHH STOP PLANNING MY LOVE LIFE! _***Runs screaming* **

_Mira: You guys should name your baby girl after me!_

_Natsu: No we will have a boy first! _***starts arguing with Mira***

_Loki: lilmissshortie1 doesn't own fairy tail or it's characters! I'm glad to!_

**WHAT YOU SAY! *glares at Loki***

_Loki: Nothing! _** *Poofs away***

**Coward!**

* * *

**Rated T**

**Couples: hehehe you'll see :D**

**M for Matchmaker**

**Matchmaker Mira!**

The life for a matchmaker is not an easy job especially for one named Mira. Mira considered her job to be hardest than any other mission there was. Who are her clients…more like victims? Well to everyone in the guild it is pretty clear for it is the densest people in the world.

"Ugh! It is not working!" Mira cried as she slammed her head down on the bar counter. Levi, Cana, Lisanna, and Erza looked at her with worry.

"Mira! What's wrong?" Lisanna said in worry as she stroked her sister's hair.

"mhmmmmm mhmmmm hmmm hmmm!" Mira whined into the bar counter making it sound muffley.

"Mira we can't hear you! Put your head up!" Erza demanded. Mira put her head up and wiped her eyes from the forming tears. "Explain to us what happened!"

"I've been trying so hard for them, but they won't notice each other's feelings!" Mira complained as she looked at Erza. "I might as well go to plan B!"

"Who are you talking about?" Levi asked confused.

"What is plan B? Does it involve booze because I need more!" Cana said as she threw down her now empty barrel and took out another one out of nowhere.

"Cana you already started on a new barrel! Why do you need more?" Lisanna asked as she looked at her. Cana just shrugged and went back to drinking.

"Mira please explain to us what is wrong?" Erza sighed in frustration thinking about going to buy another strawberry cake.

Mira just ignored them and went through her head for the best plan. Then BAM she slammed her hands down on the counter happily and in determination. The girls flinched in shock and looked at Mira shocked.

"I have the perfect plan and all of you ARE GOING TO HELP ME!" Mira threatened as she stared at the now scared girls. Erza just looked at Mira and smiled knowing where this is going.

"Mira! You know where you do that your demon aura comes out! When you are like that we both know you are up to no good!" Lisaana said shakily as her sister laughed sinisterly. "What is that about anyway?"

"Well as you can see I have matchmaking success throughout the guild with Levi and Gajeel, Erza and Jellal, Alzack and Bisca, and even Juvia and Gray! But there are two certain people that won't notice their feelings for each other and it's pissing me off!" Mira hissed angrily as she thought about the couple. "And I swear I will make them into a couple no matter what!"

Erza looked at Mira with her eyebrows up and sighed.

"Well there is no choice! I am in! as will the rest of us! Right girls!" Erza said shocking the girls and making Mira happy. The rest of the girls mumbled their yeses uncertainly. "Now who are helping you set up?"

"Natsu and Lucy!" Mira said making the girls laugh. "What?"

"Mira we both know that is not going to work!" Lisanna breathed as she looked at her sister as if she was crazy.

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh Miiirrraaaa! Theeeyyy arrrree juuussssttt frrrieeenddss!" Cana slurred looking at Mira also as if she was crazy.

"Lu-chan would have told me if she had feelings for Natsu anyways, I think." Levi said as she looked at Mira.

"And Natsu doesn't doesn't show any interest in her in that way…as I seen." Erza said thinking through in her head if he had.

"ugh! They have feelings for each other! I know!" Mira exasperated as she threw her hands in the air. The girls just looked at Mira unsure of her theory.

"Mira I dooooon't think sooooooooo." Cana slurred in like a little kid voice. Mira grew instantly mad.

"Don't believe me fine!" Mira said then just at cue Lucy walked in the guild with Natsu and Happy talking and laughing. More like Happy and Natsu making fun of Lucy and Lucy yelling at them. Mira smiled evilly. "Lisanna go to Natsu and hug him really tight as if you were in love with him!"

"EEHHHH! Why!" Lisanna exclaimed shocked. Mira looked at her sister with a sinister face.

"That way you guys can see how jealous Lucy gets!"

"Mira I am not sure-"

"GO!" Mira half yelled half screeched as she glared at Lisanna. Lisanna immediately went towards Natsu. The girls stared after Lisanna waiting.

"Mira can be really scary!" Lisanna muttered as she felt their stares on her back as if it was piercing it. "Well here goes nothing!"

"Hey Lisanna!" Natsu exclaimed as he noticed her coming towards him.

"Hey NATSU!" Lisanna exclaimed as she enveloped Natsu in a hug really tight. Natsu just looked at Lisanna confused not knowing what to do. While a certain blonde just stared angrily at her. Lucy's fist clenched in anger jealously practically coming off of her for everyone to see.

"I told you guys! Lucy has feelings for Natsu!" Mira exclaimed happily from the bar to the girls happy that her point was made.

"Well that does show that Lucy has feelings, but what about Natsu?" Erza said as she looked at Mira. Mira just winked at Erza. Lisanna just then let go of Natsu and walked back to the girls. Lisanna felt scared as she still felt Lucy's glares on her back with a killing intent.

"Oh Mira what did you make me do?" Lisanna whispered to herself softly when she walked.

"Oh I got that planned Erza! Don't worry! GRAY!" Mira called out loud making Gray look at her in shock.

"What?" He called back as he got up and stood in front of them.

"Gray will you do me a favor." Mira said sweetly scaring the crap out of Gray.

"I don't know!" Gray said unsure as he tried to back up. Erza slammed her left hand on his shoulder making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh you will do it!" Erza said warningly as she squeezed his shoulder. Gray instantly felt as if his life were in danger as the girls stared at him.

"Aye!" He squeaked out afraid of saying no to the demon and the armor.

"Good! Now I need you to go to Lucy and kiss her cheek!" Mira said. Gray looked at Mira with horror.

"Mira! I don't think that's a good idea! I mean! Juvia!"

"She is on a mission! So go!" Levi said getting excited. Gray gave them once last glance unsure. All four girls just looked at him eagerly and nodded smiling. Gray sighed as started thinking about how his funeral will be as he went to Lucy.

Lucy is currently sitting next to Natsu reading a book while Natsu was eating. Happy looked at them and smiled as he ate his fish.

"Hey Lucy!" Gray greeted as he stood next to Lucy not knowing that he is only in his boxers.

"Uhmm?" Lucy hummed as she refused to look away from the book being too absorbed in it.

"oh I just came here to say hi and to give you something!" Gray said already leaning in. Natsu looked at Gray curiously then instantly grew angry as he figured out what he is leaning in for.

"What's that?" Lucy turned towards Gray making his lips collide with hers instead of her cheek. Lucy froze as did everyone in the guild. Natsu glared at Gray angrily. Cana dropped her barrel of beer and busted out laughing. Mira, Levi, and Lisanna gasped. Erza just raised an eyebrow at this.

Gray pulled away and opened his mouth to say sorry, but he was interrupted by a flaming Natsu.

"YOU PERVERTED ICICLE!" Natsu yelled as he tackled Gray down in anger.

"WHAT YOU SAY DUMBASS?" Gray yelled back as he punched Natsu forgetting about what he just did.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Natsu yelled back and the two fought leaving the blonde to sit froze in shock.

"See I told you guys!" Mira exclaimed smiling proudly.

"Poor Lu-chan!" Levi muttered in worry as she looked at her best friends frozen state.

"You should say poor Gray!" Cana laughed. "Because once Lucy comes back to reality Gray is not going to live!"

"Ok so you were right Mira! What now?" Lisanna asked her sister who is currently doing her special ' I told you so' dance. "MIRA!"

"Uh? Oh yeah…well I have a couple plans and you guys will help me with them!" Mira said mischievously. The girls listened closely to Mira's plans as she said them. "And if they don't work I swear I will beat Natsu into saying his feelings!"

"That sounds like something Erza should say!" Levi said getting a little scared of the demon part of Mira. Levi has been scared of it before, but Mira doesn't let show that much lately …until now.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Erza hissed as she glared at Levi.

"N-Nothing Erza!" Levi stuttered as she waved her hands franticly in front of her in surrender.

"When do we start all these matchmaking stuff, Mira?" Cana said boredly as she drank from another barrel. Lisanna gawked at Cana wondering where she got that barrel.

"We will start tomorrow!" Mira answered evilly as she laughed.

"GRAY!" The guild shook violently as Lucy stared at the ice mage glaring. Natsu and Gray shook in fear as they tried to act best friends.

"HAHA MY MONEY IS ON LUCY!" Cana yelled as she stared taking bets from everyone in the guild as Lucy unleashed her wrath on Gray.

"Where did Lucy learn that move?" Erza said in wonder as she and Mira looked in awe at the sight. The rest of the guild ooh and ahhed at the sight as if it was a firework show. They rooted for Lucy as she slammed Gray violently to the ground.

"Good thing Juvia isn't here!" Mira pointed out laughing. "I never knew Lucy can get that angry!"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they continued to stare. Erza turned to Mira and looked at her with determination.

"We will start tomorrow with our plan to get them together!" Mira said happily letting her demon aura out a little bit scaring the guild members near her.

**The next day! Attempt 1!**

Mira giggled evilly in the bright winter morning as she shook at the cold in the guild. Since it was freezing morning Mira came up with the plan of turning off the heater in the guild making everyone freeze to near death. Mira stared as she saw Lucy shaking horribly from the cold and Natsu looking at her as he ate.

"This willlllll woorrorrrk! Heeee hhahassss tooooo hhhuuugggg heeeerrrr too waaaarrrmmm herrrr!" Mira said shakily as she tightened her jacket to herself. Lisanna shivered as she clutched her coat tighter.

"Miiiiirrrrraaaaa! Itttt'ssss coooolllddd!" Lisanna whined as she tried to zip her hot chocolate without shaking.

Mira's eyes widened with anticipation as she saw Natsu get up and move towards Lucy.

_'It's working!'_ Mira thought in excitement as she continued to stare. _'he just has to hug her like cute couples look in the anime!'_

Natsu went next to Lucy and they seemed to be talking about something. Lucy shivered more to the cold. Mira wanted to hear what they were saying so badly, but she is too cold. Then Mira stared in shock as she saw Loki poof next to Lucy.

_'What the hell is Loki doing?'_ Mira thought as she continued to stare until.

"Oi MIRA!" Gray called as he blocked Mira's view. Mira looked at him annoyed.

"Whhhhhaaaaattttt haaaappppeeeennnneeeddd tooo yyouour woouuundddss?" Lisanna asked remembered how badly beat up was Gray yesterday.

"Oh Wendy healed me up a while ago and I feel good as new!" Gray laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. Mira tried to look around him, but found out she couldn't.

"Whhhatttt you wannttt!" Mira tried to hiss, but failed because of the cold.

"Oh Master said to turn on the heater because he is too busy shaking when he is trying to read his favorite magazine…it was weird it looked like to me that he was drooling over the magazine. He wouldn't let me see the title."

"Goooo tttuuurrrnn itttt onnnn youoour sellfffffff!" Mira said. Gray walked away to the back room to turn it on wondering why Mira is such in a foul mood today.

Mira rolled her eyes as stared at where Lucy was to see that Natsu is not near her and she had on Loki's jacket. The guild instantly heated up causing everyone's shivers to stop.

"Damn it!" Mira exclaimed as she noticed that her plan failed. "Ugh time for the next attempt, LEVI! CANA! FRIED COME IT IS YOUR TURN!"

Levi snapped her attention to Mira and just nodded knowing what she had to do as the rest followed them.

**Attempt 2**

Levi looked at Mira anxiously unsure. She is staring to have second doubts. Mira just looked at Levi and showed her thumbs up as she hid behind the tree a great place to see what will unfold.

"Fried are you sure about this?" Levi asked Fried unsure as he set up the runes to trap Natsu and Lucy. Fried just shrugged.

"Levi you know I can't go against my own wife!" Fried said in horror as he remembered the last time he went against her matchmaking plan. Fried shivered. He still has nightmares about that day. "Anyways Cana is gonna lead them here through some fortune telling mojo. Then once they get here you will write truth that way they can say and do nothing, but the truth. Then the runes will go up trapping Natsu and Lucy saying they have to kiss to get out and you're truth spell will end. Easy!"

"But I am worried about Mira! She hasn't stopped giggling for hours! Her eyes getting bigger. It is starting to scare me!" Fried sighed agreeing with Levi as he finished his runes.

"Levi! Fried! It's time! Cana just said that they are on their way now get ready." Mira said as she looked at them. "Take positions!"

Fried moved behind the tree with Mira while Levi stood behind the bushes on the other side. All three ready. Fried looked at Mira with concern as she stared down the road with anticipation.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled as she dragged her with him as they walked.

"Here they come!" Mira whispered excitedly.

"Won't Natsu smell us because of his dragon sense?" Fried asked in a whisper.

"I got that covered, Babe! Now shushy!" Mira shushed her husband as she stared.

"I don't get why had to come!" Lucy whined as Natsu continued to drag her by her hand. She blushed as she felt Natsu's hand give hers a gentle squeeze.

"Because Cana said we had to come together not matter what to see the treasure!" Natsu said excitedly as he continued to walk not noticing that Levi wrote truth behind their backs without them noticing then hid back behind the bush. Both Natsu and Lucy stopped for a second.

'One more step and then they are both trapped in the runes! Mira you're a genius!' Mira thought as she laughed evilly to herself. Fried backed away a little bit from her becoming scared as he felt her demon aura come out.

"I don't get why we have to hold hands not that I mind. I like the feel of your warm hands." Lucy blushed dangerously as she looked down in shock. She couldn't believe what she is saying now.

"Cana said we had to! If you don't want to then.." Natsu said as he let go of Lucy's hand. Lucy freaked out and went to go grab the hand back. Both of them lost balance and fell on the floor into the runes.

"This is going better than I thought!" Mira whispered in a low tone as she tried to keep her fangirl squeal inside.

"Ugh!" Lucy opened her eyes as she sat up then looked down to see she is sitting on top of Natsu. Natsu just looked at Lucy in shock unable to talk. Lucy hurried and got off. "I AM SOOO SORRY NATSU! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT! I AM SO EMBARESSED!"

Lucy tried to back up more, but only ended up running into the runes walls. Lucy looked franticly at the runes as Natsu got up.

"What happened?" Natsu asked as he looked at the runes words. Lucy froze in fear and shock. "The ones in the runes may not leave until they kiss! Who put that?"

"These look like Fried's runes!" Lucy pointed out as she faced Natsu with a flushed face. "I can't believe I am going to kiss you! I've always wanted to! AHHH! WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!" Lucy freaked as Natsu paid no attention.

"DAMN IT, FRIED! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Natsu yelled in the air not knowing the said man is only a few feet away. Fried froze in place immediately thinking why him. "I guess we have to kiss!"

"W-what!" Lucy squeaked in surprise as walked towards her. Natsu looked at her with serious eyes.

"You look cute when you blush!" Natsu whispered as he stood in front of her. "Why did I say that?" Natsu shrugged and leaned towards her.

Mira was practically bursting in fangirlness as she put her fist in her mouth to keep herself from squealing.

"For some reason I can't stop telling you the truth. Like how I lov-" Lucy stopped once she felt Natsu's lips on her cheek. The runes went down immediately and the truth spell went away. Lucy stared at Natsu in shock.

"Haha let's go look for that treasure Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran off ahead not wanting Lucy to see his blushing face. Lucy stood there in silence for a while as she touched her cheek lightly.

"What?" She whispered then she looked at the direction that Natsu ran. She immediately ran after him. "NATSU WAIT UP!"

Both targets disappeared leaving Levi, Fried, and Mira there.

"Mira.." Fried said as he turned to her. He immediately backed up as he saw her dark aura getting stronger.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Mira yelled in anger as she clutched her fist. Levi walked shakily to Mira.

"Mira? It's ok! Maybe it is not meant to be?" Levi said unsure. Fried's eyes widened as he stared at Levi in sympathy. Levi squeaked in surprised as Mira turned to her angrily.

"NO IT IS MEANT TO BE! THEY WILL BE TOGETHER NO MATTTER WHAT! I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT! IT'S TIME FOR ERZA!" Mira yelled.

"This is going to end badly." Fried sighed as he rubbed his head in frustration.

**Attempt 3**

Mira stood behind the bar counter laughing evilly as she dried the dishes. Cana looked at her with worry as Lisanna stood to the far side of the guild. She has never seen her sister like this for a long time now.

"Mira! Don't you think you are taking this too far! This is getting to you bad!" Cana said with worry as she put down her barrel of beer to look at her seriously. Mira glared at Cana dangerously.

"It's their fault! Why are they so fucking dense!" Mira growled getting angry. Cana just shrugged and went back to drinking her beer.

"This plan is going to hurt them both painfully!" Cana said.

"NATSU! LUCY! COME HERE!" Erza yelled as two swords appeared on her hands on each hand. Mira looked at Erza laughing evilly again as she saw Natsu and Lucy walk towards Erza shakily.

"This better work!" Mira laughed. She looked almost insane to everyone as she sat on the bar counter.

"What is it Errza?" Lucy asked shakily as her and Natsu finally reached to her. Natsu stood behind Lucy not wanting to be the first hit.

"Natsu stand in front of Lucy! Now!" Erza hissed.

"AYE!" Natsu squeaked as he hurried to stand in front of Lucy. Lucy looked at Erza with a curious expression. The whole day for some reason lots of strange events happened to her and Natsu and Lucy wants to know why.

"Now both of you will admit your fee-" Erza said, but was cut off when the door opened revealing a delivery man with what seemed like twenty boxes of cake.

"UHMMM I GOT TWENTY BOXES OF STRAWBERRY CAKE FOR AN ERZA SCARLET!" The delivery man announced. Everyone looked at Erza in shock as she dropped her swords and skipped to delivery man happily for her cake.

"Did she just skip to the delivery man?" Natsu said in shock as everyone's jaw drop.

"Her face lit up so brightly to!" Lucy said in shock her mouth hanging open.

"DAMN IT! ERZA!" Mira yelled in rage as she immediately changed into her Demon Take Over. Mira sped to Erza and knocked down all her strawberry cake. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"My strawberry cakes!" Erza whispered in horror then glared angry at Mira. "I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO THAT ALL WEEK!" Erza yelled as she exquipped to her black wing armor.

"OH SHIT! EVERYONE RUN FOR COVER!" Natsu yelled as everyone in the guild ran for their cover.

"So Mira finally snapped!" Cana tsked as she moved behind the bar to go get more beer.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO MY CAKES!" Erza yelled as her and Mira charged for each other at amazing force. It was just like their fights that they had when they were young, but only ten times worse. Everyone in the guild feared for their lives as chairs, tables, and Plue were thrown everywhere.

"Plue!" Lucy said franticly as she saw him being thrown in the air. "How the hell did he come out?"

**Next day at the guild…**

"Thanks Wendy for healing our wounds!" Mira said cheerfully as she gave the blue haired girl some orange juice.

"No problem Mira, but you guys had really bad wounds from that fight you guys had!" Wendy said worriedly as she looked at Mira and Erza with worry.

"Oh no need to worry Wendy. We used to fight all the time when we were younger!" Erza said as she started eating her new box of strawberry cake that Mira bought her.

"Are you sure? You guys had broken ribs and everything!"

"Yeah! We are fine, Wendy! Don't worry!" Mira said happily as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Mira you've been really mad lately. Are you alright?" Wendy asked innocently. Mira just laughed nervously.

"Yeah! Yeah! I am!"

Just then Natsu and Lucy walked up to the bar counter holding hands. Mira, Erza, Wendy, and Cana stared at them in shock.

"Since when were you two together?" Erza said in shock as she looked at their joined hands. Cana looked at Mira to see her smiling really wide.

"Uh oh! I am going to need more booze for this!" Cana muttered as she stared.

"Oh you guys didn't know? Natsu and I started dating a few days ago!" Lucy said as Natsu wrapped his arms around his waist. Mira flinched.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" Mira hissed making the couple look at her in fear.

"Gray called us idiots for not telling each other our true feelings while it is so obvious! Something like that!" Natsu said as he looked at Mira with scared eyes.

"That explains why he didn't want to kiss Lucy on the cheek when Mira asked. Also it explains why Natsu and Lucy got pissed!" Erza whispered as she thought about all the signs. "I can't believe I didn't see it!"

"So it was Gray who did this! He didn't even tell me!" Mira growled dangerously as her demon aura came out. "Where is Gray now?"

"He is on a date with Juvia at the beach!" Erza simply stated.

"Thank you!" Mira said as she walked slowly towards the guild doors.

"Mira what are you going to do?" Lucy asked suddenly worried for Gray.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Mira yelled angrily as she ran out the guild in her rage going after Gray with a killing intent.

Everyone in the guild stood in silence as they stared at the doors.

"My money's on Mira!" Cana said breaking the silence.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING A BET WHEN WE ALL KNOW GRAY DOESN'T HAVE A CHANCE!" Lucy yelled in rage at Cana's behavior. Cana just shrugged and went back to her beer.

" You both do know Mira is going after you guys for not telling her! After she is done with Gray!" Erza said nonchalantly as she continued on her strawberry cake.

Natsu and Lucy immediately gulped in fear as they laughed nervously.

"ugh! I am suddenly not feeling well!" Lucy moaned as she bent down. Natsu laughed nervously as he picked her up bridle style.

"I'll carry you to the doctor in another town. Where no one knows!" Natsu said.

"Good idea!" Lucy answered and with that they raced out the guild in a hurry.

"That's useless! Mira would still find them!" Cana said. Her sympathy going out to the couple and ice mage. "Poor them. Poor Mira!"

"It must be hard being a matchmaker!" Wendy muttered as she looked down.

"It is the hardest job in this guild!" Erza sighed as she looked at the guild doors.

No one heard from Gray, Natsu, or Lucy in days. Some say that Gray got hurt so bad that Wendy couldn't heal him. Some say that he got so scared that he went into hiding with Natsu and Lucy! But like Cana said Mira found them. Then unleashed her anger. Matchmaking is the hardest job there is! You have to have patience, good people's skill, and early detection for romance.

Mira is the guild's proud matchmaker, but everyone knows her hardest couple where Natsu and Lucy. No one would ever make the mistake they did.


End file.
